Crimson Teardrops
by Lady Anata
Summary: Every good thing has to have a conclusion. Every good love has to have one, too. At the end of every conclusion there are usually tears. But not crimson ones. This is Haruno Sakura's conclusion. Even angels need conclusions, too.
1. Gonna Show the World

"_Sasuke-kun wait. Please don't leave me," a pink haired girl the age of twelve pleaded to her black headed teammate._

"_Sakura-chan," he huskily whispered now behind her._

"_I'll do anything for you…just don't leave," she pleaded again._

"_Sakura-chan…Arigauto," he said and with that he pushed her pressure point and left her asleep on the bench._

"_Arigauto for teaching me to love."_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto _

_For teaching me to love._

A pink-headed girl went running through the gates of a town hidden in the leaves called Konoha. She was on another mission. It was an S-rank unlike many she ever had. She jumped up and on a tree limb going from limb to limb.

Just in case your wondering this fifteen year olds name is Haruno Sakura. The once girl member of Team 7 before they lost her dear beloved Sasuke-kun…or her used to be crush. After Sasuke had left she lost her power to love. She was still nice, but a little on the bad side. She was now the 5th Hokage's apprentice and the strongest Kounichi in Konoha.

Naruto, another one of her teammates, and Sai, her newest teammate, had left to go on a mission after the traitor Sasuke. Sasuke was being trained under the Sanin, Orochimaru. Naruto was trained other another, Jiraiya. And Sakura was trained under the 5th Hokage and Sanin, Tsunade.

Sakura was still rushing through the trees. She had changed. She has curves, probably one of the curviest person in the world after Tsunade. He hair hadn't grown much since the chunin exam. Her once dress was now in her closet. She wore a red shirt and a white skirt, very short. Yes, our little Cherry Blossom has changed.

If your wondering why she's isn't why she is not with Naruto and Sai is because she was sent on a much harder mission. To capture Naruto's target's brother…Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi killed all of his family except for he and Sasuke. He left him alone in Konoha when he was only eight. He now worked with the Akatsuki and was a mass murderer. SO why was she on this mission alone? Because she wanted to prove to everyone she has changed and this might be the only way.

After Sasuke left something terrible happened to Sakura. She was raped. She was raped by none other than Orochimaru himself. He left her with scars on her back. which usually gave her pain. Only she knew about this and she wanted to get stronger to show the world who she really was.

_That damn Orochimaru will die one day. I will make sure of that._ Sakura thought with hatred in her eyes. She was now miles away from Konoha and about to get to the border of Suna where Itachi and his group was seen last.

_Almost there._

Somewhere…

"Why don't we stop to get some sake," a blue colored fish man asked in a cape.

"Because we are nearly out of Suna so shut up," a red haired man answered back. He too, was in a cape.

"Saosori-san, be nice, yeah," a blonde-headed one answered back. He too was in a cape.

"That's easy for you to say," Saosori said, "you're all about being nice."

"Well it's good to be nice, right Itachi-san, yeah?"

"Hn," a raven headed man stared forward leaving his companions in the back. He could tell something was coming…_or someone._

_He's close…I can feel it._ Sakura was still running forward. She was just about to meet with her fate. Sakura had also learned a few new jutsus. She now had a huge fan like Temari, but was stronger. She was called the princess of Wind because of the kinds of jutsus she knew. She could fly one her fan forever if she wanted to, but wanted to give her enemies a little surprise. She had changed after those words she had heard in the wind.

"_Arigauto for teaching me to love."_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto _

_For teaching me to love_

Meanwhile..

"Sasuke-chan, give up," a certain blonde yelled out. It was everyone's favorite Naruto Uzumaki. He along with Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, and Akamaru went after Sasuke. "We've got you this time."

"Hn. Really dobe, 'cause it looks like I who have you guys," He said with authority in his tone. Out of nowhere Sound Ninja came out. Probably about a thousand. With a raise of his hand they all started attacking. He was scanning the area looking for something…or someone.

"_Sasuke-kun wait. Please don't leave me,"_

"Where is she?" he said outloud. Naruto had soon caught up to him, but before he could say something he was pinned to the ground.

You see, all the many times they went after him he had grown accustomed and began to fall in love with her. Today was the day he was going to take her and make her his. His forever.

"Naruto, where is she?" Sasuke nearly growled.

"Who?" he asked not knowing who he was talking about. _He couldn't be talking about Sakura could he?_

"Where is…

Sakura was closing in on the four Akatsuki members. She could feel it. _Now's the time._ Sakura thought as she stood on a cliff and saw them standing there. She threw something a shuriken.

Itachi just looked up in time to block it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. There they saw a pink-headed girl standing on a cliff looking down at them with a smirk graced on her face.

She came down.

"Do you know who we are!?!?!?" the blue colored one asked.

"One of the Akatsuki's best group…possibly the best. Kisame," she pointed to the blue one. "Deidara, Saosori, and…Itachi Uchiha," she said as she pointed to them in the order that she called them by.

"Very good little girl, now who are you?" Saosori asked annoyed that she knew their names, but they didn't know hers.

"My name is-

"Sakura Haruno," Itachi finished for her. "Possibly the greatest girl shinobi there ever was."

"So this is the Sakura everyone at base has been talking about, yeah," Deidara whispered to Kisame, "She's kind of hot." He nodded in agreement.

"Well, to what do we owe this lovely coming together with?" Kisame asked in his joking way.

"Well, actually I'm on a-

"MISSION TO CAPTURE MY BROTHER AND HIS COMRADES!" Sasuke practically screamed in Naruto's bloody face. "Why the hell would Tsunade send her on that kind of mission?"

"Because she has changed," Naruto answered back with a tone that Sasuke didn't like in his voice. "Can't you tell…she is stronger now."

With that Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground and ran straight to Suna. He would make sure HIS Cherry Blossom would be safe. No one could touch her or kill her. Or the would DIE!!

Before Sasuke left, though, he threw a bomb kunai straight at-

A kunai was jetting straight at Kisame. The fight had begun. Sakura took out her fan Seshmadia and hurled it straight at Saosori and Itachi. They dodged just in time.

"She's gonna give us a run for our money isn't she?" Saosori asked panting. He was looking at the shinobi who just got her fan back.

She positioned herself to throw it again. This time she hurled it at them, but made it curve and hit Kisame. Blood came out of his mouth.

Behind her Deidara stood ready to attack her neck with a kunai.

"I got you know," he said as he thrusted the Kunai into her neck, but was surprised to find out it was a replacement jutsu. She had shown up behind him and said something:

"Gaton: Flower Tree Sakura Jutsu," she said. She soon infused into a Sakura tree and grabbed him with her tree branches. She then came out of the tree and stabbed him in the neck with her kunai. He fell to the ground.

"Sexy and strong, just the way I like them," he said before he fell to the ground.

Saosori then looked up from his position only to be kicked in the face by her knee. He fell to the ground, but not without sending a puppet to grab her from behind. She struggled.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Saosori asked with a bit of joke in his voice. "Itachi now!" he exclaimed.

Itachi ran with his sword and went straight torwards Sakura. It plunged into her, but was surprised to find a replacement jutsu for Kisame and his sword was in his sholder.

"Up here!" Sakura yelled from on top of her fan, Seshmadia. She stook out her tongue. She then threw kunai at him from above. He easily dogged it. _Hmmmm this will be fun._

She was just about to jump off when Itachi grabbed her from behind and used his mengekyogon (a/n: how do u spell it?) she soon fainted on his chest. He looked down at her. _Deidara's right…she is beautiful._ He then picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"Let's go…I sense my brother," Itachi said not looking away from the girl.

"I don't know why she gets to be carried," Kisame grumbled.

_I was Gonna Show the World,_ Sakura thought before she slipped into the world of darkness.

_Their gone and…they took my blossom._ Sasuke was pissed he would get her back. The Souind were afraid to go near him. Then the snake sanin poped up.

"Thissssssssss will be fun. See you ssssssssssssoon SSSSSSSSSSSSSSakura-Chan, My SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSakura-chan," Orochimaru said.

_**Well what do you all think? I might just give up on it I don't know. Son't worry their will be lime and maybe lemons. Here's a sneek peek at the nect chapter:**_

_Where am I? What happened? And who changed my clothes??????!!!!!! _

"Welcome to our Akatsuki Manor!" Deidara yelled.

"What the Hell," Sakura screemed as she jumped back in her bed.

_**Hey I have a question. What should Kisame call Sakura vote now!**_

_**Kitty**_

_**Kitten**_

_**Princess**_


	2. Awakened to a Whole New World

_Recap:_

she soon fainted on his chest. He looked down at her. _Deidara's right…she is beautiful._ He then picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"Let's go…I sense my brother," Itachi said not looking away from the girl.

"I don't know why she gets to be carried," Kisame grumbled.

_I was Gonna Show the World,_ Sakura thought before she slipped into the world of darkness.

_Their gone and…they took my blossom._ Sasuke was pissed he would get her back. The Souind were afraid to go near him. Then the snake sanin poped up.

"Thissssssssss will be fun. See you ssssssssssssoon SSSSSSSSSSSSSSakura-Chan, My SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSakura-chan," Orochimaru said.

Chapter 2: Awakened to A Whole New World

_Where am I? What happened? I remember going after Itachi and his Akatsuki team, and then…and then he knocked me out. But why do I feel so safe around here. Where exactly am I?_

In a bed a pink-haired girl was tossing and turning. She was sweating as well. She felt something tickle her nose and she was soon coming back to reality.

"When do you think she'll wake up, yeah?" a voice asked. That's all she could hear was voices.

"Well, by the way she's tossing and turning who knows. Itachi's Mangekyogon could make people sleep for weeks…that's the shortest amount of time," another voice said.

"Well time for sake," another voice said. That's it! She had to wake up and see what was happening, who was there, and where she was. Her eyes soon popped open. Everyone stood there, mouths gaped. There stood Deidara, Saosori, and Kisame, but no Itachi.

She looked around. _Where the hell am I? What happened? And…who CHANGED MY CLOTHES!!??_

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Manor, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed out loud. "Well, our Akatsuki's Manor, yeah."

"What the Hell!" Sakura screamed as she jumped back in her bed. She was frightened at the sight before her. _Could it be Naruto who just grew hair and put it into a pony tail?_ She had a anime teardrop on the side of her head.

"You Kidnappers! How in the world did I get here!?" Sakura asked annoyed that she, Sakura Haruno, none as one of the world's greatest girl shinobi was caught by the likes of a blonde headed teen who looked like a girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't get all accusive, yeah! Remember us? The Akatsuki group you were trying to take to Konoha, but we kicked your butt, yeah." Deidara said with a mischievous grin.

_Flashback:_

_Saosori then looked up from his position only to be kicked in the face by her knee. He fell to the ground, but not without sending a puppet to grab her from behind. She struggled._

"_Not so tough now, huh?" Saosori asked with a bit of joke in his voice. "Itachi now!" he exclaimed._

_Itachi ran with his sword and went straight torwards Sakura. It plunged into her, but was surprised to find a replacement jutsu for Kisame and his sword was in his sholder._

"_Up here!" Sakura yelled from on top of her fan, Seshmadia. She stook out her tongue. She then threw kunai at him from above. He easily dogged it. Hmmmm this will be fun._

_She was just about to jump off when Itachi grabbed her from behind and used his mengekyogon (a/n: how do u spell it?) she soon fainted on his chest_

"Oh ya! It's all coming back to me," Sakura said looking at Deidara, Saosori, and Kisame. "But if I remember right it was I who kicked your butts."

"Shoot!"

Sakura then got out of bed. She was just about to go out of the gigantic room she was in and leave when a sword was placed in her view. It was blocking her way out! Sakura turned aside furious only to see a smiling Kisame.

"Don't think we're gonna let you out so easily," he stated. "We're Akatsuki, you know."

He then picked her up, ignoring her struggles and threw her on the bed. She was about to get up when one of Deidara's clay things turned into chains. She was stuck!

"Dammit, let me out!" she screamed as she struggled. It was useless. She couldn't break free. "Seshmadia!!" she screamed. Her fan came whirling out of the bathroom in the room. It almost chop Deidara's ponytail off. Saosori was able to catch it before it could get to her. In his hand that he had caught it in there was blood dripping down.

"You are very good…to get blood dripping down my hand without any physical attack," Saosori commented looking at his hand and her fan.

"Very observant, I see," she commented back. She was amazed…they looked dumb before, but now…_their really good._

Soon the door came flying open. In the room came a man…_Leader._

"Allow me to introduce myself…I am-

"The leader of Akatsuki," Sakura finished knowing everything about him. "What do you want from me?"

"Wow, I'm impressed, you know who I am and you're not trembling," he commented. "Anyway back to our little project. I need you to join the Akatsuki."

Sakura then opened her mouth to say-

Back in Konoha

"WHAT THE HELL!!! SASUKE-CHAN WENT AFTER SAKURA-CHAN!!!" a fuming Tsunade screamed at Naruto and Neji, the two team leaders.

"Well, he asked me where Sakura was and what she was doing and I sorta-," Naruto soon trailed off.

"He told him," Neji finished coolly for Naruto. Tsunade just looked wide-eyed and the two teens in front of her. She then fainted on the floor.

"Shizune-chan…one sake please."

Somewhere with the Sound

"Sasuke-kun, calm down," a terrified Kabuto said. "We'll get your brother and his fellow members."

"That's not the problem here!" Sasuke screamed. "Sakura-chan went after them. There is no way I will let my brother hurt her or, for that matter, lay a single finger on her," Sasuke was now fuming.

"Hmm, our little Sasuke-kun is obtaining feelings for someone," Kabuto mocked with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up, Kabuto!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Boysssss, Boyssssssss, no fighting here," Orochimaru popped out of nowhere, surprising Kabuto, but not Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun we will get her back, don't worry."

_Why would he care about Sakura-chan?_

Meanwhile with Akatsuki

"What do you say, Sakura-chan? Will you join Akatsuki?" Leader asked. He had just finished telling her all about the great opportunities of being with them. He may have not known it, but she actually liked the ideas and opportunities. _But I have to play hard to get._

"I will join," Sakura said as she watched Deidara's face give a happy smile, "if…

"If?" they all questioned at the same time.

"If you promise not to go after Naruto or any other Demon," a smirk then graced her face. What were they gonna do?

"Fine," Leader finally spoke up. "We will not go after the Kyuubi."

Everyone looked at Leader. Itachi had just transported into the room.

"I-Itachi, Leader agreed to not attack the Kyuubi, yeah," Deidara said amazed. Itachi, too was amazed, but did nothing to show it. _How could a mare girl make Leader change his mind?_

"I will join," Sakura then broke the silence. Everyone looked dumbfounded at her, even Itachi. "I will join Akatsuki."

"Perfect," "Leader spoke up, "This is your new team. With Deidara, Saosori, Kisame, and Itachi. There is also one more thing…you must heal Itachi's eyes," He then left.

There was silence in the air. Sakura looked on the bed now her bed, ashamed at what she had done, but knew from Tsunade's stories that she would've done the same thing.

Deidara looked at the ceiling as if thanking the Heavens. _Thank you for sending me an angel…a cherry blossom one and also very sexy. Who says sexiness can't come from Heaven._ Deidara starts dancing.

Saosori looked at Deidara. _Well this will be interesting. Our first Akatsuki girl and she's our teammate. I don't think Deidara will let anything happen to her._

Kisame had his hand on his stomach. _Time for a sandwhich and sake. Too much drama can hurt a tummy wummy like you, yes it can. Hey maybe she can cook._

Itachi just stared at her. _Definitely something different about her. It's like she has no emotion. You can see it in her eyes. Hn…this will be very interesting._

Sakura was the one to brake the silence again, "So…who's going to give me a tour?" she asked cracking a smile. Everyonr thought it was beautiful…even Itachi.

"I will, yeah!" Deidara was the first to speak up.

"Oh no you don't," Saosori said bursting his bubble. "You're cooking dinner!"

"DINNER DINNER DINNER DINNER," Kisame began chanting.

Sakura watched smiling at how the three of them started a fight. _Just like Team 7. My ex-team. Sorry guys, but this is my destiny._

Itachi than stood from his seat, and lent out his hand to Sakura. She looked up surprised.

"I will give you a tour," he said not making eye contact with her. Everyone watched in amazement. Sakura then stood up and grabbed Itachi's hand a little dizzy from his jutsu he used on her. Seeing she was dizzy he grabbed her waist. They all looked at them. Deidara stood, his face now heated. Sakura soon walked out with Itachi.

Let's Travel to Konoha

Tsunade was still on the ground even after drinking two-hundred and eighty-one bottles of sake.

"I think we did it this time," Naruto said looking at Neji. He had noticed something different about him.

"Yah, I guess," Neji said quietly. Sai and Shikamaru was there, along with a booming mad Ino and scared Hinata. Everyone except Naruto knew how Neji felt about Sakura. He loved her. They shared a special moment together:

**_ Sakura lay on her bed with a very happy Neji on top of her. He was kissing her from the neck down, stripping off her clothing on the way. He lifted the top part of her up and slid her bra off._**

****

**_ Sakura just moaned. He soon grasped her breasts and began sucking on the right nipple while massaging the other. He nipped and bit at the nipple. With just one lick her body arched up. He soon left the right one and went to the left, doing the same ministrations. _**

****

**_ Sakura then unbottened his shirt and massaged his chest. Soon his pants came off along with her skirt._**

****

**_ He entered one finger in her and she began to moan and arch. He quickened his pace and soon added another finger, getting rewarded with more moans and arches from his Sakura. She was going crazy._**

****

**_ Soon he took out his fingers and before she could sit up he eneterd her receiving the loudest scream in his life. She was so tight. He waited until she was situated and started pumping and moving. Again, he was rewardd with moans. He went faster and fater until they both came. It's a good thing he was wearing a condomn. He went out of her and she turned her back on him only so he could enter her from behind._**

****

**_ The two lovers soon fell asleep, unobvious to the eyes outside._**

****

****

Sai also loved her. Over the time they spent as a team he had grown accustomed to her. He even dreamed about her.

Traveling with Sound

Sasuke was still amazed at what Orochimaru had said about Sakura. Did he know something that he didn't. Oh how confusing. Sasuke soon drifted out into an endless dream of Sakura.

At the Akatsuki Hideout

The tour soon ended. Sakura was just returning back to her room with Itachi still holding her waist. They entered and he put her down on the bed.

"Itachi-chan, thank you," Sakura whispered. Oh how she hate thanking Itachi. He was a murderer not her friend. But they were on the same team so might as well get along.

"Hn."

Sakura looked up only to see nothing. He just disappeared like that. He then reappeared behind her, his breath tickling her spine.

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura, to Akatsuki," he whispered in her ear. He then left for good leaving a frigid Sakura on her bed looking astounded. She then blushed. _I can't fall in love with him. Can I? _She soon left her thoughts to get dressed for dinner. In her dresser she found many kimonos. _So they knew I would join._

DINNER TIME

Itachi, Deidara, Saosori, and Kisame sat by the table waiting for the Kounichi.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" Kisame growled.

"You just want sake, yeah," Deidara retorted.

"Well so…"

Kisame soon found himself trailing off. Looking up the steps stood a beautiful pink headed girl in a raven black kimono. Her hair was wrapped in a bun and set up with chopsticks.

Deidara stood wide-eyed as did Saosori. Kisame then lost his taste for sake and only wanted to taste her. She soon got down the stairs and to everyone's she sat next to Itachi.

"Wow sorry for making you all wait," Sakura said.

"I-it's o-ok Sakura-Chan," Deidara stammered.

"Yah even though you made me crave sake Kitten," Kisame said emphasizing kitten to see if it would annoy her. He then found three forks aimed straight for his head. He blocked them just in time.

Everyone looked at her amazed.

"Don't call me that," she gave him a tone of warning. Itachi just smirked at this.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"Thanks Deidara-chan for walking me to my room," Sakura said shyly.

"No problem, Saku-chan," he said with a slight blush.

He soon found himself being kissed on the cheek by her. He then blushed a whole lot more.

"Goodnight, Deidara-kun," she said entering her room. When she closed the door and turned around there laying on her bed was Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi-chan, how can I help you?" she asked acting all sweet.

"Be ready for tomorrow…we have intense training to go through," he said. "Goodnight Sakura-chan," and with that he left the room.

Sakura soon stripped down and got into bed. _I'm an Akatsuki starting tomorrow. Thank you Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sensei. I will do all that you taught me_. You soon fell asleep, but before she did she said:

_I'm doing it,_

_I did it_

_I have Awakened into A _

_Whole New World._

_**Well, I know it was a little rushed, but I had to get it out of the way. The next chapter is hilarious. It will be taken very slow…I mean very, very slow. Here's a preview:**_

Sakura and Itachi soon got downstairs at stared into the kitchen. There they saw Deidara, with a pile of egg yoke on his head, Sasori, with a glob of ham on his head, and Kisame, with…well a lot of things.

Itachi just glared at them.

Sakura too glared._ Boy was this gonna be a long day._

_**Oh yeah…Kitten wn, but I might change 'cause lady hanaka has the same name and my story isn't anywhere as good as hers.**_

_**Love ya all.**_


	3. Getting to Know Him

"_Thanks Deidara-chan for walking me to my room," Sakura said shyly._

"_No problem, Saku-chan," he said with a slight blush._

_He soon found himself being kissed on the cheek by her. He then blushed a whole lot more._

"_Goodnight, Deidara-kun," she said entering her room. When she closed the door and turned around there laying on her bed was Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi-chan, how can I help you?" she asked acting all sweet._

"_Be ready for tomorrow…we have intense training to go through," he said. "Goodnight Sakura-chan," and with that he left the room._

_Sakura soon stripped down and got into bed. I'm an Akatsuki starting tomorrow. Thank you Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sensei. I will do all that you taught me. You soon fell asleep, but before she did she said:_

_I'm doing it,_

_I did it_

_I have Awakened into A _

_Whole New World._

**Chapter 3: Getting to know Him**

Sakura had woken up with a start. A huge BOOM sound had done the trick. _Can't they keep quiet at this place, or is this just my welcoming party._

Sakura soon got dressed and ran to her door to open it so she could leave. As she opened the door she gasped. There, in front of the door, stood a god-looking Itachi with all his glory. He was leaning on opposite wall, smirking at her reply.

"Good morning, Blossom, I've seen you woken up early and are ready for breakfast," he said looking down at her.

"Probably wouldn't have if that big crash sound hadn't been heard," she mumbled. "What was that?"

Itachi was down the hallway as she finished. He swiftly turned around and motioned for her to follow. She did as was showed. They walked from hallway to hallway to get downstairs. _If he hadn't come I would've been lost._

IN KONOHA

Neji was sitting on a tree branch meditating. He felt bad about losing Sakura. How he craved for her.

_It's my fault why she is gone. If I had just went with her or made Naruto shut up then…maybe this wouldn't have happen if I had asked her to marry me._

"Hey, Neji, guess what?!" a blonde-headed boy came running up to the tree stomp. "Tsunade-chan said we could go look for Sakura-chan," Naruto said grinning.

Instantly, Neji stood up. He walked back down the tree and walked past Naruto.

"Coming?" he asked.

Naruto jetted off towards him.

_I'm coming Saku-chan. I won't leave you or go on without you._ Neji thought grinning widely.

With Sound

Sasuke had just woken up. He was a little groggy and waaaaaay grumpy. How was he going to get his Cherry Blossom back? After getting dressed he walked outside of the tent and onto the cold ground. There he saw Orochimaru.

"Come, SSSSSSSSSSasuke, we musssssst mork on getting SSSSSSSakura-Chan back," he said. He was acting rather strange. Why would he care about Sakura?

"Right," Sasuke said a little skeptically.

_Don't worry SSSSSSSSSakura-Chan, I will get you back. Even if I have to kill people. I will always remember that beautiful night._

Let's go to the Akatsuki

Sakura and Itachi had just gotten downstairs. They both stopped mid-step. In the kitchen was a mess! A big glob of pancake batter, syrup was everywhere, table turned upside down, knives and forks in the wall, the sink pipe was destroyed while water was leaking out, half of the ceiling was torn down, and amidst it all stood Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.

Sakura and Itachi both sighed. Itachi looked at Kisame first with his death wishing glare.

"Don't look at me, I was trying to get sake," he replied, hoping Itachi hadn't known he was lying, but boy was he as wrong as hell. Itachi then glared at him again.

"Well you see, I was trying to make breakfast for our new recruit, Pinky. I thought Kisame's tasty fried eggs would make her happy, but then he came down," Kisame pointed at Sasori.

"This isn't my fault. I came down to look for my puppets," he said too, hoping Itachi wouldn't find out he was lying. Itachi has his ways, though.

"Ok, I was going to make breakfast for Sakura. I was going to make her a ham-cheese omelet. You know, my famous ham-cheese omelet would make anyone happy, but then uh, he came along," Sasori pointed at Deidara.

"Well I was going to make Sakura-Chan breakfast, yeah. I was going to make her my famous cherry banana blueberry chocolate flower dough cupcake, but then I saw them," Deidara pointed at Kisame and Sasori.

They all soon got into one of their famous fight, which always gave Itachi a headache. He couldn't stand their bickering. He was just about to scream 'enough' when a voice made him stop.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!," screamed a loud and very annoyed Sakura. Everyone soon turned surprised at Sakura, even Itachi.

_Maybe having a girl around won't be so bad. If it can keep them quiet then who cares what gender she is._

"Thank you," she said again in her very quiet voice. "Me and Itachi heard you stories, but that doesn't explain how there are big globs of pancake batter, syrup everywhere, the table turned upside down, knives and forks in the wall, the sink pipe destroyed, and

half of the ceiling torn down," she said. Boy had she got them in a tight corner.

"Well…," they all said at the same time.

With Neji and Naruto's teams

Neji had just gotten his team together which consisted of Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, somehow Kakashi and Gai, and Choji. This was his team. How was he ever going to get Sakura back?

They soon set off in Konoha forest going from country to country. He would find her even if it was the last thing. It was still morning and there were already arguments.

"I'm telling you, Gai-chan, Ichi Ichi Paradise 1 is the best book Jiraiya ever made," Kakashi screamed in his ear. His face was hot chili pepper mad.

"No, Kakashi-Chan, Ichi Ichi Paradise 7 is the best book Jirairya ever made. It's so descriptive," Gai screamed in Kakashi's ear. His face too, was hot chili pepper mad.

Another argument occurred:

"Sai-Teme, stop calling me idiot! I am just a little smarter than Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto screamed for the forth millionth time. He was sick of Sai calling him braindead an idiot.

"Oh yeah, being just a little smarted than that pervy toad is a good thing right! I forgot how smart he was! I mean, the author of Ichi Ichi Paradise has got to be smart," Sai said sarcastically.

"Hey!" both Kakashi and Gai yelled, obviously taken offense. "He is smart!" they yelled at the same time.

Now they had all gotten in an argument, even Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. How on earth did they get in it? Well, they were talking about toads and saying who was better a regular toad or Jiraiya. Neji just sweat dropped.

_I wish you were here Sakura-Chan. I really wish you were. You would know what to do._

A little miles off stood Jiraiya listening in on all he commotion. He was jumping for joy.

"I feel honored!" he said outloud.

With Sound

"Well maybe if you could read a map we wouldn't be in this mess!" yelled an outraged black-haired, onyx-eyed man. This was none other than our Sasuke-kun.

"It's not my fault! If your such a genius you should be able o read a map and walk at the same time!" shouted back a very angry man. This was Kabuto.

Sasuke and Kabuto had been at it forever, which soon gave Orochimaru a headache.

"SHUT UP!" Orochimaru yelled in their faces. He was definitely annoyed. Not by the fact that he was with the stupidest, idiotic, mooronest men around, but because someone has his Sakura-chan. He would get her back and then take over Sasuke's body. He grinned at this idea.

Let's see what trouble the Akatsuki are making

Sakura was irritated. Not only was the place a mess, but she had just heard their bogus story.

"So you mean to tell me Kisame was making pancake balls and Deidara just got this brilliant idea to squirt pancake syrup on the pancake balls before they were cooked and Sasori picked up the table and batted all the balls and syrup that came his way. Then Deidara went to go get some water and instead tore down the whole water pipe while Kisame and Sasori held onto the fans, which in turn, tore half the ceiling down," Sakura said calmly out of breath.

"Yep," was Deidara's reply.

"That's the way it went," came Sasori's calm voice.

"I want sake," was Kisame's answer.

Sakura burst out laughing, which surprised everyone again. Between chuckles she finally said:

"I …thought you…guys were…Akatsuki?!" she laughed out.

"We are," came Sasori's voice.

"So then…what do you call this!" she yelled out, still laughing.

"We call it getting ready for our new recruit, Pinky," Kisame said, irritated that she was laughing at them.

Sakura soon stopped laughing and put on her cold, emotionless mask again.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to fix this place up," Sakura suggested. "But how?"

Itachi was silent the whole time so now it was his turn to talk and say his say.

"Kisame, you find a way to scrape all the pancake globs off. Deidara, you take a wet rag and wipe all the syrup off the place. Sasori, find a way to get all the forks and knives out of the walls. Sakura and I will go to the store and get some stuff," he said, his voice full of authority. Everyone soon set out to do what they were told.

Sakura and Itachi were soon out of the door and heading to the store.

"I don't know why he gets to go with sexy," Deidara said annoyed. A fork soon came flying his way.

Sakura and Itachi were walking to the store,

_Well this should be fun._

_I'm going to do it_

_I'm gonna try_

_To do it. _

_Getting to know _

_Him._

_**There you go my 3**__**rd**__** chapter. Sry it took so long. My computer has a virus so I'm using a friend's. What do you think, Funny, stupid, weird.**_

**I AM NOT COPYING LADY HANAKA. MY STORY IS JUST A LITTLE LIKE HERS SO IF U DON"T SHUT UP I WILL QUIT!! HER STORIES ARE WAY TO GOOD.**

_**Next chapter might take a while, but it will continue off of this. I luv all my fans. Look at all the reviews. No preview this week. Just know it'll be very funny. I'll soon show the rape seen. let's have a contest. write a rape seen and e-mail it 2 me. the best one will be in the next chappy.**_


	4. Getting to Know Them

**The song in here is Cascada's.**

**CHAPTER 4: LET'S STICK TOGETHER**

Sakura and Itachi had been walking for a while. Sakura wanted so badly to ask where they were going, but thought it best to let it go. She really had no intention on getting the eldest Uchiha angry.

_I wonder where we're going? If it was me and Naruto walking now he would've been chatting up a storm and me trying to get him to shut up._

Sakura finally decided to break this very uncool silence. She just couldn't take it anymore!

"Itachi-chan, where are we going?" she asked a little sheepishly. She didn't want to anger him at all.

Finally, he spoke. "We are heading to a village just a little North of the mansion. It is called Mirage City," Itachi stated, still looking ahead of him.

_Mirage City? I've been there before! Oh boy here comes the…_

**WITH THE OTHER AKATSUKI**

"I don't see why Itachi-chan gets to hang out with her, yeah!" screamed a very angry Deidara. "I'm way more cuter!"

"Ya," began Kisame, "as cute as a puppy dog," he added more sarcastically. "If anyone she would want to be with it would be me!"

They soon heard a deep chuckle. It was coming from Sasori. "You guys are both out of your minds," he said looking down at his current work on taking the utensils out of the wall. "Why would a cherry blossom want to go out with a smelly, old fish and a puppy dog, when she could go out with me?"

Both of them soon turned around, only to be met by Sasori's gaze. They both glared his way and then glared at each other. DING! DING! DING! Here comes the fight.

Soon all three of them had taking advantage of what they were doing and used them for attacking. It was an Akatsuki battle royale.

**LET'S FIND NEJI'S GROUP**

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!" screamed a very annoyed and irritated Neji. He was the leader of the so-called greatest abnu team ever and he felt like a moron.

Sai just looked up at him while the others shied away, except Kakashi, who was just standing there reading his book.

Sai then spoke up. "Listen, white-eyed wonder, we all want to save Sakura, but don't get so worked up about it. I'm sure she's fine," he said coolly and speaking matter of factly.

"Maybe I wouldn't get so worked up if you guys didn't argue about a stupid hermit guy who writes perverted books!" Neji said unaware to a tall man standing behind him.

"Stupid hermit who writes dumb perverted books, huh," came Jiraiya's voice. Neji sheepishly turned around at the right time to see Jiraiya's arm go up to hit him. UH-Oh this does not seem to look good for him.

**I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON WITH SOUND**

"YOU STUPID MEDIC NIN!" screamed a very annoyed Sasuke. He was currently yelling at Kabuto…again. "YOU CAN'T READ A MAP!"

"I WAS READING THE MAP, UNTIL YOU HIT ME ACROSS THE HEAD RUINING MY CONCENTRATION!" yelled back a very annoyed Kabuto.

Orochimaru just stood there looking at his boys that he helped grow up. It was about noon now.

"Boysssssssss, Boysssssssssss, let's just set up camp here for a while and take a nap," Orochimaru said in a suggestive voice, but they knew he was demanding them to.

"Ya ya," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"As long as I don't have to sleep near Sasuke-kun," muttered, too, a very annoyed Kabuto.

**I MISS ITACHI AND SAKURA**

Sakura and Itachi had finally gotten into town. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A skinny young man turned around to look at the Akatsuki member and a pink-headed woman behind him.

"I-It's Itachi-kun," said the young man out of breath. Everyone soon stood to either the left side or right to let them pass.

Itachi nodded his head and began walking in the middle of the line that they made for him. Sakura wasn't far from him, actually, you could say she was rather close.

As they were walking in the middle of the line someone finally noticed Sakura hiding behind Itachi. They soon recognized who she was and whispered something to the next guy. Soon whispers were heard throughout the line. Finally, someone spoke up.

"It's Lady Sakura…the greatest singer and artist on earth!" the young man screamed out. Oh boy, she was caught now. Itachi just stopped and turned to look at her befuddled. Great. Now she would have to explain to him, too.

Soon everyone ran out of their lines and began chasing them, the fan boys were in front. Itachi and Sakura made a run for it. As they were running through the town Itachi decided to ask Sakura something.

"Who are you?" he questioned, still looking straight ahead. He was in front of her to guide her as to where to go.

"I told you. I'm Sakura Haruno from Konoha," she continued saying the next few words rather fast, "and I am a singer in many countries," she smirked as she said this.

Itachi just glanced back at Sakura. _She is truly a gift from the heavens._ "Well how do we get them to stop following us," he said patiently.

"I think I have an idea," Sakura said aloud. It was rather risky and a little embarrassing, but she had to do it. She turned around to face the people and they stopped.

"If you give me want I want I'll give you guys a free mini concert," she said trying t o negotiate. This seemed to please them.

**BOOM! CRASH! TO THE AKATSUKI BATTLE ROYALE!**

WOOSH! A plate was going straight for Deidara's head. This plate was coming from Sasori's way. Deidara ducked just in time. As he ducked the plate just kept flying through the air. It soon hit Kisame on the forehead sending out blood.

Kisame took out five forks in his right hand and put five forks in his left. He centered the right hand towards his chest like a frisbie. And…with a quick flash he threw them toward Sasori. But stupid Deidara got in the way and instead it put him in a pool of blood.

Deidara got up and took out the forks out of him. With his amazing strength, he took out the pipe of water from the sink and turned it into a flying baseball bat spear-like thing. Boy was this gonna hurt. He sent it straight for Kisame, but this time he ducked sending it toward Sasori who tumbled to the ground.

Alright…now it's go time. The once shinobi stood up and began throwing whatever they could find. Including: tables, forks, knives, cows…etc.

"**UMMPH" I THINK I HEARING SOMEONE GETTING HURT!**

Neji ducked just in time to let Jiraiya's fist swerve into Naruto's face. He cringed as he heard the blood-curling scream. A few minutes later Naruto had had a ice baggy on his face while Jiraiya's knuckles were bleeding.

" I knew you were hard-headed," Jiraia began, "but not literally. Who would've ever thought you were made of rocks."

Naruto just looked up at Jiraiya with an ice bag on his head. He was clearly annoyed.

"YOU BAKA, I didn't think your fists were made out of iron!" Naruto screamed back. "Why did you hit me…I'm your student!"

"I wasn't trying to hit you, I was trying to hit the "White Eyed Wonder" there, but he got away and you were standing right there!" Jiraiya screamed back.

"Well, I just wanted to get in on some of the action!" Naruto spat back.

"Well, then, next don't want to!" Jiraiya screamed back!

Oh boy another battle in Neji's group.

_Where are you Sakura? They need you. Konoha I needs you. And most of all…I need you. I remember that one beautiful time we shared. And the time we went to the ice cream and I tried my first one ever. I did many of my firsts with you, you realized that? And now it's like you're gone._

**OH SASUKE-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

Sasuke was already in his tent about to fall asleep. You see, where he was it was already night time.

Orochimaru had fallen asleep do to the problems Sasuke and Kabuto were having.

Kabuto had gone off to vent somewhere about how annoying Sasuke was. How Sasuke hated that man. He wasn't even sure if he was human.

Sasuke was now in his sleeping bag in his tent, which was locked up securely. He didn't want anyone to hear him just in case he slept talk.

Lately, Sasuke had been having these weird dreams about a certain pink-headed cherry blossom. They weren't weird in his opinion…they were actually kind of cute. It always had him and Sakura on a bed or somewhere exotic doing something exotic.

_Sakura…where are you? Why would you want to go after my brother? What is there to prove? You have grown…yes, but that doesn't mean you can destroy him. _

Sasuke shifted and turned trying to get in a good position, but couldn't find one that fit him…or his thoughts for that matter.

_Sakura…yesterday when I battled Naruto and the others I had expected to see you there. I had wanted to kidnap you and finally make you mine…just like in many of my dreams. Sakura, I love you, even though I may never say that. I am an Uchiha…I cannot love until I kill my brother. AND I WILL DO THAT!_

With that, our favorite stubborn one fell into a beautiful sleep, but not without having a pink-headed girl invade his dreams:

**SAKURA WHAT'S IN YOUR HEAD NOW?**

There, Sakura stood in back of a beautifully raised platform. She and Itachi were in her dressing room. They were still in Mirage City, only a few minutes had gone by since they came, and they had already had this great place to have a mini concert.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Itachi asked in his husky, monotone voice. It was like a male angel. "We can go to an other city to get the stuff…well, I can."

"I'm positive," Sakura began, her voice full of confidence. "I promised them a mini-concert and I'm not going to back down from it." Sakura answered back brushing her beautiful pink hair. For the first time she had been in the Akatsuki, she had taken her hair down, leaving an amazed Itachi watching her.

_She truly is an angel. Beautiful in body, spirit, and mind. My little Otouto was foolish for not taking her and making her his own. _

"So…how do I look?" question a beautiful Sakura, who was now breaking the concentration of Itachi and his gazing on her beauty.

Itachi eyed her from head to toe.

Her hair was out like an angel, but also outrully like a total bad girl. It made her look vicious. She was wearing a choker on her neck. It was black and it truly made her beautiful complexion look even better.

For her shirt, she was wearing a tight jacket like shirt, without any sleeves, that showed how big her breasts were. She changed out of her pants and was now in a black mini skirt.

With it she was wearing long boots. Also, she had on dark eye liner and lipstick. Everything was black, except her eyes and here.

Itachi just stared at her. What could he say? He didn't want to tell her what he had really thought. An Uchiha definitely did not do that.

"Hn," was his reply, now averting his gaze from the pink-headed girl that seemed to arouse him.

She turned her head sideways. "I'm guessing that means 'I really don't care,'" she answered. How was she to know that that was the complete opposite of what he was thinking. "Oh well, I can't please everyone. It's time to go on stage."

A young lady went on the stage to quiet the people and looked at them. She felt truly honored to be able to represent this fabulous singer.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am proud to be able to present to you everyone's favorite star in all countries. An International Pop Star. One of the best medic's in the business, possibly the best. Lady Sakura Harunoooooo!!!"

Sakura came out from the left side of the stage by doing a summersault and then going on to a cartwheel.

"Thank you. Thank you. I am glad to be here with you and happy we could come to terms. So, as promised, here I am with ome of everyone's favorite hit 'Bad Boy'" Sakura said as the music started.

As the music started everyone started to cheer and scream. This is what they've been waiting for.

"**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell **

**  
**Sakura started off by acting as if she fell. Next she put her hands up near her face and slowly passed it by clockwise as if time changed and she acted all tomboyish.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

**  
**The dance scene had started and behind her many people came out dancing, even her. Itachi could tell she was having fun. She was smiling.

Bad boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

For this start she stopped dancing and stood there while the back dancers danced. She grabbed a young girls hand and the young girl practically melted because of who she was holding.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…"

The song had ended with Sakura's eyes cast down and her bangs covering her eyes. Everyone started clapping, even Itachi had to admit she was pretty good.

Soon Itachi and Sakura were on their way home with all the parts they needed and a few extra stuff. There was silence for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell any of us you had that sort of talent hidden up inside of you?" Itachi questioned her, taking a quick glance to look at her then back toward the road.

"I didn't think it was a profession the Akatsuki would need or enjoy, and I don't really enjoy it that much," she answered back sort of solemnly.

Again there was a bit of silence.

Itachi decided to speak up. "W-who was that song written for?" he questioned for an unknown reason.

Sakura stared at him in misbelieve. He was asking her so many questions! _Why would he even care about me?_ The question he had just asked her was one many had asked and one she didn't want to answer. Sakura just kept staring ahead.

"Itachi-kun, look!?" Sakura screamed with panic all over her face. "The mansion…smoke is coming out of it!" she said as she ran toward that direction.

Itachi, too, quickened his steps as he saw the smoke coming out of the windows. _What had they gotten themselves into now?_

…

A few minutes later they had gotten to the door. Itachi kicked the door open with his left leg only to see that nothing was wrong…except the fact the three idiots were curled up into a ball bleeding like road kill.

"We leave you guys alone for a few hours and this is what happens?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. Sakura was amazed that they were part of the Akatsuki. How dumb can you be!?

"Well…" they began, but they were soon cut off by Itachi.

"Let's just begin by fixing up the mess," he said as he pointed to the supplies. He soon gave everyone a job to do.

Deidara was to take all the wallpaper off and put new ones on. Sasori had the job of placing the new fan blades on and putting the new utensils where they would go. Kisame was entrusted with taking the fridge out and putting the new one in, while putting up the food where they go. Itachi was going to fix the pipes. He had let Sakura go rest if she wanted to. Soon everyone was at work. Sakura ran up stairs and changed into work clothes to come help the boys.

As she came down, Deidara expected her to come help him. I mean, his job was the most hardest, right?

Sasori and Kisame had also thought the same thing. I mean, come on four boys, how can a girl pick? But to everyone's amazement she did pick someone. Uchiha Itachi.

"Can I help, Itachi-kun?" she asked him with her little innocent voice. Everyone expected him to say no, but to their amazement he scooted over and let her sit down and help him. Everyone soon went back to work.

…

It was about nine o'clock p.m. when they were done. The kitchen looked like a grand palace. Everything was done.

Sakura, Deidara, and Kisame lay in the living room on the floor next to each other, while Itachi and Sasori drank tea on the sofa.

"Well, this was fun, yeah!" said Deidara.

"Ya, we got to know Sakura-chan a little better," put in Kisame.

"And I got to know you guys better, too," Sakura added in. They were really a fun group to be with.

"So, Sakura-chan, how did you and Itachi-kun, manage to get so many stuff?" Sasori finally asked. This had been bothering Deidara and Kisame as well. Sakura got up and sat next to Itachi, who didn't even flinch.

"I'll just say for both of us we had a really exciting day," she said. Itachi just glanced at her and smirked. That was sure to get Deidara jealous.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," came a gentle voice from the inside of the door. Itachi had entered from the other side and Sakura had put down the book she was currently reading.

"You ready?" Itachi asked calmly. Sakura shook her head. She directed for him to lay down on her bed and close his eyes. She put one hand on his eyes and one on his temples. She then injected warm chakra in his eyes. In a hour she was done. He got up and headed toward the door.

"Arigauto," he said and then he left.

A flash back was soon running through her mind.

"_Sasuke-kun wait. Please don't leave me," a pink haired girl the age of twelve pleaded to her black headed teammate._

"_Sakura-chan," he huskily whispered now behind her._

"_I'll do anything for you…just don't leave," she pleaded again._

"_Sakura-chan…Arigauto," he said and with that he pushed her pressure point and left her asleep on the bench._

"_Arigauto for teaching me to love."_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto_

_Arigauto _

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"Your welcome Itachi-kun," Sakura whispered as she fell into a swift sleep.

_Their funny._

_Today, I did it,_

_I'm finally_

_**getting to know them.**_

**Well 4****th**** chapter is done.I know the lemon wasn't good, but that's because it's a dream. Trust me i can be graphic. I have great news. In the forums I have created a forum about this story and here you can ask questions and get previews. So just go their an ask anything you would like. The link is below or just go to my profile:**

**ASK AWAY**


	5. My First Mission: Babysitting

**CHAPTER 5: OUR FIRST MISSION: BABY SITTING!!!**

"Uhhh," someone moaned loudly coming from a cave. "I'm coming for you ramen," said a dreaming Naruto.

Neji's team were in a cave a little close to Suna. He decided to go there and ask for help from the Kazekage, who was now Gaara. Neji knew he couldn't do this alone. They were going to need help. Neji stared at his team who was just waking up except for Naruto. Suddenly, Sai picked up a huge stone and threw it towards Naruto.

"OWWWW!" screamed Naruto. "Why in the world did you do that?" Naruto asked staring Sai down. "I was having a peaceful dream about me and my ramen cup."

"You're always having dreams about stupid Ramen cups," Sai snorted back at his teammate. _Why am I stuck with the idiot?_

Before Naruto could snap back Neji interrupted him and his foolishness. "Come guys, we are a little close to Suna. We will eat when we get there," he then turned to look at Naruto and walk past him. "We'll eat ramen."

**SASUKE-KUN! WAKE UP!!!**

Sasuke had just woken up and climbed out of his sleeping bag. Boy, was yesterday's dream great! _One day, Sakura-chan, one day._ That was all Sasuke could think at this time. He would've began daydreaming, but a snakey voice called his name.

"SSSSSSSSasuke-Kun, come on, we must go if you would like to find our-I mean your dear SSSSSSSSSSSSSSakura-Chan," Orochimaru called out. Luckily for him, Sasuke didn't hear the mistake he had made.

Kabuto was already outside with all of the other Sound Ninja. When Sasuke came out of his tent he turned his head and began walking off.

"SSSSSSasuke-Kun, we are about to reach another of the Sound Settlements," Orochimaru began, looking to the sky. "I have something to pick up there, so we will be stopping there and eating. Is that ok?"

Sasuke nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with the snake sannin. Soon they all set off to the Sound Settlement.

**I WONDER WHAT MISCHEIF THE AKATSUKI ARE MAKING!!**

Sakura had just woken up, feeling a hard thing pressing against her body. _Is it Orochimaru? Did he come back for me? Please no!_ Sakura then boldly opened her eyes only to see a clash of blue. For a moment, emerald stared at blue. It was Deidara.

"Ohauyo, Sakura-Chan. You were tossing and turning in your sleep, and I read that the best way to make a girl stop having bad dreams is to sit on them," Deidara said grinning sheepishly.

Sakura grinned back. "Hai, I was having a bad dream. Uhhh…Deidara-Kun, could you please get off of me?" Sakura asked a little embarrassed at the situation they were in. He suddenly blushed, as did she. He soon got off and apologized.

"Sakura-Chan, come on. Leader just sent a mission scroll here, and we decided since you were the new recruit you should be the on to open it," Deidara said leaning towards the door. She soon got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Next they were heading out the door.

_My first Akatsuki Mission. I wonder what it is gonna be like._

**NEJI…HOW ARE YOU AND YOU'RE TEAM DOING!?**

Neji was running in front of Naruto and Sai, who had just finished their constant bickering. The whole team was behind the whole time. They were soon to reach Suna.

Neji was aware of the team members he picked: Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and somehow Jiraiya was here, too. Even though they were not perfect they were his team and now was the time to go get his number one medic nin back. Sakura.

During the whole mission all he could think about was Sakura. Was she okay? Where is she? And most painful he thought…

_Is my Sakura-Chan dead?_

He was so lost in thought he hadn't even realized where they had reached. They were just about to come out of a thick forest and into Suna. Sai, seeing that Neji was deep in thought, decided to inform him.

"Hey, White-Eyed Wonder, we have arrived," Sai said emotionlessly.

Neji soon snapped out of his daze and looked up to see that they were deep in Suna. He spotted a Ramen Restaurant and showed his team the way in. Neji sat next to Sai, while he sat next to Naruto, who was sitting next Jiraiya, who was sitting next to Kakashi, Gai, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru. The waitress came for their orders. The ordering went fast up until…

"Pervy-Hermit! I am telling you chicken with veggies ramen is the way to go!" exclaimed a loud mouthed Naruto, who was looking directly at Jiraiya.

"Listen, Loud-Mouth idiot! Beef and ham are the way to go!" snapped back an annoyed Jiraiya.

The waitress looked back at them nervously. She looked sort of amazed.

_Why in the world did I pick these idiots?_

**SASUKE-KUN? WHAT IS OROCHIMARU PLANNING NOW?**

A now lifeless body was thrown into a tree with a big "uumph" sound. A few meters in front of the lifeless body stood a raven haired man. Sasuke.

Three more men came running toward Sasuke. Sasuke was ready, for he was in his fighting stance. He was about to take a blow, until a snake like tongue grabbed the men in a group and threw them to a cliff.

Before anyone could react, though, six more men came running at Orochimaru and Sasuke. They hadn't seen this one coming. The man grabbed their little swords and were about to slash Orochimaru's head off when the dropped, not dead, but asleep. Behind them stood Kabuto.

"The rest of the Sound troops were able to finish them off," Kabuto said as he turned away.

"Good. 'Cause it looks like we are here, boysssssssss," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke and Kabuto turned to see a gigantic village. It was so well hidden no wonder it had never been attacked. Kabuto stared with his mouth gaped.

Orochimaru just smirks at Kabuto's expression, but then turns to Sasuke only to find himself frowning.

Sasuke wasn't a bit amused or amazed. He just stood there, looking at the village like he's seen it before. Like he has known it his whole life.

_Why are we hear? Our only mission should be finding Sakura-Chan. Not sight-seeing and doing some of Orochimaru's bidding. Sakura-Chan…I hope you are alright. If he dare's touches you his head will be mine. Along with all of his companions, of course._

Orochimaru just looked at Sasuke a bit longer. _I wonder what he is thinking? He would've at least smirked, but nothing. He is changing…a little bit too much._

"Come on boysssssssss, let'sssssss go," Orochimaru demanded.

**SAKURA HURRY!!! HURRY AND OPEN THE SCROLL ALREADY!!!!**

There Sakura was, still alive. First she was on team seven, how dreadful that had come to be. Next she was studying under Tsunadae. Then, Naruto came back and they soon got Sai and went on missions together. After she got her team back, except for Sasuke, they all graduated and were apart of Neji's team. Now…Now

_Now I am apart of Akatsuki. In Konoha, I may as well be considered a missing-nin. Did I just let go of all my friends, family, not that I have anymore, and life. Is this my new life? Is this my destiny?_

Deidara saw she was in deep thought and decided to lighten the mood. "Sakura-Chan, can I as you something?" she turned to him as if telling him to go on. "Your dream…what was it about?" he asked. He then saw her bringing her head down. When she looked up, he saw loneliness and coldness in her eyes.

"It's nothing, Deidara-Kun," Sakura stated rather coldly. They were now downstairs. She knew that one day she would have to tell him…them, but she just wasn't ready yet.

"Ohaoyo, Sakura-Chan," said Kisame and Sasori at the same time. They soon turned at each other and glared. Not to their surprise, Sakura answered, but to their surprise, it wasn't like her regular answers.

"What's so good about it…it's raining," she answered back rather coldly. Everyone turned to look at her. They all stared into her eyes and couldn't really read them, except for Itachi.

_She is feeling cold. She is acting just like me. Poor girl, what could have ever happened to her to make her feel like this?_

"Where's the scroll," she asked, again in her cold, terrifying voice. Deidara turned to the table and nodded his head toward it. She slowly made her way there and opened it. All it said was:

_As soon as you open this you will receive a knock._

_The 'thing' is mine._

_From: Leader_

As soon as she finished reading this they received a knock on the door. Sakura walked to open it, followed by Itachi and the rest of them. She took hold of the knob and opened the door. What she saw made her face lit up again. Even Itachi looked a little uneamotionless.

**NEJI WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAD?**

Walking in front of his group is Neji. But not just any old Neji. An irritated Neji. He couldn't believe this was his team. They were so embarrassing…well at least sometimes.

A little ways behind him was the ever emotionless Sai. It was thanks to him and Shikamaru that the whole Ramen Restaurant wasn't burned down now, or worse. They cold have been put into jail. This is how it happened:

_**Flashback:**_

_Neji ducked just in time as a dish came his way. It was for Naruto from Jiraiya, but he just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. Another dish was hurled toward Jiraiya, this time, and both Sai and Neji had to duck._

_That was the last straw. Shikamaru had sensed Sai's uneasiness and knew what they would have to do. At that second, Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and froze both Jiraiya and Naruto in their tracks. Next, Sai used one of his favorite jutsus: Artistic Bear. And with that, a bear came behind Naruto and Jiraiya and hugged them until they both fell unconscious._

"I think someone's mad," Shikamaru whispered in Sai's ear. Lately, these two have been coming great friends.

"Yah, well, it's not our fault. We should just blame Naruto and Jiraiya, the biggest idiots I've ever seen," Sai whispered bad, but this time the Kyuubi vessel caught on.

"What did you say, Sai baka!" Naruto screamed back, breaking the quiet moment they were all sharing.

"Geez, you're not only an idiot, but also death," Sai began, "I said, 'Naruto and Jiraiya are the biggest idiots I have ever seen!" Sai answered back.

"Excuse me!" Jiraiya called back. "I'll have you know that I am a great writer of great books!"

"I knew Naruto was stupid, but over the last two years when Naruto went with you and came back, he was obtaining more stupidness," Shikamaru answered back.

Oh-oh…here comes another battle royale.

"Is this how Konoha Abnu teams get along," a lovely girl voice came out of knowhere. "I thought you guys were better than that!"

At first, everyone thought it was Sakura, but as they soon looked up, their faces fell. It was their old friend Temari.

"Why the long faces boys and why are you here in Suna?" Temari asked, a little annoyed that they weren't happy to see her.

"Sakura-Chan…she's gone," Naruto said sadly.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" a manly voice asked out of nowhere. It was Gaara. During the past few years he had grown accustomed to her. She once tended his wounds after an accident. They spent awhile together after that.

"We believe she has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, mainly Uchiha Itachi," Sai answered back emotionally, but in the inside, he wanted to rip everything up. "So we're here to find the Kazekage. Do you know where he is?" Gaara smirked.

**SASUKE? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?**

Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the other men, were now in a Sound Settlement, Dawn. It was a beautiful town for Orochimaru to control.

Inside, Sasuke saw many things. It actually made him start thinking of his first home.

_There's a Ramen Store. Even if it isn't Ichiriku, Naruto would still like it. Here's a mattress store._

_Hn…Shikamaru would love to be lazy on that._

_A pet shop. I wonder if they have any bugs for Shino. _

_Oh gosh, a bookstore, with Ichi Ichi Paradise books. Jiraiya would feel proud. _

_And there's a Cherry Blossom Park. Sakura would- she would love that. Wherever you are…I'll find you. _

Kabuto, seeing that Sasuke was deep in thought, decided to snap him out.

"Sasuke-Kun, let me give you a briefing on Dawn," Kabuto said as he glanced at Orochimaru and waited for him to nod. "Dawn is one of the oldest-actually, the oldest Sound settlement ever…and it is also the only one Orochimaru didn't build," Kabuto looked to see if he had given a spark of careness to Sasuke. Surprisingly, he did.

"Go on," Sasuke urged on, a little impatiently.

"Orochimaru did not found this, oh no. It was none other than the infaminous Akatsuki that your brother is associated with…and maybe Sakura-Chan," Kabuto went on teasingly, but soon found himself smacked against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that about Sakura-Chan again," Sasuke choked out, his teeth barred together. He was ready to choke him.

Kabuto was terrified.

Orochimaru calmly snapped his fingers to get some men to take Sasuke off of him. Orochimaru couldn't go over there because he would have killed Kabuto himself. How

_How could he dare think something of that as of my Sakura-Chan? She would never leave Konoha. She would never walk away with the Akatsuki. She would never join the Akatsuki. She __will__ never fall in love with Uchiha Itachi._

"Grammpy," a little boy voice called out of the now mansion they were in, "why those boysssssssss fighying?" (A/N: when I write for the kids…there will be spelling errors.)

Sasuke and Kabuto both turned around to look at where the little voice was coming from. At seeing the little person, Sasuke put his Chidori away, for he did not wan t another little boy to be scarred as he was.

"Sasuke-Kun. Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru called as he went and picked up the little boy that looked like him when he was four. "This is…

**SAKURA-CHAN, ITACHI-KUN, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?**

What Sakura saw made her mood lighten, not just a little, but a lot. She had to smile in amazement. This little 'thing' was so kawaii.

Even Itachi had to look a little amazed. He even smiled from behind his cloak. It was a small smile though, so no one could see it.

Sakura reached down to pick up a bundle of jackets that had a solid thing under them. She turned only to knock into Itachi and he grabbed just in time by the waist. She handed him the bundle of jackets.

When the bundle of jackets thought it came down it peered out of the jackets. There was the cutest little boy. He had blonde hair that was spike and everything about him was small. He had big blue eyes as well.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked a little happier. Everyone turned to look at Itachi, except for Sakura, who was making something in the kitchen. She soon came out and walked right next to Itachi.

"M-My wame is Hokurai-Kun," the little boy stated. He soon let his shyness drift away. "And I only fwur," He said trying to say four.

"Your name is Hokurai and— Sakura was soon cut off by a fatherly Itachi.

"And you are only four," Itachi said smiling so that only Hokurai and Sakura could see. "So, where did you come from?" he asked fatherly.

"Well, the man wou call Weader, he my grammy," he said contemplating his thoughts.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked. "Hokurai-Kun, would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Hokurai-Kun would wove some tot wocoa?" Hokurai said ecstatically.

"All right!" Itachi exclaimed, "let's go get some."

Everyone except Sakura was amazed at how well they both did greeting Hokurai.

"Hey wait!" Hokurai exclaimed. "Who weese water seeple?"

"These other _people_ are- Sakura began but was cut off.

"I'm Uncle Deidara-Kun, and I can make you clay!" Deidara said trying to impress Sakura, but she and Itachi were doing something in the kitchen together.

"I'm Uncle Sasori-Kun, and you can come paint with me while making puppets," Sasori explained.

"And I'm Uncle Kisame-Kun and we can go look at fish together," Kisame answered.

"Okay, so wou Otooji Dede-Kun, wou are Otooji Sari-Kun, wou Otooji Kissy-Kun," Kisame grimaced at this, "and wou two war Otoosan Itchy-Kun and who are Okasaan Sakia-Chan, right?" he asked.

Everyone was amazed that he knew such Japanese. What surprised them most was when he called Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame Otooji for uncle and Sakura and Itachi are his Okaasan and Otoosan.

Deidara was on fire.

_Why couldn't he call me Otoosan instead of Itachi-Kun. I'm more special and more of a father like figure then he is._

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Itachi asked sitting down next to Sakura who held Sakura in her arms.

Soon everyone was satisfied. Itachi was sitting next to Sakura who was playing with Hokurai who was playing with Itachi. Hokurai soon yawned. Itachi found himself smiling at Sakura.

_My little brother was stupid. Not to claim her and making her his._

"Looks like someone's sweepy," Sakura stated acting like Hokurai. He nodded.

"You want a lullaby?" Itachi asked him. He nodded to this, too.

"Haha, Itachi-Kun, who's going to sing. None of us can," Sasori said. The others nodded.

"I know someone who can," his gaze soon drifted to Sakura . She began to sing:

**Just cause I  
Can  
I  
What to do  
Let me sing my song for you  
Not many can  
Cause its my command  
I know just how to get to you  
Let me sing my song for you **

When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby

Now that you seen  
It wasn  
Reality got the best of you  
I told you boy  
I would come after you  
Now it  
Can  
To have this fate with déjà vu  
Watch out boy  
I coming for you

When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing to you my lullaby

In your sleep  
Its got you so deep  
The sweet melody  
Has captured you, ooh  
Forever more

Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby

Sing my lullaby

When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby

Sing my lullaby

In a few minutes the little boy was asleep. Deidara was leaning on Sakura's right side while Itachi staring at the boy from the left.

Sakura too soon drifted off to sleep.

_So this is it_

_My first Akatsuki Mission:_

_Babysitting_

**The song I used was from Manda from the pokemon cd that my bro has. It's called lullaby.**

**Ok so is anyone gonna go to the Forum I made or what. The link will be below or in my profile. **

**Next week there will be some Itachi Sakura action. We find out who the little boy with Orochimaru is. We find out who the new Kazejage is and why Naji's team will be assigned a different mission. For further more info go to the link below.**


	6. Remembering Something

**CHAPTER 6: REMEMBERING SOMETHING**

**RECAP**

* * *

_Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the other men, were now in a Sound Settlement, Dawn. It was a beautiful town for Orochimaru to control._

_Inside, Sasuke saw many things. It actually made him start thinking of his first home._

_There's a Ramen Store. Even if it isn't Ichiriku, Naruto would still like it. Here's a mattress store._

_Hn…Shikamaru would love to be lazy on that._

_A pet shop. I wonder if they have any bugs for Shino. _

_Oh gosh, a bookstore, with Ichi Ichi Paradise books. Jiraiya would feel proud. _

_And there's a Cherry Blossom Park. Sakura would- she would love that. Wherever you are…I'll find you. _

_Kabuto, seeing that Sasuke was deep in thought, decided to snap him out._

"_Sasuke-Kun, let me give you a briefing on Dawn," Kabuto said as he glanced at Orochimaru and waited for him to nod. "Dawn is one of the oldest-actually, the oldest Sound settlement ever…and it is also the only one Orochimaru didn't build," Kabuto looked to see if he had given a spark of careness to Sasuke. Surprisingly, he did._

"_Go on," Sasuke urged on, a little impatiently._

"_Orochimaru did not found this, oh no. It was none other than the infaminous Akatsuki that your brother is associated with…and maybe Sakura-Chan," Kabuto went on teasingly, but soon found himself smacked against the wall._

"_Don't you ever say that about Sakura-Chan again," Sasuke choked out, his teeth barred together. He was ready to choke him._

_Kabuto was terrified._

_Orochimaru calmly snapped his fingers to get some men to take Sasuke off of him. Orochimaru couldn't go over there because he would have killed Kabuto himself. How_

_How could he dare think something of that as of my Sakura-Chan? She would never leave Konoha. She would never walk away with _

_the Akatsuki. She would never join the Akatsuki. She __will__ never fall in love with Uchiha Itachi._

"_Grammpy," a little boy voice called out of the now mansion they were in, "why those boysssssssss fighying?" (A/N: when I write for the kids…there will be spelling errors.)_

_Sasuke and Kabuto both turned around to look at where the little voice was coming from. At seeing the little person, Sasuke put his Chidori away, for he did not wan t another little boy to be scarred as he was._

"_Sasuke-Kun. Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru called as he went and picked up the little boy that looked like him when he was four. "This is…_

"Sasuke-Kun. Kabuto-Kun, this is my grandson Jokurai," Orochimaru said, grinning at the four year old who was know in his arms hugging his neck off.

Everyone stared at Orochimaru in bewilderment. Even Sasuke had to. Soon all of their jaws dropped as well as Sasuke's.

_How could this kid be Orochimaru's Grandson? _A sound ninja thought. _I've been with Orochimaru since day one and I don't remember him getting married at all or seeing any lady._

_How could Orochimaru-sensei have a grandson? _Kabuto thought, his face amazed. _This whole time I've been with him…I knew he kept secrets, but nothing like this. Did he get married? Have a daughter or a son? Did his daughter or son get married and have a son? If they did…wouldn't he tell me?_

_Well, well, well, Orochimaru-Kun. _Thought Sasuke not really amazed, but not really put together either. _You have a grandson. This will be a long and complicated story won't it? Let's see what you have to say._

Sasuke was about to ask when…

* * *

RECAP 

_What Sakura saw made her mood lighten, not just a little, but a lot. She had to smile in amazement. This little 'thing' was so kawaii._

_Even Itachi had to look a little amazed. He even smiled from behind his cloak. It was a small smile though, so no one could see it._

_Sakura reached down to pick up a bundle of jackets that had a solid thing under them. She turned only to knock into Itachi and he grabbed just in time by the waist. She handed him the bundle of jackets._

_When the bundle of jackets thought it came down it peered out of the jackets. There was the cutest little boy. He had blonde hair that was spike and everything about him was small. He had big blue eyes as well._

"_What's your name?" Itachi asked a little happier. Everyone turned to look at Itachi, except for Sakura, who was making something in the kitchen. She soon came out and walked right next to Itachi._

"_M-My wame is Hokurai-Kun," the little boy stated. He soon let his shyness drift away. "And I only fwur," He said trying to say four._

"_Your name is Hokurai and— Sakura was soon cut off by a fatherly Itachi._

"_And you are only four," Itachi said smiling so that only Hokurai and Sakura could see. "So, where did you come from?" he asked fatherly._

"_Well, the man wou call Weader, he my grammy," he said contemplating his thoughts._

"_Oh really?" Sakura asked. "Hokurai-Kun, would you like some hot cocoa?"_

"_Hokurai-Kun would wove some tot wocoa?" Hokurai said ecstatically._

"_All right!" Itachi exclaimed, "let's go get some."_

_Everyone except Sakura was amazed at how well they both did greeting Hokurai._

"_Hey wait!" Hokurai exclaimed. "Who weese water seeple?"_

"_These other __people__ are- Sakura began but was cut off._

"_I'm Uncle Deidara-Kun, and I can make you clay!" Deidara said trying to impress Sakura, but she and Itachi were doing something in the kitchen together._

"_I'm Uncle Sasori-Kun, and you can come paint with me while making puppets," Sasori explained._

"_And I'm Uncle Kisame-Kun and we can go look at fish together," Kisame answered._

"_Okay, so wou Otooji Dede-Kun, wou are Otooji Sari-Kun, wou Otooji Kissy-Kun," Kisame grimaced at this, "and wou two war Otoosan Itchy-Kun and who are Okasaan Sakia-Chan, right?" he asked._

_Everyone was amazed that he knew such Japanese. What surprised them most was when he called Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame Otooji for uncle and Sakura and Itachi are his Okaasan and Otoosan._

_Deidara was on fire._

_Why couldn't he call me Otoosan instead of Itachi-Kun. I'm more special and more of a father like figure then he is._

"_Who wants hot cocoa?" Itachi asked sitting down next to Sakura who held Sakura in her arms._

_Soon everyone was satisfied. Itachi was sitting next to Sakura who was playing with Hokurai who was playing with Itachi. Hokurai soon yawned. Itachi found himself smiling at Sakura._

_My little brother was stupid. Not to claim her and making her his._

"_Looks like someone's sweepy," Sakura stated acting like Hokurai. He nodded._

"_You want a lullaby?" Itachi asked him. He nodded to this, too._

"_Haha, Itachi-Kun, who's going to sing. None of us can," Sasori said. The others nodded._

"_I know someone who can," his gaze soon drifted to Sakura . She began to sing:_

_**Just cause I  
Can  
I  
What to do  
Let me sing my song for you  
Not many can  
Cause its my command  
I know just how to get to you  
Let me sing my song for you **_

_**When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby**_

_**Now that you seen  
It wasn  
Reality got the best of you  
I told you boy  
I would come after you  
Now it  
Can  
To have this fate with déjà vu  
Watch out boy  
I coming for you**_

_**When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing to you my lullaby**_

_**In your sleep  
Its got you so deep  
The sweet melody  
Has captured you, ooh  
Forever more**_

_**Lullaby  
Lullaby  
Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby**_

_**Sing my lullaby**_

_**When you lay down late at night  
I  
I know you don  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby**_

_**Sing my lullaby**_

_In a few minutes the little boy was asleep. Deidara was leaning on Sakura's right side while Itachi staring at the boy from the left._

_Sakura too soon drifted off to sleep._

_So this is it_

_My first Akatsuki Mission:_

_Babysitting_

Sakura was now asleep. Next to her on the left sat a mumbling Deidara, who was still mumbling on about what Hokurai had called him a Itachi.

On a rocking chair, sat the puppet master, Sasori. He was now finishing his hot cocoa and working on some more of his puppets. It really was a joy to him.

Sitting on a red armchair, sat Kisame. Guess what he was currently working on now? He had finished his hot cocoa minutes ago and was now chugging down his fifth glass of sake. What an idiot.

On the right side of Sakura, sat an ever emotionless Uchiha Itachi. For a few minutes, he was looking at Sakura, with the little boy in her arms. Her head was resting on his arms and Hokurai, in her warm grasp.

BOOM!!!

It was the loud thunder outside. It was a good thing they got Hokurai in or he would have been out there. Itachi now turned his head away from Sakura and was looking outside to the storm. He remembered how his otouto hated the thunder and lightning.

Deidara, sat still mumbling on about what Hokurai had said. Everyone had gotten used to it by now, so they just went on with what they were doing. If Sakura and Hokurai weren't sleeping, Itachi would surely have shut him up by now.

Deidara was still going on when he felt a slight movement from under the covers. He turned his head slightly to see that it was Sakura who had been moving.

_It's obviously not comfortable for her to sleep like this._

With that thought now in his head he soon obtained another amazing idea.

_What if I carried Sakura and that kid…Hokurai to her room, or better yet…my room and let them rest there until they woke up. She would be sure to feel comfortable there instead of where she is now. I would have to earn a kiss for that right, yeah?_

With this thought in his head he quietly got up and picked Sakura and Hokurai up, making sure he was walking in front of Itachi, and slowly carried them up the stairs. His stomach had butterflies in it just because of who he was holding in his arms. He soon reached his room and lay them on his bed. After covering them up, he stood there smiling. He really loved her.

* * *

RECAP 

_Walking in front of his group is Neji. But not just any old Neji. An irritated Neji. He couldn't believe this was his team. They were so embarrassing…well at least sometimes._

_A little ways behind him was the ever emotionless Sai. It was thanks to him and Shikamaru that the whole Ramen Restaurant wasn't burned down now, or worse. They cold have been put into jail. This is how it happened:_

_**Flashback:**_

_Neji ducked just in time as a dish came his way. It was for Naruto from Jiraiya, but he just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. Another dish was hurled toward Jiraiya, this time, and both Sai and Neji had to duck._

_That was the last straw. Shikamaru had sensed Sai's uneasiness and knew what they would have to do. At that second, Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and froze both Jiraiya and Naruto in their tracks. Next, Sai used one of his favorite jutsus: Artistic Bear. And with that, a bear came behind Naruto and Jiraiya and hugged them until they both fell unconscious._

"_I think someone's mad," Shikamaru whispered in Sai's ear. Lately, these two have been coming great friends._

"_Yah, well, it's not our fault. We should just blame Naruto and Jiraiya, the biggest idiots I've ever seen," Sai whispered bad, but this time the Kyuubi vessel caught on._

"_What did you say, Sai baka!" Naruto screamed back, breaking the quiet moment they were all sharing._

"_Geez, you're not only an idiot, but also death," Sai began, "I said, 'Naruto and Jiraiya are the biggest idiots I have ever seen!" Sai answered back._

"_Excuse me!" Jiraiya called back. "I'll have you know that I am a great writer of great books!"_

"_I knew Naruto was stupid, but over the last two years when Naruto went with you and came back, he was obtaining more stupidness," Shikamaru answered back._

_Oh-oh…here comes another battle royale._

"_Is this how Konoha Abnu teams get along," a lovely girl voice came out of knowhere. "I thought you guys were better than that!"_

_At first, everyone thought it was Sakura, but as they soon looked up, their faces fell. It was their old friend Temari._

"_Why the long faces boys and why are you here in Suna?" Temari asked, a little annoyed that they weren't happy to see her._

"_Sakura-Chan…she's gone," Naruto said sadly._

"_What do you mean 'gone'?" a manly voice asked out of nowhere. It was Gaara. During the past few years he had grown accustomed to her. She once tended his wounds after an accident. They spent awhile together after that._

"_We believe she has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, mainly Uchiha Itachi," Sai answered back emotionally, but in the inside, he wanted to rip everything up. "So we're here to find the Kazekage. Do you know where he is?" Gaara smirked._

"So," Gaara sail slyly and slowly, "I see you are looking for the one called the Kazekage," he finished, glancing at Temari, who, too, had a smirk on her face.

"Believe it!! Yes, we are!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to lighten up the mood. He was also trying to lighten up the tension going on between Neji and Gaara. This could take a while. He knew they both did not like each other, just because of _his _Sakura-Chan.

"Yes, we are," began Neji, calmly as he was trying to keep his cool and his natural poker face, "now if you will excuse us so we can go find the Kazekage and ask if he has seen Sakura-Chan," Neji retorted back. He was loosing his patience and that wasn't too easy for him to do.

"Do you boys need any help?" Temari asked playfully. How she loved the look on _his _face. Oh no, not Neji's, but Shikamaru's. He looked annoyed, as if he was saying 'why would we need a girl's help.'

"No, I believe we can find him on our own, thank you," Shikamaru spoke up, staring intently at her then at Neji.

"Well, it looks like you guys could 'cause you did find him," Temari said having a giggle fit. Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji, soon raised one eye-brow. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Suna's greatest Kazekage and my brother, Gaara," Temari announced staring at all of them this time.

Gaara smirked.

Neji's jaw dropped.

And Naruto's mind spun: _Need more Ramen. Need more Ramen._

_

* * *

__**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Itachi-nisan, Itachi-nisan?" called a quiet, little 8-year old's voice. It was Sasuke. He was now wondering aimlessly in the Uchiha Manor. The reason he wandering around? Simple. He was looking for his Itachi-nisan._

"_Itachi-nisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Sasuke called again, knowing that Itachi hated it when he made words sound longer. Sasuke didn't like to annoy his older brother, but it was times like this when he would have to. Sasuke wanted to ask his favorite question of the day. That was…_

"_Itachi-nis" Sasuke was soon cut off by a gigantic hand that was covering his mouth. He squealed and squirmed, but he still couldn't get out of the hand's grip. He was soon pulled into a hard chest, He looked up, only to see…_

"_Itachi-nisan," Sasuke whispered happily. How joyous he was to find his older brother._

_13 year old Itachi looked down and just smiled at his younger brother. He truly loved him, there was no question about that, it was just a little…irritating._

"_Sasuke-kun, what is wrong?" Itachi asked, still smirking at him. You see, the only Uchihas who knew how to smile were Sasuke and Sasukes and Itachi's mother, Mikoto._

"_Oh, Aniki, you see," Sasuke began, his voice getting a little louder than was necessary. Itachi was a quiet person and rarely talked loud. It was quite annoying to him to here his little otouto talk loud._

_Itachi soon shushed him. "Otouto, speak quietly," Itachi instructed. Sasuke shook his head happily._

"_Aniki, you promised yesterday that you would-," Itachi knew what was coming next, for he heard it many times, and soon cut Sasuke off._

"_That I would practice shuriken with you. I know, I know," Itachi said finishing Sasuke's sentence. "but listen, I can't play now. How about tomorrow?" Itachi asked as he turned his head._

"_Ok, Niisan," Sasuke said a little sad. This would always happen each time he asked this question._

"_Good, now come. Okaasan is making your favorite for dinner, Tomato Soup," Itachi said trying to make young, little Sasuke smile._

_Sasuke put on a fake smile as he watched the silhouette of his brother walk down the long hallway._

_**He always say that and we never play. We never practice we never do anything together anymore. It's like I don't even exist.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mitter Sasu-Kun?" came a little boy's voice from under him. Itachi had his head in the past. He was thinking of the old days."Are wou okie-dokie?" cute little Jokurai asked from below Sasuke.

At this, Sasuke had to look down to the cute little boy that was staring at him with huge, brown eyes. Sasuke soon crouched down low and answered him.

"Yes, I am fine, arigauto for asking," Sasuke replied. He was now crouching down looking intently in the young boy's eyes.

"Are wou swore, 'cause you were looking to thwe skwy," Jokurai asked in his cute, little voice.

"Yes, yes I am."

By this time, the whole group was on their way up the stairs. Kabuto was in front talking to Orochimaru, leaving Sasuke and Jokurai in the back talking.

Jokurai waved his hand for Sasuke to bend down, but instead he found himself being picked up. He gladly whispered in Sasuke's ears.

"Sasu-Kun, I don't weally wike Kabuttie-Kun," Jokurai whispered in Sasuke's ear.

With that, Sasuke had to smile. It was a real smile, one he didn't realize he had. For this was the smile he'd shown when he met…

* * *

In Deidara's room, in his bed, Sakura was tossing and turning obviously having a dream. Not a good dream, though. A bad dream: 

"_Come on, Ssssssssssakura-Chan, don't you want to play with me?" Orochimaru asked. He was pinning Sakura on the forest floor of Konoha Forest._

_Under him, wiggling around, lay Sakura, trying to scream for dear's life, but was without no avail, because there was a gag in her mouth. _

"_Now come, Sssssssssakura-Chan, thissssssssss won't hurt one bit," Orochimaru chided, trying to get her to calm down. _

_He soon ripped of her skirt and…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shrieked Sakura as she bolted upright from her pillows on Deidara's bed. Her screaming had just woken up Hokurai, who was looking at her scared.

"Okaasan, are wou okay," he asked silently, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working, though. He soon pushed the covers off himself and scurried down the hall, to the stairs, and down them. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He ran past Deidara, through the library where Sasori was, practically pushed Kisame down, only to get to _his _Otaasan. Itachi.

"Otaasan, Otaasan!" he screamed all out of breathe. Itachi turned around and looked at the little boy who was now out of breathe. By this time, everyone was now in Itachi's room looking at him and then at Hokurai.

"Otaasan, it-it's Okaasan, she's screaming. Hurry!" he said as he was now running past the confused men. In lightning speed, Itachi was at the door and out of it, too. The others fallowed, with Deidara right after Itachi.

They soon bolted through Deidara's door. There, they found Hokurai sitting on the bed, trying to calm down a shaking Sakura. Deidara was the first to come close to her, followed by Sasori and Kisame. Itachi kept his distance for now.

"Sakura-Chan, what-," but Deidara was soon cut off by Sakura pushing them away, only letting Hokurai come close to her. They could now see that she was crying frantically.

"Stay away," she sobbed, "just stay away," she was now going through an emotional breakdown like none other. What were they to do?

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" all three men asked in unison. She just shook her head 'no.'

Itachi, seeing that they were getting nowhere with this, called Hokurai and put him on his shoulders. He walked toward Sakura and…

* * *

"Surprised, Neji-Kun?" Gaara asked, still staring at the team who knew nothing. He was specifically staring at one, Neji Hyuga. 

Neji knew not what to say. Yes, he was surprised, but he didn't want to admit that to his team and especially Gaara. He would have to keep his dignity without lying. Thay wasn't hard for this Hyuga to do.

Gaara was still waiting for Neji's reply. _He must be surprised! This is old news so could he already know? No. There is no way._

He turned to look at everyone else, except for Temari. They all looked surprise, except for Naruto.

_He probably still can't comprehend any of this. It must be amazing to him. _He soon saw Naruto's face turn befuddled. _Finally, the idiot of a ninja comprehended what I was saying. _

Gaara soon turned to look back at the Hyuga. What he saw made his face frown. Did Neji leave? Was he sleeping? No. He has his smug of a smirk on his face.

_What is he smirking about? He must have found out some way, but how? It doesn't look as if the rest of them may know._

He then turned to Temari, who just shrugged, a little surprised herself that he had known. He then turned back to look at Neji. Gaara had his poker face on now.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Gaara asked, through gritted teeth. He was trying to hold his rage in. It wasn't working that well. He felt like just dying.

Neji just stood a few inches from him. He was still smirking. It was now a little more smug that it was before. This made Gaara enraged.

_Fool! At least show some kind of expression than that stupid, idiotic smirk. How does he hold it up for that long?_

"Well!" Gaara asked a little bit louder. The tone of his voice soon snapped everyone out of their befuddlement. They all stared at Gaara and then at Neji.

Gaara was about to ask again when Neji spoke up.

"Does it matter?" Neji asked with his smirk still in place. "What if I did know you were the Kazekage? What if I didn't know? What if I knew that you were who you say you are because you are who you say you are to us right now?"

Neji had just done one of his famous confusions. This would leave anyone he talked to bewildered. Everyone there at this time just stared at him, even Gaara. It was oh so confusing!!

Gaara was about to speak again when a bird with a note came on its way and landed on Neji's shoulder. Neji took the note and read it out loud, knowing it was from Lady Tsunadae. It read:

_**Neji:**_

_**How is your team doing? Did you find out about Sakura's whereabouts? Anyway, enough idle chit chat. Miss Hinata has found out where Sakura might be before you guys. Please report back to Konoha immediately. This is important business. We may be one step closer to finding and rescuing Sakura-Chan. Get back. NOW!!**_

_**Lady**_

_**Tsunadae**_

With this, the team turned around and left the sight without saying a word. Gaara was furious now!

**

* * *

**Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Jokurai, and the other members of Sound soon reached the top of the stairs. That was their exercise for today. That was a long stairway! 

"Lord Orochimaru-Kun, if you don't mind me asking, but why are we up here?" asked a curious Kabuto.

_And I thought I knew everything about him. I guess I was wrong. I didn't even know about this room. Hey, where's the kid?_

Kabuto turned around only to see Jokurai talking to a very interested looking Sasuke. He was bending down listening to what Jokurai had to say.

_Hm. At least he looks interested. Wait…Sasuke-Kun, look interested! What could be more interesting that that kid has to say other than what I have to say? I am more interesting than a kid, right?_

"Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru called, taking Kabuto out of his thoughts. "We are here because I always come up here looking for any information from Oto as we traveled. I must keep intact somehow."

"Yes, sir," said Kabuto, bowing in an apologetic way. "But sir, what have could happen while we were away for such a short time?" Kabuto asked. Boy was he pushing his luck.

"Kabuto-Kun!" Orochimaru called a little bit louder and harsher. Everyone looked up, including Sasuke and little Jokurai . This had startled him. "Kabuto-Kun, do not talk back to me and ask me questions. For all we know they could've found Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru finished. The last few words made Sasuke wonder.

_Why would he care so much about Sakura-Chan? If I asked him he would probably say 'I want to make you happy' but I know that's not the truth. So what is? What is his connection with Sakura-Chan?_

"Sobofu, please don't be mad," young little Jokurai pleaded, as he tried to calm down his grandfather. (A/N: Sobofu means grandpa) He climbed up his grandfather and looked him in his eyes. "Be calm," Jokurai instructed playfully. This made Orochimaru smile.

"Alright," he said as Jokurai ran back to Sasuke, "let's head back to Oto."

A few minutes later they were all in the forest heading back home. They were listening non-stop to Jokurai's stories.

"Hey wou guys, wou wanna know what?" Jokurai asked. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto looked down at him. "Wou are Otooji Kabuttie, wat's Sobofu Rochi, and wou," he pointed to Sasuke, "wou are Otaasan Sasu-Kun, Ok alright," he said smiling.

Everyone was soon smiling at him, even Sasuke. He had to admit, the kid was pretty cute.

They were now walking forever when they saw them…

It was…

**

* * *

**"Still, Neji, you could have been a teensy bit nicer to Gaara," Naruto said. They were now walking home and Naruto was still on the stupid Gaara subject. 

"They get what they deserve, Naruto," Sai retorted back for Neji. "I'm wondering. What is it between you and panda boy?" Sai asked Neji, moving a little closer to him.

"Ya, I was sort of wondering that, too, when we were back there," Jiriya chimed in, him too, getting closer to Neji.

"Hn, that is none of your concern," Neji retorted back rather coldly.

Jiriaya was now bothering Sai and Neji about his latest book. They were tired of hearing this and just o'ed and awed at good times. They were such a good team.

Neji soon turned, only to see that they were separated from the rest of the team.

"Where'd they go?" Neji asked Sai, who just shrugged, and Jiraiya, who was thinking about women…again.

Neji soon turned around from glaring at Jiraiya and bumped into a stiff Sai. He moved around only to see…

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_**

* * *

**_Itachi now had Hokurai on his shoulders as he slowly made his way over to a scared Sakura. She was still laying on the bed, shaking hysterically. He had never been in this kind of situation before, but he felt like he knew what to do. 

When he got there, he picked Sakura up bridal style and walked to the door. There, Deidara was blocking his way. He looked sternly at Itachi. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Maybe I should take Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara suggested. He reached his hands out to grab her. Itachi didn't move, but just stared at her. Hokurai looked stern. He was just about to touch Sakura when she had a sudden outburst.

"Get the hell away from me," Sakura said coldly, snuggling back in Itachi's arms.

Deidara looked amazed.

Sasori, too, looked amazed.

Kisame was thinking about the sake in the kitchen.

Hokurai shook his head happily.

Itachi just stared at Deidara.

Deidara soon moved to the left. At the same time, Hokurai and Itachi nodded a thanks and left pass the doorway toward Sakura's room.

Deidara slumped to the ground. "She rejected me. Just like that she left me," Deidara said about to cry.

Sasori went over to his friend and helped him up and to the bed. He would have to try and calm Deidara down.

Kisame was now half way out the doorway.

"Where are you going?" came Sasori's ruff voice. Kisame turned around slyly. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to get me some sake," Kisame said truthfully. Sasori tensed than smiled.

"Good, than you get two more bottles, right?" he asked warningly. Kisame was afraid this would happen.

Itachi had just reached Sakura's room and placed her on the bed. Her eyes were slightly red and fluffy. He placed Hokurai right next to her. He snuggled up next to her.

"Okaasan, can you tell me a story about the dream?" Hokurai asked out of knowhere. He was very tired and wanted a bedtime story.

He turned around to find out why she wasn't saying anything, only to find out that she was sleeping. Hokurai smiled and fell into bed.

"Goodnight, Otaasan and Okaasan," he said as he fell asleep.

Itachi smirked and then left. He walked to his room and fell asleep. He had pain in his heart, and not hearburn, but something else.

_I feel like_

_Like_

_I'm remembering Something._

_**

* * *

**_**This chapter took forever, sorry. Can you believe it? Orochimaru has a grandson, or is he his? Jokurai sounds like Hokurai could they be related? Sai, Neji, and Jiraiya met Sasuke and company. Sakura screams at Deidara, wow!**

**Next chappy filled with fluff. It takes place during the night.**


	7. Crimson Pool

CHAPTER 7: Crimson Pool

"Uchiha Sasuke and company, what a pleasant surprise to run into you," Neji drawled out, standing next to a stiff Sai.

Sai was just standing there. He was glaring at them, but mostly Sasuke _Uchiha._ _He's the reason Sakura's hurt. He's the reason she rarely talks. He's the reason she's so cold. He's the reason why she has gone to kill his brother. He's the reason we are searching for her. Sasuke Uchiha's the reason she is the way she is now…distant._

It was night right now, so Neji, Jiraiya, and Sai could barely see anyone else, but Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. That is what is to be expected, though, for they were the most common that they knew.

"Well, well, boyssssss, look what the wind blew in," came Orochimaru's slithering, yet cool voice. "An old hag, a white-eyed hero, and the Uchiha look alike," Orochimaru continued.

Kabuto took out his needless. "Well, this will be fun," Kabuto said slyly, pushing his glasses back. He never did like Jiraiya as much as he looked up to Orochimaru and Tsunadae. Neji was just such impudence to him. He definitely despised Sai. He looked like Sasuke, afterall, and Kabuto hates Sasuke.

Sasuke, looking completely unmoved by all of this, just stared at all of them until he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down only to see Jokurai looking at his fellow Konoha allies with scared eyes. He soon spoke up.

"Otossan Sasu-Kun, who wese weople and why do they wanna weet us up?" asked Jokurai, in his little squeaky voice.

Hearing the voice, Neji slowly shifted his head and looked at what was attached to Sasuke's lower left leg. He saw a young boy and soon came to his first conclusion. _They must have kidnapped that young boy._ His gaze stood on Jokurai.

Sasuke, noticing Neji's gaze, pulled Jokurai closer to him and soon pulled him behind himself.

"Well, well, well, Sasuke-Kun, I never thought you as acting like a father-figure," Neji replied. Soon everyone's eyes drifted to Sasuke and the little boy cowering behind him. "Knowing how you are now, you probably kidnapped him."

"Where's Sakura-Chan," was all Sasuke said, still looking straight ahead while hushing Jokurai. At that precise moment, a kunai came flying past his head. It came from Sai's direction. Everyone looked up at Sai.

"That's what I want to know," Sai began, "shouldn't you know where your brother is?" Sai asked with a mocking smile. By this time, Jokurai went safely back to one of the men who were hidden. His job was to keep Jokurai safe.

A kunai zipped past Sai's head and got him by the throat just a little, though. "What am I?" Sasuke asked, his head down so you could only see his bangs, "my brother's keeper?!" With that enraged shout, he lifted his head, only for them to see his activated sharingan and threw kunai's at them. Orochimaru took the sing and readied to attack, as did Kabuto.

* * *

_Sakura-Chan, yeah. Why were you so afraid-mad at me for just trying to help you? _Deidara thought as he lay in bead. It was about midnight, the same night that Sakura had her sudden outburst on him. _Sakura-Chan…_

_**They soon bolted through Deidara's door. There, they found Hokurai sitting on the bed, trying to calm down a shaking Sakura. Deidara was the first to come close to her, followed by Sasori and Kisame. Itachi kept his distance for now.**_

…_what's wrong…_

"_**Stay away," she sobbed.**_

…_what did I do to you or whoever was in that dream…_

Those thoughts in his head, Deidara soon drifted to sleep. In another room someone else was as restless as he was. That person was none other than Haruno Sakura.

Sakura had just woken up in sweat due to another fearful dream. It was like the other ones she has suffered in the past. Her, on the Konoha Forest Floor, Orochimaru, on top of her, and many, many screams.

_What's wrong with me? I thought I was as cold as an Uchiha, but then…why are these dreams scaring me so much? Why am I losing all of my coldness? What's breaking me?_

Sakura, still thinking, was soon broken by a little thing nudging her left side. She turned only to see a cute, sleeping little Hokurai snuggling close to her.

"I love you Okaasan, Saki," Hokurai stated in his dreams.

_Hn, isn't that sweat. He's dreaming of me. Why can't all boys be like you, little Hokurai._

After this thought, Sakura had tried to return to her deep slumber, but couldn't. She soon suggested that she was thirsty. With this thought in mind, she climbed out of her king-sized bed, snuggled Hokurai back under the covers, and made her way toward the door.

After she got out of the room and into the long hallway, she gently closed the door hoping Hokurai, or anyone else wouldn't wake up. She soon made her way past many doors.

Having heard footsteps, Deidara cracked his door open and peered outside. His groggy mood shifted to a happy one when he saw _his_ Sakura-Chan going down the hallway.

_She must be heading to the kitchen, _he thought. He soon heard a growl down where his stomach was and put his hand on it. _I guess I should be heading there, too._ He soon made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

A fast whiz was all Neji could here, as he just in time dodged the attack coming for him from Kabuto.

_The medic-nin's not that bad,_ thought Neji. _Just like Saku- no there's no time to think about that now._ Just as he finished that thought another needle came straight for him and almost got him in the neck.

Kabuto was just taking out one of his famous poisonous dart needles, when a kunai knocked it straight from his hand. He looked up, only to see an upper leg coming for his face.

BOOM!!!!!

Neji had hit Kabuto and now Kabuto was flying straight for a giant tree. _He can't get back from that one._ But, as he said this, Kabuto's figure had turned into a tree log. Neji had his eyes wide._ What the-!? Where'd he go._

Kabuto was right behind him in a matter of seconds just about to punch Neji in the back. This time it was Neji's turn. Sensing Kabuto's closeness, he jumped up and dodged it. This sent both shinobi in a hand to hand combat.

Jiraiya looked over to where his "captain" and Kabuto were fighting. _Hah when will they ever learn that fighting is not the answer…reading my books are!_ Thinking of this, Jiraiya had know idea of what a certain Snake Sanin was doing.

From Jiraiya's back, he had felt a certain hard pain. Blood rushed out of his mouth and his body arched to the front. Another punch was coming his way when he dodged it just in time, by jumping in the air.

Orochimaru looked up in astonishment when Jiraiya kicked him in the chin. In slow motion, Jiraiya saw his head turn upward in a back direction and soon all of Orochimaru's body soon went with it.

"Ha, now do you see who the strongest is?" Jiraiya asked Orochimaru a little smugly. Ok, not a little…a lot.

Orochimaru's head smapped right back up, as he went flying into the air still? "Yes, I do," he began as snakes were coming from his arms and surrounding his waist, "me." And with that, he took his position and flew right back up to attack Jiraiya dead on in his face.

Sasuke turned his head looking away from the Sanin fight. _So this is what it must have been like when Naruto saw Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-Sama, and Tsunadae-Sama, fight. All we're missing here is-_

"Uchiha, are you gonna stand there looking at your _master_, or are you going to fight a fight like everyone says you can, I mean, could?" Sai asked in his teasing voice. Sasuke knew he was trying to tease him, but said nothing as he stared at him. His look was one of disgust.

A black triangular thing whizzed passed Sai's head. He dodged just in time and when he turned back, he only saw a kunai in a tree. _Damn Uchiha,_ was his only thought. When he turned his head, it met a heavy knee. Sai flew backwards, but soon landed on his feet. He wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Is that all you got, Uchiha," Sai asked, looking hurt. "I mean, come on. I've been hearing so much great things about you I thought you would have been better," Sai said, having a feign look of hurt on his face.

_Just because he was in MY team 7 he thinks he knows everything about me,_ Sasuke thought. _Now he acts as if he protects Sakura, though she is gone._

"Come on, I thought you were more like," Sai paused, and let an evil grin grace his feautures, "_Uchiha Itachi_," he looked at Sasuke dead in the eyes as soon as he said this. His grin soon turned into a frown as he looked at Sasuke.

"Let's get a few things clear," Sasuke seethed out of his clenched teeth.

"Number 1: If I am asking you where Sakura-Chan is, why the hell would I know myself?" he seethed this out looking at the ground with his eyes.

"Number 2: I serve no one. I have no leader, no teacher, and most of all…no master," Sasuke said, still looking to the ground, not bothering to look up. Sai could tell Sasuke was shaking and was probably about to break. _And when he does that I will take my chance._

"And number 3: I was-and still am, not MY BROTHER'S DAMN KEEPER!" with this last statement out of him, Sasuke jerked his head upward. His regular commas in his eyes were gone and now replaced with the same of Itachi's. Just by getting mad he received the Mangekyou.

Sasuke leaped forward, and within a few seconds, grabbed Sai by neck and threw him to the nearest tree. Sai, using a new technique took out a black covered paint brush and painted a force field around himself, but not even that could protect him from what was to come.

Sasuke broke through the force field and grabbed Sai by the neck once again, this time…almost choking him to death. He looked deep into Sai's eyes and sent him through all the pain Sasuke had gone through.

Sasuke brought out his chidori when Naruto came crashing down on him, making Sasuke let go of Sai and he and Naruto come tumbling down to the edge of the cliff. They wrestled like two pack of wolf leaders who wanted a piece of meat for their clan.

"What are you doing?" this time it was Naruto who seethed out the question to his clenched teeth. "Were you trying to kill him?!" Naruto asked, now on top of Sasuke pushing his head down forcefully.

"I wasn't trying," Sasuke began looking down from where Naruto eyes tried to meet his. _Oh no Naruto, I wasn't trying at all. _"I was doing it!" Sasuke rasped out, pushing Naruto off of him. He was about to kick him in the head when he felt two dogs grab him from both sides. He turned to see his former sensei.

"I do not like seeing any of my students fight," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke sternly. _Sasuke what has happened to you? What have you done? What has that sadistic snake done?_ Kakashi then looked over at the unconscious Sai, who was still slumped next to a tree.

"If you don't like sssssssssseing your ssssssssssstudents, or ex-ssssstudents fight," came Orochimaru's voice out of knowhere, "than maybe you sssssshould look away," came Orochimaru's voice as he threw Jiraiya on top of the copy ninja. They both landed with a soft 'oof' one on top of each other.

With this all of the ninjas got up and began to fight, whether it be Sound or Neji's team, they all began to fight. One by one the came crashing down, but soon going back up to their feet.

Jokurai looked at them with fearfulness in his eyes. Soon, he saw a sound ninja come crashing to the ground next to him. Before the impact though, he covered his eyes with is little hands. He soon cracked them open to see Sasuke on the ground getting up. He looked to see what Sasuke was looking at and saw a certain blonde lunging at him. Being afraid he soon screamed:

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" and with his little voice a bright light formed from the middle of them, all the ninjas, and separated them. And with that young voice a bang occurred and sent all of them flying.

* * *

"I wonder what's in the cupboard to eat?" Sakura wondered out loud. She soon felt her stomach grumbling and put a hand to it. It was a good thing no one was there to hear that…not that she would really care.

"How can such a small and fragile thing make such a big noise I wonder, yeah?" came a rather playful voice from the hallway leading to the kitchen. It was Deidara. He was looking at her with a playful tint in his eyes.

Sakura turned around to look at him. She smirked a little taking in his playful figure. _If it was two and a half years ago I would have probably jumped, but I have changed and must not show my old emotions._ Sakura soon broke the silence. "If you were hoping that I would have jumped, screamed, or show some type of emotion…you were wrong," Sakura stated rather coldly, looking back at him with the coldest eyes he has ever seen, well not as cold as Itachi of course. "I haven't shown any emotion in awhile."

"Except for earlier tonight, yeah," Deidara stated as if he was reminding her of what had taken place in his room earlier. "You screamed and told me to get away from—" he was soon cut off by her feminine voice.

"It was a terrible dream that I always had, but not as bad as I did today," she stated calmly. Deidara could sense a little embarrassment in her voice. _So it happens to her often?_

"You have it often then, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura soon turned to look at him again, her eyes a little softened. "The dream, I mean, yeah," he stated. They both just stared at each other for awhile. Deidara, feeling a little uncomfortable, walked back near the hallway to leave. He stopped when he heard her speak under her bangs:

"Please," Sakura said rather gruffly. She hadn't said that word in awhile so it felt weird to say it again.

Deidara, who could tell she hadn't said that word in awhile, took upon himself a mischievous grin. When Sakura looked up she returned a face of puzzlement. Deidara looked rather pleased with himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, yeah. What did you say, yeah?" Sakura grimaced at this at first. Deidara took another step back afraid of what might happen. Suddenly…

Sakura burst out laughing, having tears come out of her eyes. Deidara, at first, looked puzzled, but he soon lightened up. He too, began laughing as well. Suddenly, they found themselves both laughing. They soon silenced when they heard steps coming down the hallway.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

_Step…_

It was getting closer. Their eyes widen in horror. What could it be that was coming so close to them? Everyone was asleep, right?

_Step…_

_Step…_

"Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara whispered. He put an arm around Sakura's waist absentmindedly.

_Step…_

_Step…_

"What?" she whispered back. She barely noticed that his arm was around her. She soon got in fighting position despite where his arm lay.

_Step…_

_Step…_

"It's getting closer, yeah," he whispered again. He, too, was getting into fighting position.

_Step…_

_Step…_

They got knives out of the newly redone kitchen cabinet. They were ready to throw like the knives were kunais themselves.

_Step…_

_Step…_

'Here it comes' Sakura mouthed to no one in particular. Both of them were ready to throw.

_Step…_

_Step…_

At the same time, as if they were on, they swung their hands with the readied knives in them. It was like slow motion.

_Step…_

_Step…_

Sakura let go of her knife as it raced to the doorway. Deidara, taking this as a signal, readied himself if they came through and blocked Sakura's attack.

_Step…_

_Step…_

_St-_

_THUD!!!_

* * *

**I am sorry to say that the author of this story has died. She was my older sis. And she died of a coma the day after she updated this story. I found out she had an account and decided to take her story under my wing. I'm sorry it had to go like this. I was thinking. Wat did u thin of this chappie so far. I did it and if u guys like it I may continue on with the story s my own.**

**This is just part 1 of the chapter. I will do everything like my sister did and much more. I know what her wishes for was. She wants to make a website and that's exactly what I am doing, making a website. I'll send the link when I'm done.**

**Part 2 in this chappie will have some Ita/Saku fluff. Jokura and Sasuke acting like father and son. Meeting the rest of Neji's team. Major characters will be brought in on this chappie. I am sorry that this was so short I just thought I woul get out the bad news to u.**


	8. Crimson Pool part 2

Chapter 8 :Crimson Pool (part 2)

All of a sudden, Deidara and Sakura saw a huge mass of blue in a ball, hurl down the hallway and into the kitchen. Deidara just jumped out of the way from the wrecking ball's path. Sakura did a flip, and was able to flip over it.

The hurling and rolling blue mass kept on going. It was quite fast for something as big as it was.

It was still rolling, when Sakura noticed that it was heading straight for the knife shelf. _That's going to hurt whatever that is if those knives fall in it. _Sakura grimaced at her next thought. _And if that is an animal or anything that contains blood that will be a lot of blood on my newly painted kitchen._

Sakura, having all these thoughts in her head, quickly took action. She flipped from her spot to the counter and picked up a fork. She flipped back to Deidara and took the kunai in his hand. He was shocked at how quick she did it. Next, she stood still and aimed her fork at a decoration net on the ceiling. With perfect aim, she threw her kunai and it let the net dropped.

The rolling ball ran straight into the net, but instead of stopping, it became entwined in the net and went rolling with it.

"Sakura-Chan, I don't think that was your idea when you did all of that cool stuff, yeah," Deidara said, still in shock at what he just saw in front of him.

"Oh, yes it was," Sakura said, smirking with satisfactory.

The next thing Sakura did was throw the fork at the net. To Deidara's amazement, the fork grabbed the four ends of the net and pinned them together. It redirected the net's direction and it was soon planted into the wall.

Deidara's mouth fell in shock.

The net began on moving and grumbling.

Sakura smirked with a triumphant look in her eyes. She walked over to the moving and grumbling net.

"You know, Kisame, some people can walk down the stairs without making loud noises, falling with a thud, and rolling around like a wrecking ball that was leashed so it will not hit a pack of knives," Sakura said indicating the knives he was about to roll into.

Kisame grumbled at this statement made by the new Akatsuki member and his new girl companion. "You girls think you're so smart and so coordinated, don't you?" Kisame grumbled, his arms over his chest.

"Well, she must be a lot smarter than you, yeah," Deidara began laughing hysterically. "Cause, what you just did over there was not so smart, yeah. And don't even go the there with the whole coordinated thing. I bet she could walk down the step without falling, yeah," he couldn't help himself now. He had just had to laugh and his teammate.

Kisame slowly made his way over to him. Deidara, who was still laughing, did not notice the fact that Kisame stopped right in front of him.

"Ahem," Kisame cleared his throat.

Deidara still kept on laughing.

"Ahem," Kisame said a little louder.

Deidara was still laughing, but now with his head back and finger pointing at the spot where he last saw Kisame. He still didn't notice he was near him.

"A-a-a-a-HEM!" Kisame said much louder now. This time, Deidara did take notice of him and how close he was to himself. "Are YOU laughing at ME?" Kisame asked, his voice acting gruff and adult like.

"Eep," was all Deidara could manage to muster up. He slowly made his way over to Sakura and behind her, too.

"Don't think you can hind behind her," Kisame said making his way closer to the shivering boy and the looking away Sakura. When he was in her so-called "Bubble" she held her hand out. Kisame just stopped and looked puzzled.

"You want some fish food?" Sakura asked innocently. "I know how some fish are cranky and all they need is a good shake of food," Sakura went on. She now held slyness in her voice. Kisame just grimaced.

"DON"T. EVEN. GO. THERE," Kisame stated, stopping every word. He was not about to get outwitted by a little girl.

"But I'm just saying how all fish are cranky and when they are cranky you give them food. I had a fish once," Sakura began, looking as if she was taking a trip down memory lane.

"And what happened to it?" Kisame just barely seethed out through his now clenched teeth. He was getting really annoyed.

"My friend, Naruto, picked it up out of its fishbowl and led it to his mouth," Sakura said, as if she was remembering something good. "But before that, he asked me for some salt, pepper, and some hot sauce."

Kisame fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Deidara asked, now coming out from his hiding place behind Sakura. He looked at the fish like man.

"No. Not yet," Sakura began, "but when he hears my other story I'm sure he will be," Sakura merely stated. She and Deidara looked at each other as he began to laugh.

* * *

In a canopy of large trees lay about four dozen men. They weren't really moving around, but they were alive. They were a ninja group, and their clothes were brown, black and white. It was sound and they all were alive.

Some of them were bandaging each other. Others were stretching from head to toe. Many were walking around aimlessly trying to figure what in the world had happened. The stupid ones were in the distance playing poker and gambling. "Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is, Kabuto?" Orochimaru screamed. He was very angry, that you could tell by just looking in his eyes.

"S-sir, he's not h-here among us," Kabuto barely got out. He was now very scared of his master as were the others who heard his rant. He didn't what to do.

"My grandson must be somewhere near here. He should've been with us. I would hate to think that he was blasted off with Jiraiya somewhere!" Orochimaru still ranted on. This was not a good day.

Sasuke, who was laying down somewhere behind them, had his eyes close and his arms over his body covering something. Whatever it was it started squirming around. _What is this and why can't I open my eyes,_ was all Sasuke could think.

"Kabuto, I want every man looking for my grandson," Orochimaru quietly commanded Kabuto.

"But, sir, the men…they re weak from the impact of the attack we just saw," Kabuto tried to explain as logically as possible.

_The impact. I remember that. I was about to attack Naruto when-_he was cut off by another squirm in his arms. He opened his and arms only to see and wide-eyed Jokurai. Sasuke slowly let a ghost smile tug at his lips.

"Grampy, I'm over here," Jokurai called over. Orochimaru turned his head only to see his small grandson in the arms of Sasuke. He ran over.

"Grampy, Jokurai sawry," Jokurai said with his eyes down. Orochimaru looked puzzled. "It was Jokurai's fault that the big wast happened. All Jokurai wid was scream 'stop' and then the humugous thing-a-magig-ie happened. Daddy Sasu saved Jokurai by covering him up with his body. Jokurai sawry," Jokurai explained to Orochimaru. When he looked up he saw Orochimaru smiling.

"That's ok." Orochimaru soothed, as he picked Jokurai up. "You are just learning your powers and your purpose in life," Orochimaru explained. Sasuke stood up and Jokurai jumped back into his arms. "Now, let's head on our way to Oto."

The whole group got up and began walking. Kabuto tried to bandage Jokurai, but Jokurai wouldn't let him. He just buried himself more in Sasuke. Kabuto scowled.

"Daddy Sasu will fiz Jokurai up," Jokurai began, cling to his so called 'dad' for support to stay up. "Right, Daddy Sasu," Jokurai asked with his eyes pleading. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

Kabuto caught up to Orochimaru who was in the lead.

"I see that my grandson rejected you for Sasuke," Orochimaru said, smiling, but not looking at Kabuto in the eyes. He was merely taking a couple of glances at him. "Hn, he loves Sasuke like a father and thinks of you as merely a hindrace."

Kabuto grimaced at that last sentence. He was much nicer than Sasuke right? Wasn't he? Well? At least he thought so.

"Daddy Sasu?" Jokurai called from in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked down to acknowledge his words. "Are we gonna winde Mommy Saku?" Jokurai asked, his face looking pleading again.

Sasuke was in shot. He had merely said one thing about Sakura in his presence and yet the boy knew so much already. _Is someone else here talking about my Sakura-Chan? I have to find out._ He soon felt a tugging at his sleeve. Remembering that he did not answer the question, he quickly thought of what to say.

"Yes," Sasuke began, "we will find Mommy Saku. And then we can be like a real family. You, me, your grandpa, Kabuto, and Mommy Saku," He said. _And that is a promise I intend to keep. Itachi, you better not have touched her._

The whole gang soon found themselves at Oto. The men soon found themselves going to their favorite restaurants, while Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Jokurai, made their way to the Otokage tower in Oto.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke called out. "What mission is so important that we had to rush back here after all of our injuries?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"You will see soon, Sasuke," Orochimaru said grinning as he looked ahead. "How is my grandson back there?" He asked like a real grandfather.

"He is sleeping," was all Sasuke said. They soon were at the tower and were in it as well. They walked up many steps to the end. It was a long walk, but they were not the bear bit of tired yet. They were all anxious to see what this mission was. They finally reached.

"Orochimaru-Sama," a guard greeted as he gave Orochimaru the scroll. "In here is the mission that we called you back for."

Orochimaru grabbed the scroll out of his hands. "This better be good or I will have your head," Orochimaru threatened darkly. He sat on his desk, with Sasuke and Kabuto across from him. He opened the scroll. He read it aloud:

_Somewhere in the midst of the countries is a fountain. But not just any fountain. A fountain filled of teardrops. Not blue one. Not clear ones that are salty. It's a very weird color fountain and no one know what lies in it. Only that it is said to-_

* * *

"Aww man," came a loud voice. It was none other that Uzumaki Naruto. "How could this happen to you, Sai? As much as you annoyed me to death, I never wanted to lose you to a former teammate. And-and now you are gone. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all Naruto could say as he was crying. The others shook their head. Even Sai.

Sai had gotten over the thing Sasuke had placed over him. Everyone knew he wasn't dead, but right next to them. Everyone knew, except for Naruto.

Naruto was now looking at a picture said drew of himself. He propped it against a tree right outside of Konoha. Now, Naruto thought that he was dead because his eyes were closed in the picture.

"What an idiot," Sai began, looking at Naruto. "You would think he would know a drawing from a real thing, but no, he is sitting their crying over my 'death.'" Sai said shaking his head.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Sai, it's like I can still hear you right next to me calling me an idiot because I was looking at a so-called looking at a picture of you, but even though the rest don't know it…I know you are dead. I will break the bad news to them soon," Naruto kept on wailing.

"Do you think we should send him to the white puffy room where they give them white jackets?" Kakshi and Gai asked at the same time.

"NO! I don't need the white puffy room where they send the crazy people," Naruto wailed on. Without turning around he pointed at them. "It's you guys who need it. YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!! At least I know the truth," Naruto turned around and saw Sai. "That Sai rose from the dead! Oh Sai-Teme, I missed you," Naruto said, giving him a bear hug.

"Get the heck off of me!" Sai said, as he tried to pull Naruto off of him. This is why he showed no emotions when his brother died. He didn't want to end up like Naruto. He finally pried Naruto off.

"Let's just head into Konoha, gang," Neji said as he lead the way into Konoha. Everyone right behind him, but Naruto who was looking at the picture and real Sai.

"Nah," Naruto said as he ran to catch up with the others, who were now miles away from him.

"So, what are we going to tell Tsunadae about Sakura," Kakashi asked, as he walked next to Gai and Shikamaru.

"That we tried hard and couldn't do it," Shikamaru suggested. He knew this was a lie, though. Yes, they tried, but did they really try hard enough.

"Ya, that's a great idea Shikamru," Naruto chided. His smile soon turned into a frown when he let Shikamaru's words slip underneath his skin and into his heart._ But that would be lying. We didn't try hard. _

Everyone stopped when Neji stopped.

Sai, letting his impatience consume him spoke up first. "Is there a reason why we're stopping?" he asked.

Neji looked back at them with sorrow in his eyes. "I don't know what to tell her…them. Ino-Chan, TenTen-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Shizune-Chan, and most of all…Tsunadae-Shishou. We can't go with Shikamaru's idea because we didn't try hard," he said, resuming his walking again. "I don't now if we even tried hard enough."

They all looked ahead, everyone afraid to utter a word. Naruto ran up to where Neji stood, now in front of the Hokage's door. "We can tell them we won't give up," Naruto said, his voice barely audible. Neji smiled at this. Both of them soon entered the room.

Standing next to Tsunadae were Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Shizune. They all looked up when they saw who it was. Their eyes sparkling and mouths smile. All of that stopped when all of the boys came in without Sakura.

"S-she…Y-you guys d-didn't find S-sakura-Chan," Hinata stated, not asked. She looked down at the floor while she said this. Over the two years they had become very close, closer that Sakura and Ino. They use to sleep over at each others. It was great.

"No," was all Naruto could muster up to say. "We didn't find h-her, Sakura-Chan."

Tsunadae's fist collided with the desk. She held her face up so that they could see her tears dripping down her face. Jiraiya walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Normally, she'd shrugged it off, but she just needed a friend

"My daughter…she's like my daughter. And now she is gone," Tsunadae cried out hoarsely. Jiraiya held her to him close. Ino couldn't take it much. TenTen was happy. She always hated Sakura 'cause Neji like her. Now she was gone.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Hinata screamed. Everyone faced her. "Sakura is one of my best friends ever and I am not willing to give up on her. She is not dead, I know it. The more time we waste having a pity party is the more time we could lose her and I am not will to do that," Hinata said none of her words breaking.

"Ya, she's right let's do it to it!" Ino cheered.

Tsunadae looked up. "Shizune pass me the scroll." Shizune obeyed and gave Tsunade the scroll. She read it out loud. Well the important part at least:

_Only that it's said to be a fountain that can keep a girl a vergin. The fountain also held secrets about the past and two younger four year old brothers who saved the day. They stayed four forever and are in this time today. This fountain is called…_

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Sasori asked, entering the kitchen. He had woken because of all the noise he heard a few minutes ago.

Deidara pointed over to the still on the floor Kisame. "He did it, yeah," Deidara said quickly as he hid behind Sakura. Sasori looked at Sakura as he noticed that her head was turned directly to the night sky.

She moved away from her spot, uncovering a crouching Deidara, and sat on the windowsill of the window. She kept her head on the night sky, looking up at the stars and moon. There was silence everywhere. Finally it was broken as Kisame stood up.

"The night sky," Sakura began, her voice barely audible, "you can see it from out here," she finished, still keeping her gaze to the sky. Sasori cautiously made his way over to her.

"You can't see it from where you come from?" he asked as he, too sat on the windowsill, looking at the sky.

Deidara and Kisame sat and looked at each other completely oblivious to the cold tension in the air. Kisame sat there chugging down a glass of sake, while Deidara looked at his Sakura with interest.

_She's beautiful in the moonlight._

_**Ya, I wonder how she would look in the moonlight on our bed beneath us breathless.**_

_Yeah…wait shut up._

"In Konoha?" Sakura asked, now looking at Sasori who was sitting right across from her. He still had his gaze on the sky.

"Yes, I heard it was a beautiful place," Sasori commented, his eyes never leaving the nighttime sky. It was just so beautiful.

"There were too many lights," Sakura began, "the only time I got a good glimpse of it was when me and my…_team,"_ she hesitated to say the word, so it only came out in a whisper, "went there together."

Sasori, taking notice of her hesitation, decided to ask her something. "Do you miss them?" he asked. She turned her head to give him a puzzling look. "Your parents, I mean," he finished.

Sakura looked down. Sasori eyes were still on the night sky, but he could hear her movement. "I don't have any parents," Sakura said, returning her gaze to the sky. "My father killed my mother and left." They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to go," Sasori said. He didn't want to see her sad, or worse, angry.

"It's okay, it doesn't really bother me more," Sakura said. "M-my dad tried to rape me when I was younger."

"Sakura-Chan," Deidara whispered. He was cut off.

"I don't need you pitty," Sakura said, getting up to go back to her room. She was out the door, when she walked back over to Sasori. "Sasori," she called out. He turned his head. The next he knew her lips touched his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she left.

Deidara and Kisame sat in shock. Sasori said nothing, only letting a smile grace face feautures.

Sakura was practically in her room when she sensed another presence. Behind her was Itachi. She turned around swiftly with a kunai in hand.

"Let's get one thing clear," she said with venom in her voice. "I hate you, and will not stop till you die and-," Sakura was soon cut off. Not by a punch, but by a kiss.

Itachi watched as Sakura dropped her kunai. He smirked inwardly and outwardly. Who knew it was this easy to shut her up. He licked her lips for entrance and she complied. They soon stopped all out of breathe.

"Goodnight, Sakura-Chan," Itachi said as he slipped into his room. She went into hers as well, shocked.

When he was in his bed the only thing he could think of was his dream and their kiss. In his dream Sakura was standing on a puddle of blood with her tearing red coming from her eyes.

_It was as if_

_As if_

_Those were bloody tears_

_In a _

_Crimson Pool._

_

* * *

_

** This was probably the worst chapter ever. maybe i should just give up. My sis was so much better than me. Well if u guys like it i will continue and tell u about the next chappie.**

**1.Akatsuki find out what the next mission is and go on it.**

**2.Konoha goes on theres**

**3.Oro. team hoes on theres**

**4.All the missions are linked, but not yet.**

** I would like to give a special thanks to the one and only free2dream. She helped with my sisters death in so many ways. It's like she's my only friend. A matter of fact...I dedicate this chapter to her. She rox. I luv you girl. Next chappie will have Sakura doing a concert with a cascada song I will dedicate to mu sister.**


	9. Website is complete

The website is complete. Here you will have lots of fun. I am still making changes to it, but you can come. Look on my profile for it. Love ya. I am changing my name to Lady Moon.


	10. Soon

**Chapter 9: Soon**

Light flittered down into a dark room in a mansion. In this room, lay two bodies. One was unmoving, and another was moving around the bed. Soon, two more figures burst into the door, followed by two other ones coming in calmly.

This room that was currently Sakura Haruno's, was now filled with four men and a little boy around the age of four. In her room were:

Deidara

Kisame

Sasori

Hokurai

And…

Itachi.

"Who would have ever thought she could sleep in so late," Deidara stated, looking down at _his _little goddess in the bed before him. She was currently curled into a ball, with little Hokurai standing over her. He put his hand to her cheek and she smiled.

"Hokurai make her smile in her sleep," Hokurai stated happily. He soon got down on his knees on her bed and hugged her. "Hokurai love mommy," Hokurai said. He soon jumped back at what he heard a few seconds later.

"And mommy love Hokurai," Sakura stated, opening one eye to look at her so-called 'son.' Hokurai went back into his position of hugging her.

"Mommy will make Hokurai breakfast?!" Hokurai asked hoping she would say yes. He saw that her eyes were closed and thought she went back to sleep.

"Mommy will make Hokurai breakfast," Sakura said now getting up. She was wearing an almost transparent white outfit that cut between her stomach and leg area. Her hair had stayed neat, as if she never lay down. The dark lining of her eyes had stayed dark as if they were eye liner that didn't come off. She was very beautiful.

Kisame, who was still snickering at Sakura, soon had an idea. Kisame covered his voice in the cutest thing you could have ever heard.

"Mommy will rub Kisame's toes?" Deidara and Sasori snickered slightly at this. She was still out of it, so no one could tell what she would say.

Sakura walked up to Kisame and looked at him with the softest eyes. Soon her fist connected with his jaw, making a sudden crack.

"Mommy will gladly punch Kisame in the jaw to make him leave her alone," Sakura added in. Everyone looked at her with amazement, except Itachi. How could she punch that hard? Something as small and frail as her punch so hard. Sakura cracked her knuckles. Hokurai climbed on the bed and jumped on Itachi from behind, which surprised everyone that he didn't just punch him of, but adjusted him so that he could hold him in his arms.

"Are you ready to eat, Hokurai?" Itachi asked him, his voice as cool as ever. Hokurai looked at Itachi and nodded his head up and down.

"Hokurai ready to eat, Hokurai ready to eat!" Hokurai chanted. Itachi's gaze went toward to Sakura, who just walked out of the bathroom dressed. She was wearing jeans with a black mini skirt and a shirt that stated "If you touch me, I will surely kill you." Sakura walked up to Itachi and Hokurai.

"Let's go eat," Sakura said as she rubbed her nose on Hokurai's nose, only to make him wrinkle it like a bunny. "You are so kawaii." With that last statement, the six began walking out the door and down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast, yeah?" Deidara asked, him and Hokurai sitting at the table banging their silverware on the table. Sakura looked at them, almost laughing.

"Our usual," Kisame began, "dried oats." Sakura jumped back in horror at this. It was a good thing she came after all.

"There is a little boy among you guys, now," Sakura said, her voice full with authority. They all turned to look at her. Itachi just lifted his eyebrow up. Sakura grabbed a stool and climbed up it to one of the cabinets. She ravaged through one of the cabinets in search of something. Everyone except Itachi and Sasori, gathered closer around the stool that kunoichi was standing on. "Found it," she said. They all looked to see what it was. "But it's stuck!" she yelled back down.

"Yank it down, Kitty," Kisame said, earning an annoyed glare from Sakura. He backed up a little, afraid that his Kitty might attack.

"Come on, Sakura-Chan!" Deidara cheered, with Hokurai copying him. "Use your killer strength like you did with Kisame-Chan, yeah," Deidara added, giving himself a bonk on the head from Kisame.

With that said, Sakura used her strength and pulled it out of the cabinet. Sadly, for her, she must have forgotten the stool that she was standing on. She fell of the stool, only to land on her hands and do a flip. She got back up and felt dizzy. Moving around awkwardly, she almost fell, but didn't hit the ground thanks to Itachi. He pulled her up slowly on her feet. She looked up, only to see that she was looking in his eyes. She looked away abruptly.

"Hn," she said as she walked toward where they kept the pots and pans. "Thanks," was all she said as she took a pan out.

"So, Kitty, what are you cooking?" Kisame asked, still keeping his distance from her afraid that she might attack him again. Noticing his distance, she nodded her head for him to come closer. He did, as did Deidara and Hokurai. What they saw made them jump for joy.

"Pancakes, pancakes, we are getting pancakes," Deidara and Kisame chanted, jumping around the kitchen. Sakura and Hokurai sweat dropped. Itachi and Sasori merely shook their heads.

Sakura began getting to work.

* * *

_S-sakura-Chan, _a young girl thought as she stripped to take a shower. When she got in she put it on high blast. _Where are you? _She lathered her hair in violet smelling shampoo. _Everyone misses you here. I remember the time that you and I went to get ready for the ball together…it was fun._

_Flashback:_

"_Oh, come on, Hinata-Chan. You look really good in that purple dress," a cherry voice said. _

_Sakura and Hinata were in Sakura's personal dressing room. Now that she was a singing star, she had everything she wanted. They were currently trying on dresses for the Konoha Abnu Ball._

"_O-oh, S-Sakura-Chan, but it's yours. I could never b-borrow it," Hinata said, blushing as she looked away. They were best friends now. Ever since Sasuke and Naruto left they had gotten really close._

"_Oh, don't be silly," Sakura began, in an unemotional tone, "you are not borrowing it. You are keeping it!" she said, her voice full with life._

"_S-Sakura-," but Hinata was not able to finish. Her mouth was covered by Sakura's hand, as Ino screamed for Sakura to help her pick out a dress from the west side of her closet._

"_Come on, let's go," Sakura urged on as she grabbed Hinata by her hand. They rushed to the side Ino was on._

_End of Flashback._

_Oh Sakura, I miss you, _Hinata thought coming out of the shower. She was heading to the mirror to…

Ino was brushing her looking at the mirror.

_Oh, forheaded girl…I miss you. I remember the time you let me in your gigantic closet and let me pick an outfit._

_Flashback:_

"_Yes, Ino-Chan?" Sakura asked coming over to her. Behind her, walked a very beautiful looking Hinata. She was wearing a skinny strapped dress. Her shoes were high-heals and her hair, that had grown out, was up high in a ponytail._

"_Oh, you like nice, Hinata-Chan," Ino said looking at Hinata. She was quite envious of her. Ever since the day Sasuke and Naruto left they've been hanging out together. She envied Hinata. Even though Naruto came back, they still hung out. And now she was wearing Sakura's second best dress._

"_T-Thank you, Ino-Chan," Hinata said as she bowed weakly._

"_Sakura-Chan, can you help with my hair?" Ino wined. She wanted for she and Sakura to be closer than Sakura and Hinata._

"_Yah, but if me and Hinata do it together, there is no way we can make you look bad, just not as good as Hinata's hairstyle," Sakura said. She looked back to see Hinata blushing. They soon began their work._

_Ino was wearing a blue dress with straps. It had a small little flower in the muddle of where her chest was. She was wearing blue flat shoes. They finally finished her hair. It was brought straight down, with highlights they put in it._

"_Oh, thanks you guys," Ino said as she headed for the door. "Alright, let's go." And the three made their way toward the Abnu Ball._

_End of Flashback._

_I miss you forehead._ Ino said as she mad her way toward the door to leave for the mission.

Neji was walking down the street to a tree where all the people on his team had promised to meet. They decided to make it under a Sakura tree for Sakura.

_Sakura-Chan, where the heck are you? _Neji thought looking up at the sky.

_Flashback:_

_Everyone looked up in awe as the doors to the Abnu Ball gracefully swung open. Neji, Shikamru, and Naruto, who were standing together looked up. There they saw Hinata on the right, Ino on the left, and in the middle, Sakura Haruno. _

_They gracefully walked down the steps. Sakura caught a glance of Naruto and Shikamaru staring at them. She smirked. _

"_Hey, Hinata-Chan, I think Naruto-Kun is staring at you," Sakura whispered menacingly. Hinata's head perked up, only to be caught in Naruto's eyes. Sakura pushed so hard, she land right on his chest._

"_Would you like to dance?" He asked to the blushing Hinata. She shook her head meekly. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor._

_Sakura did the same to Ino, who, too, ran straight into Shikamaru. Without asking, he led her to the dance floor, as well. _

_Sakura walked out to one of the balconies outside. It was windy out, so you could see her hair going everywhere. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Her hair was black. The color changed by the way she was feeling, as did her eyes, which were too black. She was wearing a black-strapless dress that stopped at the beginning of her knees. A man walked over to her._

"_What's wrong?" the man asked. Sakura turned, knowing who it was, but wanting to get a better look. It was Hyuga Neji._

"_Nothing, I just hate balls that you have to wear dresses for," Sakura stated. She was like an Uchiha now. She rarely talked to anyone, but her friends. Not that Neji wasn't her friend._

_He walked closer to her and put his lips on her neck, grazing them up and down slowly. "Haruno-San, even without my eyes activated I can see there is something wrong," she arched into his back. Neji smirked at her actions. He soon picked up her arms and turned her. He looked at her in the eyes. Without notice, he kissed her on the lips._

_End of Flashback._

He soon reached the tree where he was greeted by the other members of his team.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up, Daddy," a little boy shook a raven haired man awake. The man didn't even stir. The little boy huffed in annoyance. "Daddy, wake up!" he said a little louder this time. This time, the man stirred. "Daddy Sasu, wake up. We have to find Mommy Saku," Jokurai whispered in his ear. With this, Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

He looked around in his surroundings, noticing that he was still in Oto. _Great, _he thought. The only thing really good about this situation was that he had Jokurai with him. He looked down at where the little boy was sitting on his king sized bed and frowned. Jokurai was nearly about tear his little eyes out.

"What is the matter?" Sasuke asked Jokurai in a cool voice. Jokurai didn't answer and slowly moved away from Sasuke. Seeing this, Sasuke moved him back closer to him and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Jokurai can't tell Daddy Sasu because Daddy Sasu will think Jokurai is weak and Jokurai don't want to be thought of as weak," Jokurai explained to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in the eyes.

"I will never think of you as a weak little boy," Sasuke said, picking his head up by his chin. Jokurai smiled at this note of action.

"Ever since Jokurai was young, all he ever wanted was a family," Jokurai began. He looked at Sasuke dead in the eye. "Jokurai had a twin brother who was two minutes older than Jokurai. His name was Hokurai." Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

_If he had a twin brother, why isn't the twin with us?_ Sasuke thought. "Go on," he urged Jokurai.

"When Jokurai was born, Jokurai's mommy died. It was Jokurai's fault," Jokurai looked down at saying this last sentence. "All Jokurai ever wanted was a mommy and when Jokurai here you talk about Mommy Saku, Jokurai wants to meet her. Do you have a brother?" Jokurai asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said, looking at the wall blankly. Jokurai smiled at this.

"Do you have a big family?" Jokurai asked him still smiling. His smile soon faded when Sasuke met his face. "Do you have a family?" Jokurai whispered.

"My family was killed," Sasuke said in a monotone of a voice. "By…by my brother, Itachi" Sasuke added in. Jokurai picked up his chin.

"Jokurai has mean uncle Ita then?" Jokurai asked, his head tilted showing his confusion. Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes. Jokurai was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Jokurai has a very mean and bad uncle," Sasuke smirked, seeing that finally someone understood him. He was actually going to smile.

"Is Mommy Saku bad guy too," Jokurai asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes widening.

"No, Mommy Saku is good guy. She is a good mommy, it's just that…Uncle Ita took mommy away from her home, but don't worry," Sasuke clenched his fist. "We'll get Mommy Saku back…I promise."

"Is Mommy Saku pretty?" Jokurai asked, beaming because his soon to be mommy was not a bad guy, but a good guy.

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed a true laugh. He hadn't laugh this much since forever. He put his hand on Jokurai's head. "Mommy Saku is gorgeous," he said, still chuckling.

Jokurai smiled again and looked down again with a frown.

Sasuke, noticing this lifted his head up again. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, his chuckling now stopping.

"W-What if Mommy Saku don't like Jokurai?" Jokurai asked. He had his little puppy eyes in work. Sasuke looked down at him and then smiled.

"If there is one thing about your Mommy, it is this," Sasuke began, looking at him, "she loves all children. Ever since she was young she loved all children." Jokurai smiled again.

"So Mommy Saku will love Jokurai?" Jokurai asked, disbelief in his eyes.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"And you know what else?" Sasuke whispered. Jokurai shook his head 'no.' "She's a medic-nin like Kabuto. So that means when she comes we can get rid of Uncle Kabuttie," Sasuke said, still whispering.

Jokurai has a big smile on his face and began marching around in a circle on the bed chanting:

"Uncle Kabuttie is leaving, Uncle Kabuttie is leaving!" that was all he did was keep on chanting that.

Suddenly, the said gray-haired medic-nin came walking into the room. He looked at Jokurai sternly.

"Where is Uncle Kabuttie going?" Kabuto asked, looking sternly at Jokurai than at Sasuke, who was just sitting on the bed looking emotionless.

Jokurai looked back at Sasuke before answering Kabuto's question. "That is none of your beeswax," Jokurai said, holding his right hand like an "L."

Kabuto grimaced and left.

Sasuke got off the bed. "Come on," he said as he picked Jokurai up and put him on his shoulders. "Let's go get some breakfast and then we can talk more about Mommy Saku."

* * *

"Wow, these pancakes are the best, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed while eating his third serving of eighteen pancakes that morning. "You know, if I knew it would be this good having Sakura-Chan on our team I would have asked her to join a millennium ago!" Deidara said.

Sakura blushed.

Sasori shook his head.

Hokurai clapped his hands, while bouncing up and down in his chair between his mommy and daddy.

Kisame ate another whole plate of pancakes and used sake to drown it down.

Itachi merely 'hn.'

Hokurai looked at his 'daddy' and tugged on his cloak. Itachi looked down at Hokurai, his face unemotional. Hokurai chewed his food and began whispering in Itachi's ear. He had brought his head down so he could hear Hokurai.

"Don't you think Mommy Saku makes the best breakfast ever?" Hokurai asked, still whispering into Itachi's ear.

Itachi shook his head slowly.

"Hokurai hope Mommy Saku stays here forever so she can make us pancakes everyday!" Hokurai exclaimed his voice going a little bit above a whisper now.

Sakura caught Hokurai's last statement. She looked at Itachi as he gently smiled underneath his Akatsuki cloak. When he pulled his head up her eyes met crimson. She quickly averted her gaze.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura said her voice unemotional.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

No one was there.

She looked on the ground only to see a scroll marked with Leader's ring. She picked it up and ran back in the house, throwing it on the table.

They all looked up. Deidara looked up with a pancake half in his mouth.

"What's this?" he asked, now finishing the whole pancake in one gulp. Sasori was the one to answer his question.

"It seems to be a scroll from Leader-Sama," Sasori answered looking intently at it. They all stared at it for some time. Slowly, Kisame reached over to grab it. Hokurai slapped his hand. Everyone turned to see Hokurai with tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?" Sakura asked, her voice full with compassion. She picked him up and sat down next to Itachi; Hokurai sitting on his lap.

"Hokurai don't wanna leave to go back home with Hokurai's grandpa," Hokurai said now sobbing. "The scroll probably says that grandpa wants to take Hokurai back and Hokurai don't wanna go back to Leader-Kun."

Sakura hushed him by kissing him on the cheek. Everyone looked at Sakura and the crying boy.

"It's ok, It's ok," Sakura hushed. She then remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was about to die. "You want to know what my mom used to sing to me when I was younger?"

Hokurai merely nooded.

Everyone looked at Sakura, except Itachi who was now holding Hokurai and looking at the little boy. Sakura, who was sitting right next to them, stared to look at Hokurai and sometimes Itachi. She took a deep breathe.

**I still hear your voice **

**when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch **

**in my dreams.**

Itachi looked up at Sakura and their eyes met.

**Forgive me my weakness, **

**but I don't know why:**

Deidara, seeing Itachi's and Sakura's closeness, scowled.

**Without you **

**it's hard to survive.**

Kisame and Sasori looked at them. Sakura held Hokurai's had in one of hers and absentmindedly the other one was in Itachi's.

'**Cause**

**Every time we touch **

**I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss **

**I swear I can fly.**

Itachi and Hokurai just looked in Sakura's eyes as Hokurai fell asleep.

Sakura's voice went down to end the song.

**Don't you feel**

**my heart beat fast-**

**I want this to last,**

**Need you by my side.**

She didn't sing the whole song because Hokurai was already sleeping. She let go of Hokurai and Itachi's hand slowly, missing the warmth of the taller one's hand.

Deidara now sat right on the other side of Sakura. "Wow, you have a really good voice," he commented. "It put the kid to sleep."

Sakura looked down at her hands and then up at the scroll. "Right, well let's open it." Sakura grabbed the scroll and slowly opened it. What she read made her almost faint. Her head fell, but Itachi caught it with ease.

Deidara looked horrified as did Kisame and Sasori. They all wanted to know what it said. They looked at Itachi who had just finished reading the scroll.

He looked up at them. "We have to go to Sound," he said as dryly as ever.

Sakura hearing this was now wondering something. _Does he know that his brother is now in Sound? _

Sakura sat up again, shaking her head. "We have to capture Uchiha," Sakura said her voice dying, "Sasuke."

When she finished everyone looked at Itachi. His face was as unemotional as ever. They all jumped out of their seats and began to get ready.

* * *

"You guys ready?" a white-eyed young man asked. It was none other than Hyuga Neji. He was talking to his team which consisted of:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuga Hinata

Sai

TenTen

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

"I'm ready to rescue Sakura-chan!" screamed everyone's favorite loud-mouthed ninja. He looked at Hinata who was now smiling.

"I, too, a-am ready t-to rescue Sakura-Chan," Hinata stuttered out. She was her friend and she would not let anything bad happen to her. Ino looked at her with hate in her eyes.

"Come on, we can do it! There's no way we can lose!" Ino cheered on. She wanted to make her appeal better than Hinata's.

"Yeah, I guess I do miss the ugly of our team," Sai added in. He didn't want to say it or show it, but he really did love her.

"Whatever," was a lazy reply. This could only be made from none other than Shikamaru.

"Yeah, let's do this," TenTen said nonchalantly. She really didn't want to rescue Sakura, but couldn't tell the others that.

_They would hate me and I could never stand for any of that. Especially Neji-Kun. When we find her I'll just have to find a way to get rid of her…permanently._

"Alright team, let's head out," Neji commanded as they all began to walk in single file. Naruto looked around at the team and noticed something.

"Hey, Neji-Kun, where are Jiraiya-Kun, Kakashi-Kun, and Gai-Kun?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"They are joining up later on, along with Kiba-Kun, Lee-Kun, Shizune-Chan, and Tsunade-Shishou," he stated, not looking back at him. He was so intent on finding Sakura.

"So then, white-eyed wonder, who will take care of the village?" Sai asked, using his favorite name for Neji. Neji grimaced at this.

"Tsunade-Shishou will be assigning someone to watch over the village due to her absence," Neji answered restraining from punching him in the jaw for what he called him.

"Who do you think it will be, Neji-Kun?" TenTen asked in her sweetest voice. She would do anything to get him to like her.

"It would probably be-," Neji was cut off by Naruto.

"You know, maybe I should go back and stay with the old hag to make sure everything is okay with her. I could come back later," Naruto said slyly. Everyone turned to look at him with skeptical looks.

"Naruto, I doubt she'd pick you," Sai said, getting a glare from Naruto.

They all soon continued their journey with Naruto grumbling and mumbling, until Neji's fist connected with his head.

* * *

"Daddy Sasu, Jokurai want ice cream!" Jokurai screamed so that the whole of Oto could hear him. He was standing on a stool near the kitchen trying to get into the freezer. Sasuke pulled him off of the stool and onto the island.

"Jokurai," Sasuke said, ready to scold him, "ice cream isn't really breakfast," Sasuke said smiling slightly. Jokurai looked down.

"But Jokurai loves ice cream," he said, his eyes filled with water. "Jokurai loves any kind of cream."

"Really?" Sasuke asked looking at Jokurai. Jokurai looked up at him. Sasuke had his finger under his chin looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Does Jokurai like hot chocolate?" Sasuke asked, a smirk coming on. Jokurai shook his head cautiously. He wondered was going on in his daddy's head.

"Does Jokurai like whipped cream?" Sasuke asked again, now looking at the little boy sitting on the island before him. Jokurai, again nodded.

Sasuke left Jokurai sitting on the island to go into the pantry. He pulled out chocolate.

"Jokurai, will you go in the cabinet and get me a deep pot?" Sasuke asked him as he went to the fridge. He took out vanilla whipped cream. Jokurai nodded and did exactly what Sasuke had told him to.

Sasuke put the stuff on the marble counter next to the stove. What he saw next almost made him laugh.

Jokurai was walking down the corner of the island and had the big pot on his head. He was swaying back and forth due to him losing balance.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out with laughter.

Jokurai stopped and under the pot he gave a look full with puzzlement.

Sasuke walked over to the little boy and took the pot off of him. He smiled down at him only to receive a beaming smile right back at him. He put his hand on Jokurai's white hair.

"Remember when you asked me if Mommy Saku would like you?" Sasuke asked him looking straight into his golden eyes.

Jokurai nodded.

"She won't like you," Sasuke said with a frown.

Jokurai's smile turned into a frown, too.

"She'll love you," Sasuke finished. Jokurai ran up and hugged his daddy.

_Soon Jokurai _

_we will be reunited _

_with your mommy. _Sasuke thought.

_Soon._

* * *

** The song i used was by Cascada, "Everytime we Touch" slow version.**

**Okay, chapter nine finshed. Do you guys like it. Ok i need you guys to go into my profile and check out my website. It is so cool. Another thing, u guys rule. this story has bnot received a flame yet. My sister must have luved u guys. Ok here's whats going to happen in the next chappie:**

** "We came here for Miss Sakura Haruno," one of the nins said. neji looked at him wiith disgust.**

** "She isn't here."**

* * *

**Sasuke looked up at the red coated nin. It was a girl and was in an Akatsuki cloak next to his brother. He held Jokurai behind him.**

** "Who's that?" Jokurai asked.**

** "It's mommy-,"**

* * *

** Itachi looked at Sakura who was holding Hokurai. "I guess we will have to share a room," he said plainly.**

** Sakura looked up at him. "Hn."**

* * *

** Ok so that's the next chapter and here is another previwew.**

**1. Neji and team will get a piece of Sakura's past.**

**2. Jokurai meets his mom.**

**3 A little fluff between Itachi and Sakura.**

* * *

**Ok now i have a question for you gous. Hokurai and Jokurai look the same, have a name that rhymes, both think of Sakura as a mom, are both four, and they have been four for a while. Why do you think this is?**

** 1st Person who answers this will get a preview of the next chapter sent to them.**

**Love you all, especially you Rachel.**

**MissSakuraUchiha aka cuteminimoon.**


	11. He's an Uchiha

**Chapter 11: He's an Uchiha**

"Why can't I turn back, Neji?" a whining Naruto asked his current ABNU Leader. He was still a little upset at the fact that there was a possible choice he could be the Hokage for a few weeks. Shoot! He'd be whining of it was for a day.

Sai shook his head.

"Listen, Idiot, what would you rather do? Be the Hokage for a few weeks or find Sakura-Chan?" Sai asked. This made Naruto stop completely. Everyone noticed this and stopped to turn and look at him.

"Well?" Sai urged on. He and Neji were the only ones who did not stop and look at him. They just went on in front of the others. He stopped and looked at the rest of them. "What would you guys rather do? Do what you want to do in life or save a good friend?"

…

…

…

…

…

"I-I'd rather be the person who saved or helped save Sakura-Chan than be the Hokage, while waiting to hear news from you guys," Naruto answered, his head held up high.

Hinata looked at him in awe as she always did when she saw him, but now a little more. _Oh, Naruto-Kun, you are always thinking of your friends. You would do anything to help them. That is what kind of person I would like to marry._

"I, too, would rather save my best friend Sakura-Chan than be a teacher at the Ninja Academy," Hinata spoke up walking next to Naruto. He grinned at her and looked at the Shikamaru, Ino, and TenTen.

Ino looked at Hinata with happy eyes, but behind her eyes was hatred. She was feeling jealous. _Uh, Hinata-Chan. I despise you so much. You took Sakura from me and now have the right to call her your best friend! You don't deserve her friendship._

"You know I'm in for it," Ino said, still having her happy mask on. "Anything to save Sakura-Chan. Shoot! I do not want to be stuck in a flower shop all this time when you guys are saving Sakura-Chan!" Ino walked next to Hinata and looked at her from the corner of her eye.

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sai, and Ino. This would not be a fun mission. _Well, know how much the Haruno means to everyone here, especially Neji and Sai. And I really do not want to get those two angry…especially at the same time._

"Sigh, fine. This is going to be a drag working with you people, but I guess I'm in. There's nothing better to do than just sit in Konoha looking at the clouds, anyway," Shikamaru said in defeat. He walked up next to Naruto. Now all eyes were on TenTen.

TenTen did not dare look at them for she knew that their eyes were on her. Even Neji's eyes._ Humph. I don't know why I have to risk my like for Sakura-Chan. There is only one reason I would be doing this…and that's to make Neji like me._

TenTen looked up at their eyes. Hers met theirs. Theirs met hers. She walked up closer to Sai and Neji.

"Well, what are we waiting for we have a _Haruno_ to save," TenTen said as she walked off towards their next destination.

They all started walking off at a slow pace behind their captain.

"All right then," Hinata began, her voice sounding braver, "so it is settled." Ino looked at her with happiness, jealousy, and courage in her eyes.

"We'll fight to save Sakura-Chan," Ino finished for Hinata, giving her a real smile. Shikamaru took the next line.

"Even if it will kill us," Shikamaru added in. Sai looked at them all.

"We'll do it to get back the flower of Konoha," Sai said. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"We'll do it because of who she is," Naruto put in.

"We'll do it because she is what makes Konoha what it is," Neji said walking ahead. It sounded like a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Beautiful," he whispered out even lower.

"For the love of Sakura," they all screamed as they went on. Everyone except one screamed.

* * *

"Daddy, where is Grampy?" a little voice asked. It was young Jokurai. His voice sounded muffled because of the whipped cream in his mouth. Sasuke almost smiled until he saw Orochimaru coming into the kitchen.

"He's right here," Orochimaru answered, now in the back on Jokurai's chair.

Jokurai looked up and gave a creamy smile.

"Daddy Sasu made Jokurai hot cocoa, Grampy," Jokurai stated still smiling. Orochimaru smiled.

"I can tell," Orochimaru said. "It's a good thing I brought you along. It could probably help the both of you with your emotions."

Jokurai nodded, honestly not knowing what it meant, but nodded nonetheless. He walked up to Sasuke and climbed up him so he could whisper in his ear. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Can Jokurai tell Grampy now?" Jokurai whispered. Sasuke had to think about what Jokurai meant, but when he realized it he nodded a yes. Jokurai smiled.

"Grampy, guess what?!" Orochimaru just looked at him. Jokurai took this as his clue to continue. "Daddy says we're going to get rid of Uncle Kabuttie-Kun by getting Mommy Saku to be our new medic!"

Orochimaru just stared at Sasuke. He finally ripped his gaze away and talked.

"Your Daddy is right. After we get your mommy we'll get rid of Kabuto and use Sakura instead," Orochimaru answered smiling at Sasuke for his good plan.

Sasuke only nodded.

"Ah, yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke," Orochimaru said looking at Jokurai than at Sasuke. Jokurai went into his grandpa's arms.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Well," he urged on, not taking his eyes off of Jokurai.

"The Teardrops Fountain is something that all organizations, people, and countries would want to find," Orochimaru began. Sasuke interrupted him.

"So, what will that have to do with Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Orochimaru was getting out of the subject.

"Well, if you remember what your ex-friend said, Sakura-Chan should be with the Akatsuki," Orochimaru said, watching Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Which is an organization."

"Which is the reason you think we will find Sakura there…because the Akatsuki may be heading off there."

"Yes, and if I am right, they are probably using Sakura-Chan as bait to catch the Kyuubi," Orochimaru stated clearly. "Which would mean they would bring her in hopes to catch the Kyuubi."

Sasuke soon stood from his seat.

At that precise moment, Kabuto rushed into the room. "We are being attacked by the…"

* * *

"Sesshamdea!" a feminine voice screamed aloud. A giant Japanese fan flew toward about eighteen men and took their lives. The fan came right back to its user's hand. She spread it out to block upcoming kunai from the small body behind her.

"Way to go, Mommy Saku!" Hokurai screamed, clapping his hands. He was the little body behind Sakura and her Sesshmadea. Sakura smirked at what the boy had said and nodded a thank you. A knife was coming to her left.

"Sakura-Chan, look out, yeah!" Deidara yelled in warning. He made one of his clay birds and it flew as it blocked the knife and blew it up.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, jumping off the cliff to block the other side of Hokurai.

"Ahhh! Look out!" Hokurai screamed as a sword was coming straight down on his face. He close his eyes ready to pain…but, felt none. He looked up only to see an even bigger sword blocking it. _Kissy-Kun!_ He thought.

Sakura looked over to see Kisame holding his sword over them to protect Hokurai.

"Strange, isn't it? That they all seem to be coming for you, Kitty," Kisame said, narrowing his eye and looking at the ninja who were close.

"Yeah, I wonder why. Do you know why Haruno-San?" Sasori, who just appeared with one of his puppets, asked Sakura. Another man raced up to Sakura with a knife in hand until Sasori flipped him over. More kunai came.

"Wind Blast!" Sakura screamed. This attack let her hurl a wind mass that hit the kunai directly back at them. "No, I don't." A gigantic sword was about to slice her head and she had no protection. She closed her eyes…again nothing came.

It was another sword, but not Kisame's. It was Itachi. Sakura looked up to see Itachi blocking the sword. In an instant, he threw the sword wielder back.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly and rather fast. She didn't want him or anyone else her to think that she need help to fight.

_I'm not weak anymore. So…why can't I protect myself when it is time for me to?_

At that same moment, hundreds of ninja came and were in front of her and Itachi. Sakura moved from behind Itachi to next to him. Itachi looked at her fan.

"Swing it," he coldly stated. Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking up at the tall Uchiha next to her.

"Swing your fan," he said again in a monotone of a voice that still sounded cold.

_Is he commanding me? No one commands me._

"Just do it."

She finally gave in and decided to go on with his plans. "Sesshamdea!" she screamed out as her fan went flying towards the huge mass of men.

At that same time fire consumed it. Sakura looked up at Itachi. _He used the dragon flame jutsu to consume my fan so it could kill them quicker._

Everyone watched in awe at what they had just seen. Everyone except Itachi. He had already known what was going to happen.

"Come on, let's go," Itachi said.

Kisame went up to Deidara and said, "That was what Itachi had Sakura do. They are a great team."

"I could have done that," Deidara muttered.

Sakura thought.

_Itachi-Kun_

_He's like_

_Him_

_Everything he does is him_

_He's an Uchiha_

* * *

**I'm sorry I was just so tired to go on. The other parts of this chappie will be posted as the next part. Umm the reason I couldn't finish this chappie is because I am making a new story called Onyx Waters. It's about pirates, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. It's mostly Sasu/Saku and Ita/Saku, but their will be other pairings that include Sakura.**

**The answer to last chap's question was because they are twins.**

**The question this time is who is Hokurai's grandpa and who is Jokurai's?**


	12. Breaking His Ice

IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Breaking His Ice**

"TenTen, watch out!" Ino screamed as she watched Tenten hurl into a giant tree. TenTen hurled right into it and fell unconscious. Ino rushed to her side trying to wake her up.

"TenTen, it's Ino. Can you here me? TenTen!" Ino screamed as she shoved and shoved TenTen's unmoving body. "Hinata, come here!"

She didn't have to say that twice. In that very same instant, Hinata, too, was hurled into a tree right beside TenTen and Ino. Ino sat in the middle of the two girls as Hinata woke up.

"Ino, what happened t-to TenTen-Chan?" Hinata asked, just getting her balance. She shook a little at first, but she was soon able to get up and just sit on the ground.

"I don't know," Ino began. "One minute she was fighting those weird ninja's and the next she's flying toward this tree over her, but now she won't wake up."

Hinata rushed to the other side of TenTen. She put two fingers on where her pulse on her wrist was and waited to feel something.

…

_Nothing._

…

_Wait._

HInata could just barely feel her pulse. "Ino, rush to my bag on the other side of the meadow and bring it back here," Hinata instructed. Ino hesitatedly nodded.

Ino ran on the outskirts of the battle going on right now. They were supposed to be heading to Suna. How in the hell did they get to this? Ino ducked when a Mystery-Nin was pushed into a rock wall behind her.

_I thought I heard of all the Ninja types out there, but…Mystery-Nin! I haven't even heard of a country called mystery, unless I think of the one me and Sakura made up when we were younger._

Ino ducked again when this time Sai was thrown her way, but flipped to get himself back up again. He charged at the nin who had attacked him and was able to paint a tiger to attack some others that were around him.

Ino still kept on running as Hinata's bag was now in sight. She then stopped abruptly. She looked across the meadow at Hinata who was trying to revive TenTen.

_Who is Hinata-Chan to actually command me what to do in a situation like this? I mean, sure, she is a great medic-nin and all, but not like Sakura-Chan and Tsunade-sama. I shouldn't even listen to her._

Her feet and legs began to move again. She then realized that she had no choice but to help Hinata and do whatever she says.

_But I don't want TenTen-Chan to die on me, here. If she did, it wouldn't be Hinata-Chan's fault, but my fault. Sakura-Chan would do the right thing now, and so will I. I will fight like Sakura to get Sakura back._

Ino found herself running back with the bag in her hand and past the fighting. When she finally reached where Hinata still was she dropped the bag and fell on the hard, damp ground. She looked at Hinata with intense eyes.

"Alright, Hinata-Chan, let's get our TenTen-Chan back," Ino said looking as intense as ever now. Hinata only looked at her. She nodded.

While Ino got everything out of the bag and handed Hinata everything she needed, the fight was still going on.

"Shikamaru, where are the girls?" Naruto called out while dodging another kick. He was now below the guy and kicked upwards sending the Mystery-Nin flying into the air. At that precise moment, the Mystery-Nin flung his legs back down and hit Naruto on the head, sending him to the floor. Another kick was sent his way as he closed his, but it never came.

…

…

…

Naruto's cerulean eyes looked up to see the ninja paralyzed and doing a whole bunch of movements.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said looking at his lazy friend of a ninja. Shikamru looked at him from over the ninja's shoulders.

"You okay, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Mooron, here's an answer to your question," Sai began, he pointed to the direction of the three girls working there. "TenTen-Can was somehow knocked out, and now Hinata-Chan and Ino-Chan are trying to revive her."

Naruto looked amazed. "Are they really that strong?" he asked looking at the Mystey-Nin attack Neji. In a flash, Neji was thrown behind him.

"Does that answer your question?" Neji asked looking rather annoyed.

* * *

Two black haired men, a silver headed one, and white haired one, whipped through the trees. Sasuke in the lead, with Jokurai riding his back, Orochimaru in the middle, looking as tense as ever, and Kabuto behind them, just going with the flow. 

Many thoughts were going through the three ninja's heads right now.

For the silver-haired one:

_If this is really Sakura-chan our Ninja spotted, will I be need anymore? Will they want to use me or her? Will they want us to fight to the death to prove which one is stronger? For sure if I end up bating her up they will come to her rescue._

_Sakura-Chan…she is quite strong, though, for her age. As young as she is and she already can conduct wind and use tremendous strength. She is different than other girls._

_Orochimaru-Sama thinks of her as not just a medic-nin, but someone he can use over and over again. He made her heal his arms once. Can he make her his for the rest of his life or is he just fooling himself?_

_Jokurai doesn't even know her yet, and he already feels some kind of connection between him and her. He calls her his mom and he doesn't even know how she acts or anything. He's just a kid, what would he know about this?_

"Kabuto-Kun, speed up," Orochimaru said harshly. Kabuto picked up his speed with a swift leap and was now closer to them.

"Orochimaru-Sama, may I ask why we are doing so much just to find one kidnapped Kunoichi?" Kabuto asked. He was soon regretting it, though.

"My grandson thinks of her as though she was his mother," Orochimaru said gruffly, now next to Kabuto. Kabuto winced at the way his voice sounded.

"That's not the only reason, is it though, Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked with venom in his voice. He knew of what happened those years ago between him and Sakura. "You can't get enough of her so you need her by you every night."

"No. I need her to get rid of you, actually," Orochimaru said, looking at a now bewildered Kabuto.

Wasn't it just he who had Orochimaru in a small corner wrapped around his finger, but now he had turned his back against him.

"Kabuto-Kin, maybe if you're a good little boy I might think about having you on my team even when Sakura-Chan is with us," Orochimaru said as he rushed up nest to Sasuke and his grandson.

"Grampy's back, Daddy Sasu," Jokurai announced with excitement. Orochimaru looked at his grandson and merely smiled. Soon he would have a mother.

_And soon I will have my sakura-Chan back._ Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Sasuke-Kun, did you get any chakra signatures of Sakura-Chan yet?" Orochimaru asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke was as emotionless as ever. He just looked straight ahead of him. He was still searching, for he didn't find any sign of Sakura yet.

"Well, Sasuke-Kun," Orochimaru began, now looking at him fully. "Don't keep us all waiting. I'm, sure Kabuto-Kun can not wait to see Sakura-Chan and ask her medic questions."

Sasuke had taken note of what Orochimaru had just said to him. He smirked so that even from where Kabuto was he could tell he was smirking. Orochimaru also said it loud enough for Kabuto to hear.

_He's giving you a hint Kabuto. Start packing your stuff and leaving, because when we get Sakura-Chan you better have been gone._

Sasuke just chuckled. He soon stopped when he got a familiar chakra signature. Sakura.

"We're close," he said outloud.

Sasuke smirked.

Jokurai jumped up and down.

Orochimaru smiled.

And…

…

Kabuto remained scared.

* * *

A red fan sore through the sky and hit several Sound Nin, while exploding on them. It came from the direction of Sakura and Deidara. 

"Good job, Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Deidara cheered. He looked at her and gave her a lovely smile. She smiled at him back.

"You, too, Deidara-Kun," Sakura called back down, now retrieving her fan back from where it flew to. She looked up and saw several Sound Ninja coming for from the sky. She pulled her fan to make it look like a stick.

"Florence: Sakura Flower Jutsu!" Sakura called out. In an instant, her fan that was a spread out, went together and made petals all around its edges. She grunted as she swung her fan and hit all the ninjas sending them in flowery heaven.

"That was nice, Haruno-San," Sasori said as he made a giant puppet do block his fellow Akatsuki members. They all went behind the puppet. "Okay, Itachi-Kun, Kisame-Kun, Deidara-Kun, you know what to do."

"Right," Deidara said as he stepped up. He made a gigantic clay armor and threw it on the giant puppet. "My clay armor will protect him and even if they attack they will explode, yeah," Deidara explained to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"My water sword will splash them away with surprise," Kisame stated to Sakura showing her one of his toothy grins.

Both Sakura and Hokurai nodded.

Itachi did a simple jutsu that made the puppet have mangekyo eyes. Sakura and Hokurai were waiting for him to explain, but he didn't. Sasori did it for him, instead.

"Itachi-Kun's mangekyo makes the more people that look at the puppet fall under its power. It is not as strong as Itachi's, but it does just more at once," Sasori explained to the now amazed Sakura.

Sakura watched intently as the puppet just stood there, without any life. Hokurai was the first to speak up.

"Uncle Sasry, why isn't it moving?" Hokurai asked Sasori. Sasori and the others looked up to see that it was not moving.

"We didn't have enough chakra," Sasori said his eyes widening. "Now it has the power to turn on us."

Sakura took her chance to say something. "I think it just needs an extra boost," Sakura said, putting her hands together in a ball shape. They all looked amazed at her as a ball of chakra formed in her hands. She threw the ball in the direction of where the heart was supposed to be in the puppet. In that second, it began moving.

Many Sound Ninja jumped at it at first, making themselves explode with piercing screams.

Deidara grinned and nodded at this. _Sakura has to think that's cool._ He turned to look at Sakura, who was looking at the puppet with amazing. Deidara smiled.

Next, was Kisame's water sword as it swung down and hit the other ninja making a surfing rage of water go through the meadow. The Akatsuki members and remainind sound jumped up on trees.

Sakura looked with fascination. _They are a really good team when they put their mind to it. Only when they put their mind to it._

The next thing she amazed everyone. The puppet used Itachi's mangekyo and used on the remaining ninja. They all stopped in their movements and felt pain.

That is not what surprised them, though. It was the next thing that did surprise them.

With chakra in its hand it punched the remaining ninja beneath the ground as they all died. It punched the way Sakura would punch.

Everyone looked at Sakura and Itachi.

Their powers had been used together to destroy the ninjas.

"Let's go," Itachi said in his deep, dark voice. Sakura turned first with Hokurai in her arms and quietly followed Itachi. Deidara ran up so he could be next to her as the other two followed.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, looking at her emerald eyes that were now blank again. "You don't look well, yeah," he said quietly.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked quietly. "Hokurai," she said weekly. Hokurai looked at his mother. "Why don't you let Uncle DeDE carry you?"

Deidara looked at her and then at Hokurai. He held out his arms for Hokurai to come. Hokurai did just that. By this time, Sasori and Kisame had caught up to them. Itachi was still leading the way.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Kisame asked. Itachi stopped at where he was and waited for them to catch up. When they did she finally answered.

"I don't feel so well…" Sakura said as she passed out, letting Itachi catch her gracefully. Everyone turned to look at Itachi and Sakura.

"Daddy Ita, is Mommy Saku going to be ok?" Hokurai asked, his little voice filled with concern as he looked at his mother.

Itachi nodded.

"You know she was going to faint didn't you, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at Itachi with jealous filled eyes. He wanted to hold her.

"She used too much chakra up between throwing her fan and giving chakra to our puppet," he stated coldly. "Let's continue."

* * *

Four figures stopped on a tree looking at the AKatsuki members walk off from the bloody battle they had just ensued. 

"Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said barely audible. Jokurai looked down and then up to see his daddy and his grandpa.

"Who is that?" he asked looking at the woman with pink hair.

"That's mommy Sakura," Sasuke said looking at her. Then he saw who was carrying her.

_Itachi…I will kill you if you hurt her._

* * *

Sakura woke up to see crimson. In front of her, lying above her was Uchiha Itachi. He smirked at her. She tried pushing him off, but he only grabbed her wrists. 

What he did next surprised her. He put one of his hands in her pants and a finger inside of her. With this she arched up into him moaning.

He smirked at this and used his other hand to grab hold of her right breast. His face was right above hers. With a hard squeeze she gasped and he put his tongue in her mouth.

_I…_

_Think_

_I think _

_I'm doing it_

_Breaking His Ice._

* * *

**_Sorry about the last two parts. I know they are short but there is a reason for that. The next chapter will continue off from where we left...which means...more Ita/Saku. yay. I wonder how far this will go._**

**_IMPORTANT!!!!_**

**_ONE: I made a new website of this story with forums, members, blogs, contests,etc. If you would like to join send me a review with ur e-mail adress or after u review send me a pm with it. I will e-mail you back the link._**

**_TWO: Make sure you read ItaSaku123's stories. They are amazing. Check out a steady beat. I love her stories._**

**_THREE: QUestion of the week is: why did Sakura go after Itachi? Answer to win a preview._**

**_FOUR: There will be a sequel if I see people go to my website. Just e-mail._**

**_FICE: Guess what the sequel will be called. It relates to what this chapter is called._**


	13. I Want Her

CHAPTER 13: I WANT HER

"Why does he always have to win?" Sasuke asked out loud. "Why does he always get what he wants?" he said turning and pacing.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jokurai just looked at the said missing-nin who was pacing up and down the room that they were currently occupied in.

"Who are you talking about Sasuke-Kun?" Kabuto asked, completely oblivious to the whole situation that they were in.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and rolled his eyes.

_Why did I ever make him my second in command? How can he be as oblivious to such simple things as this? How can he even be smart?_

Jokurai just sat back, sighed, and slapped his head on his forehead, while shaking his head from left to right.

_Why did grampy ever make him second in charge? Why did he even make me have to call this idiot my uncle? He is a dummy._

Sasuke stopped his pacing from left to right and looked at the medic-nin like he was an idiot. His fists clenched as if he wanted to punch something, or better yet, someone.

Orochimaru, seeing this, urged Jokurai to go and calm his "Daddy" down. That's exactly what he did. With his small body, he jumped of the couch and walked next to his "daddy." He put his hand in his larger one.

"Daddy, it's okay," Jokurai reassured. "We will get Mommy-Saku and she will stay here forever and ever and ever and ever," Jokurai said, closing his mouth, seeing his dad smile at him. Sasuke bent down and picked him up.

"Thanks, Jokurai, that is exactly what I needed to hear," Sasuke said, sitting down in a rocking chair with Jokurai laying down on him.

"I love you, daddy," Jokurai said in a whisper closing his eyes in drowsiness. Orochimaru looked at him with a smile on his face. It's been so long since he saw Jokurai smile like that.

"I love you too, Jokurai-Kun, I love you, too," Sasuke repeated, feeling the little boy's chest rise up and down in a way to indicate sleep.

Sasuke rocked back and forth in a manner of putting the little boy to sleep. He looked at him and smiled. This was the first time either Kabuto or Orochimaru saw him smile. A true smile.

Sasuke looked at Jokurai and thought of how life would be soon. How everything would be alright. How everything would be different when they got…

_Future:_

"_Mommy-Saku-Chan," a little boyish voice called. It was Jokurai and he came running from around the corner with another pot over his head. He hit the side of the island in the middle of their massive kitchen._

"_Oh, Jokurai-Kun, you silly boy, how did this happen again?" Sakura asked in her motherly voice. She gracefully took the pan off of his small head and put it down on the island._

_Jokurai looked at her with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Mommy Saku-Chan," Jokurai said as he hugged her leg. _

_Sakura picked him up and smiled. "Your welcome, honey," Sakura said as she heard a knock the door open._

"_I'll check who it is, Lady Sakura-Sama," a Sound maid said as she rushed to the direction of the front door. _

_Sakura waited to see what the maid would say when she got to the door._

…

…

…

_No sweet voice came._

…

…

…

"_Good evening, Otokage," Sakura said when she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck. The person's hand went down to Sakura's waist._

"_You know I don't like when you call me that Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan," the figure said pronouncing every syllable in her name quietly. He began to nip at her neck. She moaned._

"_Sasuke-Kun, our son is here," Sakura said as she indicated toward Jokurai who was sitting down playing with a few pots and pans. Sasuke left her and went to pick Jokurai up._

"_I love you, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said._

"_I love you, too."_

"_Don't anyone love Jokurai-Kun anymore," Jokurai said looking hurt._

"_We do," Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time._

* * *

TenTen, Ino, and Hinata watching together as sever sound nin fell to the ground with a loud thump. The boys were winning.

With another loud thump, another nin was sent on the pile of others. "That should be the last of them," Naruto called out to the others.

"Yeah, that was sure some work we had to do," Shikamaru said lazily. "What a drag, but I think Sakura-Chan would do the same to save us." The others nodded.

"Still, I wonder what they wanted," Naruto said looking at pile of ninja all stacked up together. They wore gray and white clothing unlike any ninja you could have seen. They were not even heard of.

"So do I," Hinata said just getting to the others. Ino and TenTen had followed, too. Hinata stopped, standing next to Naruto.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Hinata-Chan, we will get Sakura-Chan back…she is my best friend, too," Naruto assured her.

"Yes, I-I know Naruto-Kun," Hinata stuttered out. Her eyes opened in shock, feeling an arm wrap around her waist. "Naruto-Kun?"

"If we stick together there is nothing that we cannot do," Naruto said looking at the sky with his normal sheepish grin.

"Yeah," Hinata said quietly looking down. Truth was she was blushing, but didn't want to shot it. "We'll get her back."

"So, Miss Haruno is not here with you?" A deep voice asked. On the other side of the seven Abnu members stood a mad in gray and white.

"Who are you and how do you know Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked ready to get up and fight for Sakura.

"Pardon me, I should have introduced myself first," the figure said again. "My name is not important, but just know this. I am the leader of the Mystery-Nin that you had just defeated," he said as he bowed.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to amaze us or something?" Sai asked with his face emotionless.

"It is, Sai," the man said looking at him with a sadistic smile graced on his face.

Neji was the first one to note what he had just said. "How do you know his name?" Neji questioned, looking at him skeptically.

"I know all of your names," he said. "You are Neji, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen, Ino, and…Hinata-Chan," he said, emphasizing Hinata's name.

Naruto took a fighting stance in front of Hinata, as if to guard her. "How do you now Hinata-Chan better than us?" Naruto asked, growling underneath his chest.

"Stay down, Naruto-Kun," Neji said. Naruto kept on growling, though. "That's an order," he said more sternly.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" the man asked not showing his face. His voice sounded like it was disguised.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Miss Haruno is not with you?" he asked looking at all seven of them searching for the said girl.

"Know she is not," TenTen said boldly.

"We can take a message if you would like," Ino said sarcastically.

The man just stared at her. His eyes were boring into hers. He finally closed them and chuckled.

"So, she is not with you," he stated not asked.

"No, what was your first clue?" Ino said adding venom in her voice.

"She is with the Akatsuki. Your mind just gave me that answer," the man said looking at Ino before he poofed away.

"He-he read my mind," Ino began shakily. "He used my own trick against me and did it without breaking a sweat."

"Why did he want Sakura-Chan?" Neji said out loud. He felt a droplet of rain. "Come on guys; let's keep on heading to Suna."

They all began running.

_Sakura-Chan,_ Neji thought. _Where are you?_

* * *

"Itachi-Kun," Sakura panted out, looking at the ceiling while Itachi continued his job. "Please," Sakura begged, not knowing what she wanted. She just rambled out random words.

Itachi continued by kissing her everywhere he could find. Up and down, in her hair or her chest, it didn't matter to him right now. Nothing did.

Sakura arched up into him with a loud moan. "What are you doing?" Sakura moaned out.

Itachi stopped and sat up, looking at Sakura who was still sitting on the bed catching her breath. He went to her ear and whispered:

"I was thanking you…for starting to heal my eyes," Itachi said slowly. Sakura looked at him and turned her face away.

"I have to continue anyway so don't start thanking me yet," Sakura warned him. "I am not as good as Tsunade-Shishou."

Itachi picked her up. "We will continue after our 'Son' comes and gets us," Itachi said indicating toward the door.

Sakura didn't sense anything. In a few moments Hokurai knocked on the door. "Mommy, Deidara wants to show you something. Daddy, Kisame is getting drunk and Sasori needs your help to make him snap out of it," Hokurai called as the door opened and his so-called parents stepped out.

"Thank you, Hokurai-Kun, that was very kind," Sakura said quietly, picking up her son.

"Mommy, I'm going to go with Daddy," Hokurai said as he climbed on top of her head and jumped onto his dad. "Bye-bye."

Sakura waved back at her son happily and walked off the opposite way down the hall. For some reason, she had a feeling she was not in Sound anymore.

_Maybe we are just right outside of it?_ Sakura mused to herself. _I don't think any place in Sound would be this Grand. It's beautiful! Almost as big as the mansion at ho-_

Sakura stopped that thought thinking of the word that she was about to use. How could she call that place home? Sure it is beautiful, but she wasn't in the Akatsuki yet. She was hoping to find a way out of it.

Sakura was pulled in by her right arm into a big room, almost as big as Itachi's. She was about to punch the person who pulled her in, until she saw his face.

"Deidara-Kun!" Sakura laughed out, giggling in his chest as he held her close. When she stopped giggling she looked up at him. "Well?" Sakura said trying to sound serious, but failing utterly.

Deidara looked at her. She was beautiful when she smiled. She was beautiful when she laughed. She was beautiful all the time.

"Sakura-Chan, look what I made, yeah," Deidara said as he showed her a clay figure of herself. Sakura looked at it with awe. She stepped forward as he held it out for her to see.

"Can I touch it?" Sakura asked looking at the clay figure. Her eyes shown happiness as it was a glossy emerald.

"Of course you can. It is yours for the keeping, you know, yeah," Deidara said watching with a grin as she came to touch it. Sakura held it in her two hands and looked at it. She put it down on the table next to her and held her head down.

"Sakura-Chan," Deidara called looking at Sakura. He grew closer to her when she really started to tremble. He embraced her with a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if you don't like it Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara said quietly, putting his hand behind her head as he hushed her. What he felt next on his shoulder surprised him.

…

…

_Tears._

…

…

_Sakura-Chan's Teardrops._

He picked up her face and looked at her eyes. When he looked at the he could see sadness that was shown in both. His hand touched her face beginning to caress it.

"I-I love it Deidara," Sakura said quietly, almost inaudible. "It's so beautiful and the first gift someone gave to me when it wasn't a holiday to give gifts," Sakura said, breaking down into sobs. She brought her arms up and hugged him. Deidara hugged her tighter.

"Deidara-Kun, can you tell me what child life was like?" Sakura asked in between sobs. "I would tell you mine, but I didn't have a real good one." Deidara lead her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"Sure, Sakura-Chan, yeah," Deidara said as he kissed her forehead. "Let me tell you mine wasn't that good either."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I'd rather hear yours than think of mine right now," Sakura almost giggled out. Deidara looked at her. He loved to see her happy. He wanted to make her happy for his whole life.

"As you know I was born in the village of Stone," Deidara said indicating toward his headband that was crossed out. "I had a mother and a father, but no siblings. I was always picked on when I was a boy, though. People didn't believe I was a boy, but a girl."

_Flashback:_

"_Look at Deidara-Kun-I mean DeDe-Chan," a boy called out pointing at Deidara. Deidara backed away trying to run as he left where the boy and others were._

"_Mommy, people called me a girl again," a young Deidara said as he went up to his mother. The next thing that his mother did was take a wooden spoon and smack him in the face._

"_You are a pathetic excuse-sob-for a –sob-son-sob."_

_End of Flashback._

Deidara could not go on. He kept on thinking of what his mother had done. His mother wasn't the one who was sobbing. It was him right now, thinking of that time. Sakura was held him. What she did next surprised.

"Deidara?" Sakura called out.

He turned his head to her. As soon as he did that, he felt lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Sakura closing her eyes and kissing him. She pulled away when she heard Hokurai calling her.

"You may think no one loves you," Sakura began. "But look at your teammates. Kisame loves you. Sasori loves. Hokurai loves you. Itachi, in his some what twisted way. And…I love you," Sakura said as she stood up and left the room.

Deidara sat their in shock. _She loves me._ Was all he thought as a smile graced his face.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get Sakura-Chan back!" an enraged Kazekage asked the seven ABNU members in front of him.

"I knew we should have went to a restaurant first and the come to see him and tell him the bad news," Naruto whispered to Sai. Sai, for once, agreed with Naruto and nodded his head.

"We would have gotten her if you would have just come to Konoha and help us with this one mission," Neji said calmly, ignoring the leader of Suna in front of him.

_Smug Hyuga,_ Gaara thought as he glared at him. How could he not be worried about Sakura? She had stayed with him for awhile. She was like family and not just siblings. Like a wife. He wanted her to be his, but he never asked. Now he might not even get the chance to.

"Fine," Gaara said quietly. Neji smirked and lifted his eyebrow.

"What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't hear you quite right?" Neji said to make him annoyed.

"I will help you get Haruno Sakura back," Gaara said as he walked out of the room. Neji smirked and turned back to his team.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he said as he walked past them and out the door. They all stood there in shock. Seeing this Neji mumbled something. "Ramen."

With that, Naruto went running out the door as the others followed the blonde idiot who was chanting: "I love ramen, I love ramen!"

When they finally got there Naruto was the first to order. After they ordered, they all looked at Naruto chanting still.

"Would you give it a rest," Sai said, looking at his idiot of a teammate. "We all know you like ramen, we just don't care much."

Naruto stopped chanting and looked at him, his eyes shooting daggers. "HOW. CAN'T. YOU. LIKE. RAMEN!?!?" Naruto screamed out. It was a good thing Neji was in the middle of them because they would surely kill each other.

"N-Neji-Kun," Hinata called. Neji looked at her to show that he was listening. "W-where do you think the A-akatsuki are heading?" Hinata asked, just as their drinks came.

"Aw man, no ramen yet," Naruto complained, earning a bonk on the head from Sai and Neji.

"They would probably be going to the same place we are going," Neji answered looking at his drink, which was water.

"Where would that be, Neji-Kun?" TenTen asked, looking amazedly at Neji.

"The Crimson Teardrops Fountain," Sai answered for Neji. Neji nodded at him and looked back at his team.

"So, if we go there we will find Sakura-Chan along with the greatest members of the Akatsuki?" Ino questioned.

"Correct," Neji answered.

"Well why don't we just do it now?" Shikamaru asked, for once paying attention the whole thing.

"We need three more teammates," Neji answered coolly.

"Well, you have them now," said a feminine voice. Everyone turned around to see Temari, Gaara, and Kankaro.

"Let's do this gang," Kankaro said with confidence.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up a few hours later. Jokurai sat on his lap still, but was now awake. He put his hand on Sasuke's face.

"Come on, Daddy," Jokurai said smacking his face over and over again. "We found a way to get Mommy Saku," with this said Sasuke jumped holding Jokurai.

"What is he talking about?" asked Sasuke to Orochimaru, who had just come out of the hallway. Orochimaru smiled his evil smile.

"We believe that the Akatsuki members are going to a ball here in Sound for some information," Orochimaru started. "Because I am the Otokage we are special guests as are they. We will go and hopefully see Sakura-Chan."

"And what if the don't bring her, Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked who was sitting on the chair looking at them intently.

Orochimaru looked at him. For awhile no one said a thing. Finally, Orochimaru broke the silence.

"If they don't bring her," Orochimaru hissed out. "We will follow them home and kidnap Sakura from them."

"Yay, we are getting Mommy Saku," Jokurai cheered. Then he stopped. "Does Jokurai get to go to the ball, too?" he asked in a cute voice.

"Of course you do," Sasuke said. Jokurai smiled and looked at his granddad. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Yay! Jokurai go get his suit on!" Jokurai said as he rushed out of Sasuke's lap, hugged his grampy, and ran to his room.

"It's hard for me to say this, but you really are a good grandfather," Sasuke said emotionless.

"Thank you," Orochimaru replied. "I try."

All three men left to go get their suits on.

…

…

…

In a few minutes, they all came down in their suits.

Sasuke, who came first, was wearing a black suit. Jokurai came down and sat in his lap. Next came Orochimaru and Kabuto them, too, wearing black suits.

"Let's go," Orochimaru said as they all walked out of the house.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm coming," Sasuke barely letting anyone else hear him.

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hokurai, and Itachi, were sitting downstairs of their second mansion near Sound. They were all in their suits and waiting for Sakura to come down.

"How long does it take for a Kunoichi as small as you to get dresses?" Kisame asked, then getting a devious smirk placed on his face. "You know, if you need help tying your dress I could help you."

BAM!!

Deidara snickered. A high heeled shoe went straight for Kisame's face and hit him, too.

"HaHaHa, very funny, Kitty," Kisame called. As soon as he said that name another shoe went straight his way.

"Shouldn't you have learned not to mess with Sakura-Chan, yet, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at Kisame who had a shoe print on his face.

"Maybe you should stop, Kisame," Sasori said.

"All you keep on getting are shoe prints and hurt," Itachi said.

"It's ok, Uncle Kissy," Hokurai said as he tried to make him feel better.

"I'm ready!" Sakura called as she stepped down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress with red flowers on the straps. Her belly was exposed due to a whole that was made so you could see from under her chest to under her belly button.

"I guess it was worth the wait," Kisame said as he passed her her shoes. "You can share the first dance with me."

"Hn," Sakura replied. "I would if I could, but I have to sing some songs and I am singing the first one."

"So you are opening it, Sakura-Chan," Sasori stated.

Sakura nodded.

"You'll do great, Sakura-Chan," Deidara cheered on.

"Arigauto," Sakura said as they opened the door to walk on one of Deidara's giant clay bird so that they could fly there.

"Sakura-Chan, is that fan on the back of your dress the Seshmadea, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yep, I always carry it."

"You are always prepared," Kisame said.

When they got on the bird Sakura sat at the back while the others sat in the front. She was thinking of what she was going to do to get away from here. Deidara and Kisame were arguing about who could drink the most sake, while Sasori just watched and sigh.

_Even I know Kisame would win,_ Sakura thought letting a little smile appear on her face. She looked at the moon.

"You look good tonight," a voice said. Sakura didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

"Arigauto, Itachi-Kun," Sakura said.

"May I sit?" he asked, looking at the moon as they flew over the night time Sound.

"Yes."

Silence.

…

…

"Itachi-Kun, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be simple?" Sakura asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as if saying he did not understand her question.

"You know," Sakura smiled. "To not have a care in the world."

"I often wonder that," he said slowly.

"Your eyes…do they hurt?" Sakura asked. He shook his head. She didn't really care that he said no.

"Lay down so I can heal them," Sakura said. Itachi smirked, but didn't move.

"Please lay down," Sakura begged as she rolled her eyes. _I guess him being an Uchiha means he does not have to do what others tell him._

Itachi lay down and closed his eyes. Sakura began doing her work. When she was done they were about to land. She put her lips to his ear.

"Thank you for my gift for starting to heal your eyes," Sakura whispered in his ear. Deidara looked at them and glared. Itachi, seeing this, smirked. She got up and walked off the bird with Deidara holding his hand out to her.

When Itachi was down he went forward and looked at her as he passed by. He smirked.

_Hn._

_This will be fun,_

_Deidara-San._

_I will get what I want._

_I want her._

* * *

_**Well here is that Chapter. I am so happy that this is going so well. You can look for the next one around this time nest week. What will happen when Sasuke sees her there? Will he even notice her?**_

_**So…many of you want Hokurai and Jokurai dead. Let's take a poll. If you want Jokurai and Hokurai dead tell me. If you don't want them dead just tell me that, too.**_

**_ Oh yeah, I need for songs for the next chappie._**


	14. Marking the Blossom

**CHAPTER 14: Marking the Blossom**

"What do you mean I have to sing the first dance song while dancing with whomever I chose?!" a frustrated pink-haired Kunoichi asked.

Haruno Sakura was just on the verge of going crazy right now. As soon as she and her fellow Akatsuki "Team mates" got into the door, the man running the entertainment told her of the news he had brought.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-Chan," Deidara said trying to make her happy. "You are a great singer and we all know that you can dance and sing at the same time."

"That's not the point, Deidara-Kun," Sakura wined. "I don't want to have to dance with any of these stuck up people."

"Hey, you could dance with me," Kisame said slyly. "I would not mind keeping my hand on your hip."

"Hn, ya right. Like I would ever let you hold my hip," Sakura said as she smiled. Kisame feigned a sad face.

"Haruno-San, is your first song slow or fast?" Sasori asked with much curiosity sounding in his voice.

"Well, actually, there are two versions to my song, Castle in the Sky," Sakura said looking back at Sasori through the side of her eyes. They had finally got to their table, which was on the balcony next to one other table.

"Mommy, Daddy, why do we get this spot?" Hokurai asked with bright curiosity.

Sakura looked up at Hokurai who was on Itachi's shoulders. "Because, sweetie, it seems like we are very important people to these peoples," Sakura answered quietly.

"Well, are those people on the other side of this big place important, too?" Hokurai asked, pointing to the other side of the building. Sure enough, there was a balcony similar to the on they were on that had a table on it.

"Probably people who are important, but not as important as we are," Kisame said, acting smart, earning cheering from Hokurai. "Boy, I am sure good with kids."

Sakura and Itachi just rolled there eyes.

"Come on you guys let's go to our seats, yeah," Deidara said as he sat at the round table. Soon everyone was seated.

Deidara next to Sakura, Sakura next to Hokurai, Hokurai in between his mommy and daddy, Itachi next to Kisame, Kisame next to Sasori, and Sasori next to Deidara.

"Haruno-San, you are singing a song right?" Sasori asked, watching as Hokurai played with Sakura and Itachi. Sakura nodded. "Do you know which song you are going to sing for the first dance?"

"No, I don't," Sakura replied. "But it will not be a slow song like they want me to do. These people are old and need a life so I'm going to give it to them," Sakura added grinning mischievously.

"Mommy, you always tell Hokurai not to do disobey what your elders tell you and you are going to disappear," Hokurai said innocently.

Sakura rubbed his head while having a nervous smile grace her face. "Heh, heh, heh, I guess I did tell you to listen to your elders, but what I am going to do will help our elders feel young again." Hokurai nodded to say he understood.

Deidara snickered. Sakura threw him a glare. He looked at her and broke the playful tension. "You are such a good mother," he snickered out. Sakura elbowed him.

A butler brought up their first part of the food that was going to be eaten today. It was salad with something mixed up in it. Everyone looked at their food weirdly. Kisame was the first to stick it in his mouth.

"Come on guys you should try this," Kisame said with food sticking out of his mouth.

Sakura took a bite of the food and the others followed. She then began to giggle as Itachi smirked. Sasori and Deidara looked at them with a puzzled face until they took another bite. They too, began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked, still shoving food into his mouth.

"Kisame-Kun, aren't you a fish?" Sakura asked, hiding back her giggles.

Kisame cautiously shook his head.

"Kisame-San, you told me that you never ate fish," Itachi stated calmly, his smirk still put in place.

Kisame nodded again now looking at his partner.

"Don't fish usually stay in families?" Sasori asked.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at him and nodded anyway.

"Would ever betray their kind?" Deidara asked.

"Not really," Kisame answered. "Only some."

"Even you," Deidara said.

Kisame looked at him as if he just grew two heads.

"Uncle-Kissy, you just ate fish in the salad!" Hokurai blurted out.

Sakura, Deidara, and Hokurai laughed as Kisame turned white and ran from downstairs.

"That was a classic Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Deidara laughed hardly being able to keep it in much longer.

Sakura looked at Itachi. "Has he never eaten a fish before?"

Itachi shook his head. This made Sakura laugh harder.

* * *

"So, Orochimaru-Sama, who is our special guest for the evening?" Kabuto asked. They had just reached their table on a balcony. They all sat down.

Sasuke next to Jokurai, Jokurai next to Orochimaru, Orochimaru next to Kabuto, and Kabuto next to his favourite person, Sasuke.

"Our special guest is someone from a faraway village," Orochimaru replied slyly.

Before Kabuto asked more questions about the special guests, Jokurai asked him a question.

"Grampy, why are there two balconies with one table on it?" Jokurai asked, as he picked up a fork and pretended that he was throwing at Kabuto. Kabuto glared making Jokurai put the fork down and fold his hands together as if he were an angel.

"Because I am the Otokage and you guys are my guests, you get so sit here," Orochimaru answered flatly. "The other balcony is for the special guest. We will get to meet her or him after the first song," Orochimaru added in as he used his snake like eyes to get a closer look at his guests. He gasped.

"What's wrong, Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked about to get up to help his master. Jokurai wasn't even paying attention as he looked down at the people from the balcony. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow.

"Orochimaru-Sama," a maid said as she walked out from the entrance of the staircase. She was followed by a few others. "Your salad has arrived." They placed the salad down in front of the three men and one boy.

Jokurai wrinkled his nose. "What is this, daddy?" He asked as he eyed the little meat that was in the salad.

"It's fish, Jokurai-Kun," Sasuke answered as he took a bite of the salad. "See, it's not that bad if I'm eating it."

Jokurai smiled and took a bite of his salad, too. His smile soon turned into a disgusted frown as he spit the salad back out right on Kabuto's face. Orochimaru and Sasuke snickered quietly.

"Sorry, Uncle Kabuttie, but I didn't see a garbage can only garbage," he said pointing at Kabuto. Kabuto just looked away.

"So, Orochimaru, are you going to tell us who the special guest is?" Sasuke asked, looking at Jokurai with an amused smirk. Jokurai was now flicking the pieces of fish on Kabuto's face.

"You know the guest is," was all Orochimaru said as he picked up his fork and put it to his mouth. Sasuke raised his eyebrow again and fully looked at Orochimaru.

"What did you do, Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned his voice rising a little more than his usual tone.

"Sasuke-Kun, why would you think I did anything," Orochimaru said, feigning innocence.

Sasuke just glared at Orochimaru as an announcement came from downstairs.

"Presenting, our special guest, Miss Haruno Sakura," with this Sasuke looked at the other balcony and saw Sakura get up. She hugged a little boy next to a man with raven hair. Soon their eyes met.

Onyx

Met…

Crimson.

* * *

"Break a leg, Angel," Kisame said. His eyes widened in shock. "That's my new name for you, Angel." Sakura rolled her eyes as she made her way toward the stairs. Hokurai walked up to her with his arms wide.

"Hokurai love you, Mommy," he said. Sakura picked him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Cutie," Sakura said as she put him down. She walked to the stairs and down them.

Hokurai ran to his daddy and sat on his shoulder to see his mommy.

Music began.

There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
and my fantasy is flying  
it's a castle in the sky.

Sakura walked out from the entrance of the ball like place. Backstage dancers were on her left and right as she walked in the middle of the ball room.

It's a world of our past  
where the legend still lasts  
and the king wears the crown  
but the magic spell is law

Ladies clapped while men whistled and cheered. Sakura smirked and kept on singing while her dancers danced.

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight.

And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

Sakura looked up at the other balcony as her eyes widened in shock. It was a good thing this was the dance time because she could not breathe. _Sasuke-Kun._

Sasuke looked at Sakura his eyes amazed. When he saw her when she was still in Konoha she didn't look like she did now. She grew more…mature in his eyes. They stood there looking at each other for awhile. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jokurai soon came into her view. She soon looked at the opposite balcony.

Itachi, Hokurai, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara, were looking at her intently. With her head she gestured toward the opposite side of the gigantic room. They looked up at the same time and met the eyes of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jokurai, and Uchiha Sasuke. Hokurai and Jokurai looked at each other before mouthing that faithful word.

'brother'

Sakura began singing again.

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause..."

Her voice died at the last word of the song. She began to walk quickly. She wanted to die. She wanted to live. Right now…she wished Naruto and Neji were with her. In a flash of a second, both sides jumped out as Sakura dodged their way.

Kunai flew from both sides. People in their seats jumped from them and ran out of the room. Soon, the only people in there were the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's team. Sakura ran up the balcony where she gasped. Hokurai was fighting a boy that looked just like him.

"Who a-are you?" Sakura asked the other little boy. They both looked at her and ran to her.

"Mommy!" they screamed in unison. They stopped and glared at each other.

"I'm Jokurai and Jokurai is Hokurai's brother," Jokurai said as he ran toward to punch Hokurai, but Hokurai easily dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach.

"Mommy he can't be your son, too," Hokurai said as he tried to punch, but messed up and Jokurai used his two fingers and poked him in the eyes. Hokurai stumbled back and held his eyes. Jokurai was about to charge when Sakura caught him by the shirt and picked him up. Hokurai charged, but Sakura, too, caught him by the shirt and picked him up.

"You two are supposed to be brothers so start acting like it," Sakura scolded, ignoring the battle going on downstairs.

"Never," they both said in unison.

Sakura was about to say something else when a clay bomb exploded that hit the balcony. In an instant, the balcony came tumbling down. Everyone watched in horror as Sakura fell with Hokurai and Jokurai held by her folded arms. She fell backwards as the two kids looked up at the rocks.

"STOP!!" Hokurai screamed. Everything stopped. The rocks that were to come tumbling came to a stop. Their falling stopped. The fighting stopped. Everything stopped. The only people who could move were Hokurai, Sakura, and the rest of Akatsuki. Itachi sprung into action and grabbed Sakura and the two kids and put them down on the ground. He was able to pry Jokurai out of her arms and made Kisame lay him next to Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok, yeah?" Deidara asked running with Sasori to her spot. She just sat in Itachi's arms her eyes wide. She mumbled incoherent things.

"He's here. He's here," was all she kept on chanting.

"Come on. Let's get Haruno-Sam back to the hideout," Sasori said as they all jumped out of the windows and into the darkness.

The time justu soon stopped and Orochimaru's team became free again. They all looked down in defeat.

_Sakura-Chan, I am so sorry._ Was all Sasuke could think.

Orochimaru smirked. "Boys, we didn't lose her yet."

* * *

Emerald eyes focused on their surroundings. She was met with blue, cerulean eyes. Her first thought was Naruto. Then she remembered where she way.

"Deidara-Kun," Sakura called quietly. When her eyes were fully focused Sakura saw the whole of his face. He was smiling, but in a sad manner. "What's wrong, Deidara-Kun?" Sakura asked. Her voice was quiet do to the injuries she had received upon falling off the balcony before time stopped.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay, yeah?" Deidara asked not much above a whisper. He took off the rag that was folded on her head, dumped it in cold water, and put it back on her forehead.

"Yes, I think I am," Sakura replied her voice growing weaker. She coughed up a little blood. Deidara grew frantic and ran out the door. This left Sakura some time to think.

_He was there, wasn't he? I could have sworn I felt something like his chakra. Was he still searching for me? Wasn't my family enough? Wasn't my mother enough? Wasn't I enough?_

This last thought in mind made Sakura cringe a little in fear and disgust. At this very moment, Deidara walked back in with Sasori, Kisame, and Hokurai. She smiled a little seeing Hokurai come and jump on the bed that she was occupied in.

Hokurai grasped her face and stared into her eyes intently. "Mommy, are you going to be okay?" Hokurai asked. Sakura gave quick smile.

"Of course I am, sweaty," Sakura answered embracing him in a soft hug. Sasori could tell that she was trying to hide her discomfort from Hokurai. She didn't want to hurt him.

A few moments passed.

"Haruno-San, the young one is sleeping," Sasori said matter-of-factly.

"Hn. I wanted to ask him a question," Sakura said talking as if she was talking to herself and no one else was in the room. Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes. "Oh, I wanted to ask him who that kid was that looked like him?" Sakura answered seeing there questioning stares. "I don't suppose you guys would know."

They all shook their heads. Sakura sighed.

"I guess that's how the wonders of life are," Sakura said her voice barely audible. Everyone looked at her again. "You never know until you find out yourself. So you keep on wondering until it kills you."

They all fell into a dead silence, everyone pondering what she had just said. Finally, Kisame broke the silence.

"So, Angel, want some sake?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "That's something that doesn't kill you even if you drink a lot of it." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Wrong, Kisame-Kun, sake does kill you if you drink a lot of it," Sakura stated matter-of-factly. Kisame frowned.

"Wrong, Sakura-Chan, sake is something that kills people. Not fish," Deidara said. He broke out in a fit of laughter. Sakura and Sasori smiled. Kisame grimaced.

"By the way, where is Itachi-Kun?" Sakura asked as the laughter died down to a stop. She looked at them.

"He's in the family room," Sasori answered.

Sakura slid her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She tried getting standing up, but found her legs quite wobbly. She would have fallen with a thud if Deidara didn't catch her in time.

"You should lay down some more," Deidara suggested, letting her sit on the bed with her legs off of it. She shook her head.

"No. If I remember clearly, Itachi-Kun was the one who brought me back up when time stopped," Sakura said standing up and walking to the door. "I have to thank him even if I don't want to," she added in bitterly. She walked out of the room.

As she walked out of the room, she used her time to think.

_Why am I still here? Why didn't I just go with Sasuke-Kun? Do I want to stay with them? Sasori-Kun, Deidara-Kun, Kisame-Kun, Hokurai-Kun, and…_

_Itachi-Kun._

_Am I growing fond of them? Do I like staying here? Do I love them? Him?_

Sakura pondered these questions until she got to the living room. There she saw Itachi lying on the couch reading a book. It was dark in the room.

_No wonder he is going blind,_ Sakura thought bitterly as she rolled her eyes.

"Itachi-Kun," Sakura called as she stepped into the darken room. She slowly made her way to the couch that Itachi was reading on. When she got to him he barely acknowledged her. The only way she knew he was listening was because his eyes glanced at her and then back to his book. He moved his feet. Sakura took this as him telling her to sit. She sat down quietly.

Moments went by.

No one made a sound.

"I just want to say Arigauto," Sakura said. She was surprised when she heard pages ruffle and the book close. She looked at Itachi to see that he was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. _Oh, now he's making tell him why. Cocky little…_ "For saving me and Hokurai. It was…kind," Sakura seethed out the last word. "I just want to know why you didn't let Sasuke-Kun take me." She soon gasped as she felt her mouth on his. She looked at him and closed her eyes. When they were done she fainted on his chest. Itachi smirked as he lay back down on the couch with her on top of him.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't let Sasuke take you because you are mine," and with that he relaxed on the couch.

* * *

"Mysterkage-Sama, I believe you found the girl at Otogakaru," a man asked.

"Yes, Fai, I did," he answered back. "And now I have a mission for you."

_Soon Sakura_

_You will be mine_

_Again._

_I will mark you again._

_This is my way…_

_Marking the Blossom._

* * *

_**So how was that chapter? That came out rather fast don't you think? The next chapter should be out sometime this week. Now for me to answer some questions for you.**_

_**Yes, my sister really did die and that was not a lie. I just took on her account because she always told me about it.**_

_**YAY!! THE BABIES ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! Good 'cause the make a big part in this story. **_

_**I am updating much faster. I just want to finish this story and maybe make a sequel. You guys can vote for that as well.**_

_**So who do you think the Mysterykage is? That's the question of the week.**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ROCKS!**_

_**MissSakuraUchiha.**_


	15. A Real Family

**Chapter 15: A Real Family**

Deep snores came from a small group of teenagers. Everyone was up in the group except for two. That is where the snores came from. Those that were up sat around a couple of logs that. It was where there fire was last night. A hand touched the logs cautiously.

"It's wet," Hinata's small and unique voice stated. Everyone looked at her. Temari walked up to sit next to her. She looked at it awkwardly. She then brought her nose down to it.

"Eww!" she shrieked. She pulled her face back up and covered her nose with her fingers. She and Hinata backed away quickly. Everyone looked at her with questioning faces. "It smells like fish food," she answered the silent people.

"Alright, who's been holding out the food on us," Kankaro asked. He and Naruto had just woken up due to Temari's blood curling scream. Everyone looked at each other. No one spoke up, though. Everyone turned to Sai as he turned to face Naruto, his eyebrows raised.

Naruto squirmed back and forth. He was wobbling around like a little kid that wanted a lollipop so he was giving his mother those cute puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright! I'll admit it!" Naruto screamed with hysteria in his voice. "Y-you see…I had to go to the restroom and well…there was the fire…and you guys were asleep…and now there's no fire…if you know what I mean."

Everyone looked at him with disgust on their faces. He looked back at them and gave them one of his natural sheepish grins. Then Hinata shrieked out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is wrong, Hinata-Chan?" Gaara asked speaking for the first time that whole morning. Everyone looked at the usually quiet girl in shock. Temari was the first to understand as she wrinkled and eyed her nose.

"Where's the closest lake?" Temari asked frantically.

"About a few minutes North from here. Why?" Neji asked, still not understanding the reason for this uproar. By the looks of everyone's faces, no one did.

In unison, Temari and Hinata burst out, "Because we just touched Naruto's pee!" and with that they ran toward the direction of the lake to go clean themselves up. Everyone looked at the direction they went awkwardly then at Naruto.

Kankaro burst out laughing.

"That was a good one, Naruto-Kun," Kankaro said as he clapped hands with Naruto. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically.

Gaara was sitting under a weeping willow tree in deep thought. Neji notice and decided to go talk to his "best" friend. Gaara looked up and saw Neji.

"May I sit, Kazekage-Sama?" Neji asked saying the Kazekage part sarcastically. He was never really happy about Gaara becoming the Kazekage. It wasn't that he didn't believe he should be the Kazekage, it was that he always spoiled Sakura whenever she went there.

Gaara grimaced.

"You don't have to be happy that I am the Kazekage, Hyuga-San," Gaara said, his eyes in narrow slits looking at the Hyuga.

"No, you are right, I don't," he said looking at Gaara skeptically.

"You just have to deal with it." Neji's world went spiraling out of control in that very second. Everything he just said…it was true. Gaara smirked seeing the surprised face on Neji.

He walked up to Neji, circling him, seeing how far this could go. "Not only that, but you will have to deal with the fact that when we get Sakura-Chan back she will be mine," he whispered, circling him like a predator.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You will have to deal with the fact that you would have to call her Lady Kazekage-Sama," he whispered again, still circling like a predator.

His fingers curled into the palm to make a fist.

"When your comrades come you will have to deal with the fact when you here her moaning in my bed chambers," he whispered, eyeing the Hyuga.

His jaw clenched.

"When you come nine months later you will have to deal with the fact of seeing her sitting down and holding a baby with emerald eyes and red hair in her arms with me right behind her."

Neji's stomach tightened.

"You will have to deal with the fact when…she never wants to see you again."

His heart stopped beating.

* * *

"Daddy Sasu," a little voice called. Sasuke looked at the little white-haired boy and smiled a fake smile much like Sai's.

"What is it, Jokurai?" Sasuke asked, still smiling that same smile. Jokurai looked at him skeptically. He then went on with what he wanted to say. His next words surprised Sasuke.

"Was it a lie?" Jokurai asked his voice showing no emotion. Sasuke looked at him. In that very same second, Orochimaru walked in the room. He looked at Sasuke who shrugged and then at Jokurai.

"Was what a lie?" he asked his grandson. Both he and Sasuke's eyes widened when they took in his form.

His eyes…they turned from a beautiful golden to a blank black.

"Jokurai-Kun, what is going on?" Sasuke asked distress entering his voice. Jokurai looked up with him with his blank stare.

"Was everything you guys told me a lie?" he asked again in that same emotionless tone. Kabuto had just entered the room. He looked at everyone.

"Are we ever going to get Mommy?"

Sasuke looked from Jokurai, to Orochimaru, to Kabuto, and then back at Jokurai. "Jokurai-Kun, is that what is really bothering you?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone.

Jokurai nodded his head in defeat.

Sasuke walked over to him and picked him up by his underarms and moved so he would be more comfortable in a new position.

"We will get mommy," Sasuke said his tone and voice approving. "She does not want to stay with those freaks for long and she is just bound to get away."

"Daddy, what if she doesn't get away?" Jokurai asked tears forming in his mind as he thought this.

"Jokurai-Kun, we will get Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru chided looking at Sasuke and than back at Jokurai. Jokurai smiled.

"I guess we will get Mommy if we all work together," Jokurai said his voice still unsure.

"We will," Sasuke said making his voice sound like a definite. Jokurai smiled as Sasuke put him down. He walked to the hallway, past Orochimaru and Kabuto. He stopped.

"Come on you guys, are we going to eat or sit here like a bunch of logs on the wall?" he asked in his cute squeaky voice. Everyone nodded and walked into the hallway except for Kabuto.

Kabuto walked to the closest window. He smirked as he took something out. A scroll of some sort. He began writing.

_Dear Mysterykage,_

_My Lord, I have great news. The Haruno has made it to Otokage and was out the annual ball last night. She sang quite well might I add._

_She is here with none other than the infamous Akatsuki group. The Great Four as some call them. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Uchiha Itachi. Yes…Uchiha._

_As you know I am stuck with Sasuke on my team. This will make it a little more fun now that Itachi is here. You are sending Fayato back to the Akatsuki, am I correct? This will be fun then._

_Your humble servant,_

_Kabuto_

Kabuto sealed the scroll and put his arm outside of the window. In a second, a beautiful, white dove appeared and sat himself on his arm.

"Take this scroll to Mysterykage-Sama and do not hinder," Kabuto said quietly to the bird. The bird crooked its neck as if it understood and nodded. It flew off.

"It is to get there quickly, Mayorai," Kabuto called to the bird. In a few minutes a voice sounded behind him.

"Uncle Kabuttie," Jokurai called standing in the hallway just outside of the door. Kabuto stiffened and turned around slowly to look at Jokurai.

_How long has he been standing there?_ Kabuto wondered to himself. His eyes widened a bit. _Did he see? Did he hear?_

"Uncle Kabuttie, I'm sorry," Jokurai said not looking at Kabuto. Kabuto turned to him and snapped out of his thoughts. Jokurai didn't continue.

"Jokurai-Kun, what are you talking about?" Kabuto asked him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I have been really mean to you lately," Jokurai answered solemnly. "I at least owe you some kind of explanation."

Kabuto looked at him.

"I don't have one," Jokurai said out of nowhere. "Come on," Jokurai said as he held out his arm. "It is time to go eat."

And with this Kabuto took is hand and went to the kitchen where Orochimaru and Sasuke were waiting.

_At least he doesn't know. If he heard that name, Mayorai, he would remember everything._

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open as green saw the light. Haruno Sakura had just woken up. The first thing she realized was that she was in a soft bed. She then blushed a little at the thought that came back to her.

_That's right. I fell asleep on Itachi when he was lying on the couch_, Sakura cursed as she realized what she was doing. _Crap! Now he's making me blush!_

Though Sakura had done this before, it felt new to her. She hadn't blushed for a while. Not since

_Sasuke-Kun left._

Sakura jumped out of her realization when she heard a gentle knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called as she looked at the door.

"Deidara, yeah!" the gentle voice called back to the door. Sakura gave a gentle come in and Deidara was in the room. He walked to her bed and sat himself down looking at her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Deidara-Kun," Sakura answered back cheerfully. They starred at each other for a long time. Silence usually made Sakura nervous, but this silence felt right. She soon felt his thumb upon her cheek. Sakura looked up at him.

"You look beautiful," he commented quietly. At first Sakura thought he was playing with her, but when she didn't hear his trademark word, she knew he was being serious. She looked down at herself. All she was wearing was a very thin night dress that barely even touched her knees. It was white and a little transparent so you could see her well-worked on curves. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Deidara-Kun," she replied shying away from his eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized that he still had his thumb on her cheek. His face advanced towards her shocked face.

_Another one! I'm not ready. Tha-The first one was a mistake!_ Sakura thought as she was about to use her inhuman strength to push him away, but then she realized something. _I like him. I am falling for an Akatsuki member…or am I falling for two? _

Dazedly, Sakura found her hands going softly of Deidara's chest, half of her wanting to push him away, and the other half just wanting to touch him. His face got closer and…

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_SLAM!!!!!!!!!!_

All Sakura new was that Deidara was now smashed in the wall on the outside wall and Itachi was standing a few feet in t he room, his eyes looking at her intently. Kisame and Sasori soon got to where Deidara was smashed and helped him get up.

"What happened?" Kisame asked. Sasori just rolled his eyes. The puppet master could tell by the position Itachi, Deidara, and Sakura were in. _That explains it all. This is like reading an open book._

"Deidara-san, we have a mission to go and get the other member of Akatsuki," Sasori said as Deidara got up ready to attack Itachi. Before he jumped in attacking mode, Sasori put a hand on his shoulder. "He's a new member, but strong. I will tell you the rest on the way," and with that Sasori pulled him along with Kisame. All Sakura heard was:

"Why do I have to watch the little brat!" Kisame hollered.

She looked toward where Itachi was, but he had disappeared. _Maybe I am off the hook and –UGH!_ Sakura groaned as she was knocked into something hard.

The wall.

Haruno Sakura was currently pinned between Itachi and a wall. She looked up to him, but not as the old Sakura would. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She was ready to attack. She made an effort to move her body parts, but couldn't.

"Get. Off. Me.Uchiha!" Sakura growled out, stopping at every word. He glared at her and tightened his grip on her. "What the hell is your problem!" she screamed. He pushed her into the wall some more.

"You are not an Akatsuki member yet, and you are playing around with them," he said keeping his composure intact. She glared at him then her eyes widened a little. Had he been there the whole time? Was he jealous? She looked down letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Kid," Sakura muttered under her breath. Itachi look at her with an inquisitive face. Her head went up in his direction. The next words she said look like they were mouthed, but it was merely because she said it so quietly.

"You are just a kid."

Sakura tasted the blood that came out of her mouth as she was thrown to the bed and hit the post. She looked at her body to see blood oozing down her stomach. She tried to get up, but couldn't move. She looked at Itachi, only to see him walk away.

"Clean yourself up," he said in his usual cold and monotone voice. Sakura growled lightly, only to flinch when she connected with the pain on her abdomen. She looked up to see no one.

_Crap…I can't get enough chakra to clean the hole in my stomach. If I don't seal the hole soon I will be-_

Sakura blacked out and fell on something, but…not the floor.

_Pale arms._

_

* * *

_

"Are we ready to go now?" whined an annoyed Kankaro. Hinata and Temari were still complaining on about what happened earlier. Neji shook his head.

"Let's head on out," he commanded and in an instant the whole group of young adults started on there way North. Naruto, actually observing something for once, asked, "Hey Neji-Kun, why are we going north? Oto is south?" he questioned scratching his head.

"Very good, idiot, I see you read up on your geography and maps," Sai said sarcastically. Naruto, not getting the sarcasm in his tone, gave his sheepish grin. Sai rolled his eyes.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!" Naruto demanded. Sai shook his head. He still didn't grasp the concept of what he had just said. He decided to give Naruto another five seconds.

…

…

…

…

…

"…Hey! You were being sarcastic!" Naruto wailed.

Everyone answered in unison. "Duh!" Naruto crouched back down and made a cat hissing noise. Everyone stopped, causing Naruto to bump into Sai and almost knock him over. Sai glared back at him and indicated for him to look down the cliff. Naruto's eyes widened.

_Red Clouds._

_Black Cloaks._

_The Akatsuki._

"What are they saying?" asked a very impatient Naruto and Kankaro. Sai and Neji elbowed them in the gut making them shut up. They looked at each other.

"Do you want to get Sakura-Chan back, idiots?" Sai asked in a hushed voice. Naruto and Kankaro nodded their heads up and down.

"Who took Sakura-Chan?" Neji asked in a hushed voice.

"The Akatsuki," Naruto and Kankaro asked in unison.

"Than shut up if you want to save Sakura-Chan!" Neji and Sai exclaimed, but in a hushed voice. Even though it was hushed, Kankaro and Naruto still shrank back down. The team continued watching the two Akatsuki members when another one of them showed up from nowhere. The three Akatsuki members talked for awhile and left.

"Let's follow them," Neji commanded, and in a huff, they were off.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, mommy," a little voice called to a woman on a bed. Emerald eyes once more opened to the sight around her.

The first thing she noticed was that it was now nighttime rather than the daytime when she woke up.

_Wow. Itachi really took a lot out of me._

That's when Sakura notice it. She wasn't in her room. No. She was in a black room, with midnight blue curtains. The first thing she could think of was that Itachi had carried her into his room.

_No. I don't think he's that nice._

"Mommy," a little voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked left. On the bed next to her, sat a little boy that looked exactly like Hokurai.

"Hokurai-Kun?" she called with a smile, but looked closer and frowned a little. "You are not Hokurai. Who are you?"

"Mommy, don't be mad," the little voice pleaded. "My name is Jokurai," Sakura's eyes widened a bit. _This is the boy I saw at the ball. His name…it's Jokurai, almost like Hokurai._ "Mommy, are you mad at Jokurai?" the little boy asked with puppy dog eyes. Sakura's eyes softened as she swooped up in her arms to sit him next to her on the bed.

"No, I'm not mad at Jokurai-Kun," Sakura answered. "I'm just extremely surprised on how handsome Jokurai-Kun is," she answered fully in a playful tone. Jokurai smiled and snuggled into her some more.

"Jokurai loves you mommy," Jokurai stated, his voice getting dreary. Sakura looked at him sweetly.

"And mommy loves you, too," she answered back as the little boy's eyes closed in sleep and exhaustion. Sakura smiled. She had not figured out how she got to where she was, or even where she was, but she was happy just seeing this little boy.

"Mommy loves you, too," she whispered again to the little boy as her lips were on his beautiful white hair.

"He knows that," a deep, yet familiar voice sounded from the area of a door. Sakura slowly moved her head to look in that direction. Her eyes widened. There, standing in front of her only in a towel, the reason for her being so cold…

_Uchiha Sasuke._

He walked over to the bed and sat across from her. She looked back down at the little boy in her arms.

Silence.

…

…

"His name is Jokurai, correct?" she asked still not looking up at him. The next thing she felt made her face move up and her eyes look at him.

"Correct," he answered with a slight smirk, probably to the way she looked at him. His face moved closer to hers. His lips touched her forehead slightly. "He thinks of you as a mommy," he mumbled out of nowhere, his mouth still on her forehead.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura whispered, no the old Sakura whispered.

Sasuke chuckled as his lips slid down to her cheek and then to her mouth, barely touching it. "I missed you," Sasuke said as Sakura's eyes widened once again and tears began forming in her eyes.

"I missed you, too," she answered back as his lips came fully upon her. He pushed hard, but not to hard as to wake Jokurai. Sakura kissed him back.

Lips tangled against lips.

He pushed her back on the bed softly still kissing her. He stopped when he felt nothing. He looked down at her to see she was asleep.

_Hn. I didn't know I was that good._

With that thought, he lie on the other side of Sakura and put his arm around her waste. She had her arm still wrapped around Jokurai. Jokurai was snuggled up next to her.

Sasuke found himself giving a full smile. He looked down at them.

_This is_

_What_

_It should_

_Be Like…_

_A Real Family._

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm sorry all you Ita/Saku fans, but don't worry, they'll be reunited soon. I have been so tired. I would have gotten this out earlier if my computer didn't get a virus. **_

_**Listen, my friend wrote a part for the story, but my computer got a virus and erased all my files so now I couldn't give it out. But give a big hand to Rachel9493 who did it. Sawry, girl!**_

_**Anyway, some of you want to come in contact with me, so here's what you have to do. E-Mail me your aim address if you have one and I'll give you mine. I only do select people.**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**MissSakuraUchiha**_


	16. Destiny

**CHAPTER 16: Destiny**

Sakura woke up with sleep still in her eyes. She looked around her for a minute. This didn't feel like home, so where was she? She had remembered being knocked out, but nothing else. It was like she had a blackout.

"Sakura-Chan," a deep voice called. This knocked her out of her current thoughts. She turned around on her side, only to see Uchiha Sasuke lying down next to her on his side. Sakura almost gasped, but she wasn't that same old kid anymore. There, lay Uchiha Sasuke, in all of his glory, without a shirt. She was about to move further away when she felt a little hand on her shirt.

"Mommy, don't go. We've been looking everywhere for you," Jokurai said, his amber eyes smoldering. He looked just like Jokurai, only a little smaller. Sakura felt like smiling, but she didn't. She had thrown all of that away by now.

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke. Now, he was smirking. She still couldn't believe it. This was her Sasuke-Kun. The one and only person she loved. Or had loved.

_Itachi._

"Sakura," Sasuke called again. Sakura looked up and absentmindedly, let her hand go up and touch his pale face. Sasuke closed his eyes and she felt him relax. He let a quiet sigh and opened his eyes. Jokurai stared at his parents.

"Sakura-Chan, it's really me," Sasuke assured. Sakura felt her lips go into a smile and he embraced her, while embracing their son. Sasuke felt wet drops go on his bare chest. He looked down to see Sakura shaking and hear her sobs.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Jokurai asked sitting on the pillow above his parents. Jokurai was worried. Did she want to leave them? Jokurai began crying, too. Sasuke looked at his 'son' and sighed while shaking his head.

"Don't cry, Jokurai. Mommy is just happy to be with us," Sasuke said quietly as he encircled his son and Sakura. He felt Sakura stop shaking which indicated she had stopped crying.

"Sasuke-Kun," she called in her meek sounding voice. Sasuke nodded his head on top of her to show that he was listening. "You're alive," she whispered. Sasuke picked her face up with his chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I never left," Sasuke said. He then felt Sakura tense.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked. "How can you say that you never left?!" Sakura said a little louder. Sasuke had sent Jokurai out of the room to look for his grandfather. "You left Konoha for power! You never cared about anything! You never cared about any-!" It was silent. What had caused her to go silent? His lips…on hers.

At first, Sakura felt weird. She was just yelling at him and then he decided to kiss her. If this was how men retaliated, they had a weird way of doing it.

Sakura felt her arms wrap around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. It was like heaven to them both. They tossed and turned over the bed for awhile. She was out of breath. They released each other's lip, but still held on to each other.

"I…do…care about some…one," Sasuke said out of breath. "Jokurai and…you," he whispered into her ear. Sakura felt like a puddle.

"Sasuke-Kun, thank you," Sakura said a little hesitant. It felt like forever since she last said that word.

"Daddy, let's go get some breakfast," Jokurai called from the hallway. Sasuke got out of bed with Sakura right behind him. Somehow, she was in one of Sasuke's shirts. She blushed. She had nothing under her shirt. Which meant…?

"Sakura-Chan," Sasuke called as they were now in the hallway. "Your body will be mine," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Sakura blushed like crazy!

* * *

Itachi walked down the stairs with Hokurai in his arms. "What do you think mommy is going to make today for breakfast?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head. When he got downstairs, everyone was sitting down on a chair solemnly. He looked at them, one to another.

"She's gone," was all Deidara said before he stared at Itachi with hatred in his eyes. "And it is your entire fault."

"Who's gone, daddy?" Hokurai asked with worry in his mind. Everyone was quiet. Who would want to break this little boy's heart? He was just so innocent.

"Sakura-Chan is…," Deidara started.

Hokurai burst out in tears. Itachi's grip held onto him tighter as he glared at Deidara. Deidara just seemed to shrug it off. Everyone in the room seemed to be amazed, even the newcomer, Jai.

Hokurai wriggled his way out of his dad's arms and lay on the ground crying. Deidara shook his head and looked at Itachi.

"Look at what you did to him," Deidara demanded. "You made him cry-

"I was not the one who brought it up, Deidara-San," Itachi stated. "If my ears do not deceive me it was you who did." Deidara came up to him and punched him in the face. Blood dripped from the Uchiha's mouth, but he did nothing. Everyone sat there waiting to see what he would do.

He just walked off.

* * *

Teenagers were walking across the mud. It was hot and a long journey, but Naruto and his friends could make it. They just had to. It might be the only way they would ever see Sakura-Chan again.

Sakura had meant something to them…something to everyone. Whether she was a nuisance or a loved one, she meant something to them all. She was their blossom of Konoha. How many other villages could say they had a girl named Sakura with super strength and amazing beauty? None.

"Sakura-Chan, please be safe," Hinata said quietly trying to not let anyone hear and not let any of her tears show, but it didn't work. In a second, Naruto was right there next to her. He put one arm around her and puller her close. No one seemed to notice this.

"Hinata-Chan, don't worry. Sakura-Chan can take care of herself," Naruto reassured her, or was he just reassuring himself. Hinata nodded on his shoulder. Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing. Maybe it was the fact that her best friend could be dead. "You've seen Sakura-Chan's strength," Naruto continued.

"Yes," Sai interrupted, "but we have also seen her beauty," Sai said quietly, looking down at the muddy ground beneath him and his comrades. Neji stopped in his tracks for a minute, which made everyone halt. He inclined his head to the left a little bit, signaling for Sai to go on.

"Sakura-Chan is one of the most beautiful women out the**r**e," Sai began, "she may perhaps be the most beautiful women out there. If so, don't you think they would use her for something that has to do with her beauty." Everyone froze and went frigid. They all now knew what Sai was talking about.

"You mean," Naruto said quietly. He couldn't go on with the word he was a bout to say. "They wouldn't."

Temari shook her head and everyone looked at her. She was fighting back tears. They had never seen Temari of the S**a**nd fighting back tears, or even crying, for that matter.

"No way," she began, still looking down. "No way in hell she would let them do that to her," she said. Now she looked up at them. They all looked at her. "She is too strong for that. Don't forget, when she came to Suna, Gaara, Kankuro, and I, took our time to train her. She is stronger than me and Kankuro combined. She can fight."

"You're right, Temari-Chan," Hinata concluded. "S**a**kura-Chan _is _strong, and wise, and beautiful. With all of that she can take on the _world_ if she wanted to."

"And that's why she sought the Akats**u**ki," Gaara said. "She sought them to show the _world _that she was strong."

"I think that's the key word in here," Ino began. "World."

Everyone nodded and began walking again. They were almost at Teardrops Fountain. Hinata smiled to herself, remembering something that Sakura once told her.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hinata and Sakura were both walking back to Sakura's home. The dance was great. Hinata and Naruto danced together, pra**c**tically all night. Hinata also noticed that Sakura and Neji talked the whole night, too. _

_She looked over to her friend and let a small smile form. __**All this time, you have been in love with Sasuke-San, but now it looks like you're moving on. The way she talked to my cousin shows that she is beginning to move on. It may take awhile, but she is doing.**_

"_Hinata-Chan," Sakura called as she kept on walking straight forward. They were now in the park under her favorite Cherry Blossom Tree. "Can I tell you something?" Hinata nodded her head as she waited for her friend to talk._

…

"_I feel weak," Sakura began after a long moment of silence. Hinata's eyes widened. She was the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, other than Tsunade herself. "Look at my teammates. Naruto and Sasuke are stronger than me…even Sai is, or at least that is how I feel. I just want to show the world something…that I am stronger than all of them and not the weakling of Team Seven." Sakura turned to look at Hinata and smiled. Hinata smiled back. "I want to show the world that I am not the weak Team 7 member."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Sakura-Chan, _Hinata thought. _You are not the little weakling of Team Seven. If you had asked me that night, I would have said the same thing I will say right now…to me, you are the strongest of Team Seven. _

_They way you carry yourself…and the way you smile…and the way you fight…shows that you're the strongest of Team Seven._

_To me…you were always the strongest._

Hinata tilted her head when a kunai came her way.

"The Myster**y**-Nin!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"Where's Hokurai?" Itachi asked his comrades when he came inside the living room. He hadn't come out all day. He didn't know why, but it felt like he lost something. He just felt empty. His eyes were blanker than usual.

Sasori inclined his head toward Kisame. Hokurai was sleeping on his lap, his face disturbed and lips in a frown. This made some of the Akatsuki uneasy. Hokurai was obviously having a bad dream, but about what?

"Wake him up soon," Itachi said quietly. Everyone looked at him quickly. Were they going to find Sakura? They all had their hopes up high when Itachi finished his sentence. "We are leaving for Teardrops Fountain."

Deid**a**ra's hand clenched into a fist. He wanted to hit something hard. He wanted to hit Uchiha Itachi…again.

_How could he not want to get Sakura-chan? We don't know where she is so you would think he'd have an urge to go and search for her, but no, he is too heartless for that. He goes around and acts like Sakura-Chan is his and now he won't even go and save her. _

"You are pathetic," Deidara whispered out lowly through clenched teeth. Sasori, Kisame, and Jai turned to look at him. Itachi was the only one who did not look at him. By now, Hokurai was up and standing next to Itachi.

"Don't talk about my daddy like that!" Hokurai yelled at Deidara.

"Don't you want your mommy to come back, Hokurai-Kun?" Deidara asked. Hokurai nodded. "Don't you see that your 'daddy' is why she isn't here?" Deidara asked him again. Sasori shot him an evil glare telling him to shut up, but he just ignored it. "Don't you see that—

Kisame cut him off. "We have to go to Teardrops Fountain because it was a mission Leader gave us. We cannot disobey Leader to go and look for Sakura-Chan. She isn't even officially in the Akatsuki yet."

"So we still have to go and look for her," Deidara answered back gruffly, forgetting his trademark word, this was too serious to even say that.

"Would you rather have your head cut off?" Sasori asked him.

"No, but—

"Do you think Sakura-Chan would come back and like to see you with no head and just a body or just a head and no body?" Kisame asked.

Deidara cringed at the thought. He didn't even want to think about that. It felt like they were all ganging up on him. _If Sakura-Chan was here she would defend me. _But then again, if she was here they would not even be talking about this.

If a few minutes they were all leaping from tree to tree heading towards the fountain. By this rate, Sasori calculated that they would get there before nightfall or at least at nightfall.

Everyone was slower than usual, except for Jai…but he had no reason to be. The rest did.

Kisame almost slipped off tress a couple of times. _Sakura-Chan. I promise we will come and find you after the mission. Even if I have to go alone, which I probably won't because I know Deidara-Kun and Hokurai-Kun will be right behind me…maybe even Sasori-Kun._

**S**asori looked at his partner. He, too, was getting slow. He almost tripped when he leapt off a tree. _There is something about today that doesn't feel right. I wonder if it is because of the absence of Haruno-San. We all seem to be going slower than usual. We went without Haruno-San before so why can't we do it now? It's not like we have known her that long._

Deidara looked ahead at Itachi, who was leading with Jai right behind him. He knew why he was going so slowly. His whole head was full of thoughts about pink hair, emerald eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"And by the way, Deidara-Kun," Itachi said breaking the silence they had going on forever. He was not the on to ever break silence. "We are probably going to meet Sakura-Chan at the fountain if she is with the people I think she's with," and with that silence went on again, but they were faster now.

There was hope.

_So, Uchiha-San does care about Sakura-Chan, ne? _Jai thought. _Well now it will be so much fun playing with them both._

Sanctuary

Five pairs of feet stopped on the same ledge. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Jai landed gracefully like there was nothing to it. Hokurai was curled up in his father's arms, sound asleep, saying things about finding his mommy.

"Look!" Jai exclaimed pointing down to the surrounding area under them. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Itachi's, whose eyes just narrowed. What he saw made him cradle Hokurai closer to him.

Underneath the very ledge they were standing on, the land beneath them was a dark grayish color. The trees…they looked as if they were disheveled or something. The land was as gray and blank as Sasuke's eyes. It looked as though…it was just—

"This is unspeakable," Sasori commented as his nonchalant eyes gazed the land beneath them. "What kind of thing would and could do this?" he asked as Kisame jumped from the ledge and onto the ground. He put his ears to the floor, but heard nothing.

"I don't hear any footsteps, but it looks so recent," he added as the others jumped down from the ledge. By this time, Hokurai had woken up and was now looking across the plain wearily.

"Daddy, what happened?" came his little voice. Itachi didn't even bother to look down at Hokurai as he answered the question.

"It would seem to me that a fire of some sort swept through this area," Itachi paused. Everyone looked at him.

"How on earth would you know?" Deidara asked him gruffly. He was still mad about the Sakura thing and to him, standing around wasn't saving her.

"I am an Uchiha," he merely stated. "We are the tamers of fire," Itachi ended letting Deidara finish up everything that he was about to say. He didn't see the reason he should go and explain himself to someone as weak as him.

Deidara just gave a huge "huff and was about to walk off when something caught his eye. "Hey, guys, come look at this…I think I may have found the reason for all of this."

* * *

"Mommy, what do you want to eat?" Jokurai asked his mother as they sat down at the table. They were now sitting down with Sasuke and Kabuto. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid, but she didn't feel whole.

_There's something about this. I feel something in my chest area…it feels so familiar, but I just don't know what it is. It feels as if I had this feeling once before._

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" Kabuto asked from the left side of her. She turned to look at him and gave a fake little smile. She found that the few minutes they talked earlier, she could talk to him. It was like talking to her mother.

She nodded and answered, "Yes, I am just fine. I was just thinking about something," she stood up and walked over to the cabinets. "Now, how about I make you guys some of my special chocolate chip pancakes!" Sakura suggested.

Jokurai smiled. "Yay!"

Sasuke and Kabuto looked at each other and smiled a true and happy smile.

"Alright, four of my chocolate chip pancakes, coming up!" Sakura called as she got the pancake batter out. Luckily, they had chocolate chips in the pantry.

"Make that five," a voice called out from the hallway. Everyone turned to look at Orochimaru come inside the room. The room got tense. Sakura did**n**'t even bother to look. "Good morning, Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru greeted with a smirk on his face.

…

…

…

"Good morning, Orochimaru-Kun," Sakura said as she turned to him with another forced smile. "I see you'll be joining us for breakfast today." Orochimaru nodded and took a seat next to his grandson. All tension left.

"Hey, mommy! Can I have extra-special chocolate chips in mine?" Jokurai asked breaking through the tension and clearing it up. Sakura smiled and looked at him. He looked so much like Hokurai. If only she had brought him with her.

"And how do I make the extra special chocolate chips of yours, hm?" she asked as she turned back to the current task at hand.

"Well…" Jokurai began as he was soon on top of the counter next to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back broadly. Sasuke gave a small smile too, watching the scene unfold. "You know when mommies kiss their kids boo-boos and they all go away?" Jokurai asked. Sakura nodded as she continued cooking. "All you have to do is kiss each chip and put it in the batter," he said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek. She giggled as she put him down off the counter and into his grandfather's arms.

In a few minutes, their food was done. They sat down and ate, talked, and soon went back into their rooms to get ready for the mission to Teardrops Fountain.

Sakura was currently in Sasuke's room taking a shower. Jokurai had just left to go put his clothes on and get himself ready when the bathroom door opened. She didn't hear, but she did jump when she felt a warm arm rap around her skinny waist and take her out of the shower. She soon found herself wrapped up in bed sheets with Sasuke on top of her. He put his mouth to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered quie**t**ly. Sakura smiled at him, but it wasn't the old smile he had grown to love. Yet, he was still with his Sakura-Chan. Sakura felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck and he breathed in hers.

"I know…and I--

Sakura was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door. She quickly ran into the bathroom and continued to get dressed. Orochimaru had stepped inside and was now talking to Sasuke. Sakura put her ears to the door as to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you ready to continue our journey to the Teardrops Fountain?" he question Sasuke quietly, but quiet enough for her not to here from the bathroom.

_Wasn't that the same place the Akatsuki were heading to today? _Sakura questioned herself.

"Right, Sakura-Chan is almost ready now," Sasuke replied as Orochimaru turned toward to the door to leave. He stopped abruptly.

"Sasuke, don't let her get hurt," Orochimaru began. What he had just said made Sasuke suspicious a little. Sakura just stiffened a bit. Orochimaru felt this and continued. "I know how much she means to my grandson," he said, covering for his slip. He then walked out of the room, leaving a stiff Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura whispered as she opened the door. She peered at him and soon walked over to him. Before she reached him, Jokurai came to the door.

"Let's go, guys, it's time to go!" he said energetically as he ran out the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke. He turned to her and, with a smirk, gave her his hand. She gracefully took it as the two walked out together. Jokurai was waiting for them and wiggled himself in the middle to hold both of their hands.

_This is how I always wanted my life to be like, so why does it feel so weird? _Sakura thought as they now walked outside where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and some Sound Ninja were waiting.

Sanctuary

"We should be reaching the fountain soon," Kabuto called out as they jumped from tree to tree. "We have just reached the border of the fountain's territory." Orochimaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Jokurai, Kabuto, and some ninja, were hopping through trees to find the fountain. They were out here forever looking for the fountain.

_Why does my body feeling like it's losing all of my chakra, _Sakura thought. _Ever since we came closer to this area it has been weakening and weakening. Why is that? _Sakura looked up to the others for any signs of them weakening, but they didn't see any.

_They aren't weakening at all. Is it just a female thing or something? Or am I still just too weak to withstand anything? Even Jokurai seems to be doing well._

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who seemed lost in a daze. She had been like that for a while now, even when they sped up and announced something. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to bring her along with them.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Kabuto asked before Sasuke did. Though it didn't seem like Sasuke was listening, he was. Orochimaru had turned his head back and narrowed his eyes. He slowed down as to be next to Sakura. "Do you want to rest?" Kabuto asked, sincerely. She shook her head.

"No, I am fine," she said in a meek voice. As soon as she said that she slipped from one branch. She closed her eyes for a second to find out that she was being carried. She looked up to the person's face expecting to see Sasuke, but instead seeing the face of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, you lead us with Kabuto," Orochimaru said. Sasuke glared, but not at him. "I will carry the _Cherry Blossom_," they nodded as they continued to pick up speed. Orochimaru stayed behind a bit. Sakura folded her arms and glared in front of them.

"I can take care of myself," she hissed quietly so the others couldn't hear her. Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head.

"I know, but it has been so long," he answered her back. Sakura looked at him quizzically. She hadn't one clue on what he was talking about. He looked down at her to see the curiosity burning in her eyes. He wouldn't be the first to talk, though. She would have to ask him what he was talking about.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she asked, "What are you talking about?" He smiled in his sinister way and looked ahead.

"It seems that I can predict you like an open book," he said. He felt her aurora changed and decided that now he would answer he question. "What I was saying was how long it has been since I last held you," he whispered.

"If I remember correctly, I never let you hold me like this," she began. "I thrashed and thrashed about as you pinned me to the forest floor." Her fists clenched. He sped up to the group, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk about this matter there.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered before he reached the others.

* * *

"Naruto, behind you!" Hinata called as she threw a kunai and hit the ninja that came behind Naruto in the back. Naruto winked at her a "thank-you" and continued to fight the current ninja that was at his hand. He two more kicks and a Rasengan filled punched he had killed him and a lot of other ninja under them. He landed on the ground.

"Nice job, Naruto," Sai commented. This made Naruto stiffen for a minute, in battle! He had never once heard Sai call him by his real name. Stiffening was not the thing to do during a battle.

"Naruto, watch out!" Neji called as a full grown tree was thrown his way. Naruto looked at the tree…he had no time to dodge it! If it was just a tree it would be easy, but this one had bombs all over it. It would take on of Sakura's mighty fists to get rid of this thing. Naruto closed eyes and began to say his prayer.

The impact didn't come! Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade standing in front of him with a fist out. She put it down and looked at him, back to the damage she had caused, and to the Mystery Ninja.

"So these are the guys I have heard about," Tsuande said grimly. A smile soon graced her face. "They don't look so tough!" she said as she ran towards some of them. "Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, help me out!" she called. Out of nowhere, the three had come out. The fighting was just getting started. Or so they Konoha and Suna ninja thought. They were surprised to see the Mystery Ninja back off and one come up. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Where is Haruno Sakura!?" Naruto screamed at them after a while. The one man just chuckled.

"We don't have her, but you have fallen into our trap," he concluded.

"Than who does and what trap!?" Tsunade asked, but they were gone.

"Orochimaru," a voice called out of the blue. Everyone turned to the left to see Itachi, Jai, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Hokurai walk over to them. Everyone flinched. Three of the world's strongest groups were here.

"We will not clash," Sasori said. "We may be here looking for the same things as you guys are." Everyone was silent for awhile.

"And what would that be?" questioned Gaara as he looked at the man. _He looks so familiar._

Kisame spoke up. "We are here for the Fountain and Sakura-Chan," he answered gruffly. He had a feeling this would not go over well.

"And if we don't work together, we won't be able to defeat the Mystery Ninja, either," Deidara added. "And I know we all want to defeat them."

There was silence in the air. Everyone wanted to know what the other group was thinking. Would they go through with this, or not? If they did, would one group betray the other? Would they all betray each other at the same time and start a mini war?

"Very well," Tsuande spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, except for the Akatsuki. "We will join forces with you…for now." The air grew less tense, but everyone was still quiet.

"All riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Hokurai screamed. "We're gonna find my mommy now that we're all together." The tense air left and they all went on their way toward the Teardrops Fountain. The Akatsuki were ahead of them. The others just walked behind, judging if they knew the way or if this was some kind of trick.

"Can we trust them?" Naruto asked in a whisper to Kakashi. He didn't want his new 'allies' to hear what he was saying. Kakashi just shrugged.

"I wouldn't count on it," he answered. "They are known for making allies and then killing them off. Who's to say they won't do that to us," everyone nodded at this. They have all heard gruesome stories of the Akatsuki, these members in particular. In truth, they had a right to be scared.

"You guys have a right to be scared of us," Kisame called from ahead of them. "We lie all the time…we just did. There is only one Sakura and we both want her…which means there will be a clash."

* * *

"This is the place!" Sakura said as she marveled at the sight before her. They had finally reached the Fountain. Her destination for a while. At this time, Sakura felt weak and now Sasuke was holding her.

Orochimaru was now at the fountain and called them over. "They say he who touches the fountain will get a powerful gift, but to obtain this gift we had to bring the only pure one in the world," He looked at Sakura.

In a flash, Sasuke was on the ground, along with Kabuto, Jokurai, and the other Sound Ninja. He looked up to see Orochimaru with Sakura in his arms. He got up and ran at him with a sword in his grasp. Before he got there, Orochimaru put Sakura in front of him to block his sword's hit. Sasuke was forced to stop. Jokurai was crying on the ground with Kabuto looking at Orochimaru.

"I will have complete power and Sakura-Chan will be mine forever," he answered as he put his hand on the fountain. This sent a rumble through the earth, shaking everyone up. "Fountain! I have brought you the one you seek! Now fill my commands!" Orochimaru cackled.

* * *

"What is that?" Naruto cried out. Everyone looked up at the hill where the saw the fountain and other figures. Itachi was the first to begin running with everyone running after.

_Sakura-Chan…_

_Is this how you_

_Will end._

_Is this your_

_Destiny._

* * *

**Finally, I got that out to you guys. I am so sorry...I just had some much to do. I had basketball games and stuff, but this Friday...it's over.**

** Anyway, so what do you guys think. I had to shorten some parts so the next chapter would be good. The next chapter is the 2nd to last one. I plan to have this finished by the end of this month. Also...I will be making a sequel. BUt here's what you have to do. Guess the name of it? I have made some letterts in this chapter bold. They are scrambled so you will have to unscramble them. Just thought I'd have some fun with you guys. First person to get it will receive a preview of the sequel...**

**Don't forget to visit www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)misssakurauchiha. There you will find the sight and some previews on the end of thsi book. I am still looking for artists. If you are one just e-mail me.**

** ANother thing I would like to acknowledge. ME and Lady Hanaka will be writing together soon. We hope you will read it when the title and story comes out.**

**Love you Guys,**

**MissSakuraUchiha**


	17. Death

**Chapter 17: Death**

For some weird reason, everyone stood there frozen. It wasn't that they didn't want to move. They just could not. It was as if Shikamaru had used his Shadow Jutsu and now they were stuck in one spot. Everyone looked up as Orochimaru ran with Sakura.

_Sakura-Chan, _Hinata thought, _how can we all just stand here, doing nothing, when we came to save you? Is it all our fault that this happened? No…not ours'…mine. If I did not become your best you would have probably never felt you needed power by capturing Itachi. Ino would have stopped you, but I did not. Will I lead you to your death?_

_NO!_

Hinata broke away from her spot and ran up the cliff where she last saw Orochimaru heading off with Sakura. She had to go and stop him. If they couldn't move, tough for them. But she had to. She had to save her best friend.

"Hinata-Chan, where are you going?" Ino screamed up to her. By this time, Hinata had just about reached the top of the cliff. Hinata looked down at her comrades and enemies. She nodded her head as if saying, 'don't try to stop me.'

"I get it," Hokurai whispered. "She is going to save mommy…but she can't do it alone. We just have to move you guys. Orochimaru didn't put a jutsu on us-

"We are just standing here, being too amazed," Jokurai butted in. He looked at Hokurai who just smiled at him and nodded for him to continue on. He did. "Mommy could be hurt for all we know…so let's get down to business and work together."

At the sound of those two words, everyone was free from their little spell. They looked at each other and nodded. They would have to work together to get their Sakura-Chan back. There was no way in hell they would let anyone take her and them not have a say in it.

"Alright, we need a plan, though," Hinata said as she slid down from off the cliff. She took her spot in the middle of everyone.

"Well if we work together we should be able to stop them sooner," Shizune suggested. She was never one of those people who would speak up, but in a time like this who would not. "And since there's only two ways—

"The Konoha-Nin will have to go one way," Itachi began as everyone turned to look at him. "The Akatsuki and Sound will have to go by air."

"Right, if we do that, we'll be able to catch up to them in no time," Naruto agreed. This plan seemed to please everyone, even Sasuke. That was, until, the Mystery-Nin stepped in. Everyone grew quiet and turned to look at them.

"Didn't we just show you who the boss around here was?" Hokurai asked as Jokurai covered his elder brother's mouth. Hokurai just pushed his brother's hand off him and glared at the Mystery Ninja.

Itachi stepped in front of them. He took out a kunai and planted himself in front of them. The Mystery men were taken back for a few minutes, but they soon shook it off. They went back into their battle positions. The commander stepped out in between the two groups.

"We are not here to fight," he began. Itachi let off a little bit. "We are here to warn you of the curse of this fountain." The air became tense.

Silence.

"We are listening," Itachi probed on. Sasuke growled and everyone turned to look at him. He walked up to Itachi.

"Who the hell made you the boss?!" he asked, and not in a low voice either. Itachi put his hand up.

"If you want to protect your blossom than it would be best to know what is really at stake here," he answered in his monotone of voice. When Itachi used that voice the whole argument was over. That is just the way it was with him. He turned back and looked at the men telling them to continue on with their story.

"This fountain was made from our ancestors from long ago. They believed it was to give them years and years to live. Maybe they wouldn't even ever die."

"Immortality," Hinata whispered to no one in particular, but they seemed to hear her. They nodded and continued.

"It didn't work," he began once again. "The fountain soon got a mind of its own and destroyed our once populated nation. It was a meteor came and took us out. We only had two survivors. One man and one woman," he said with a slight pause. He continued, "Every single day they would bring the fountain sacrifices. The fountain had told them if they did they could live longer and forever, which was half true. Because of their long years we were populated, but it didn't end there."

"It betrayed you," Sasori suggested. Again, the commander nodded.

"Yes it did," he answered. "He destroyed the two survivors. We had to put it to rest, though. So, now we have a great leader who can stop all of this. He is of the chosen one's family. People like you believe the fountain will bring you immortality, but only if you brought the real chosen one," he looked up to the direction of Sakura and Orochimaru.

"What does that have to do with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "All of her family members are deceased."

"Remember this," the commander said as he and his ninja began to fade away. "Things aren't always as they seem," and with that they were gone.

"Let's just go," Sasuke said. With a nod, they all went on their assigned directions.

* * *

"Put me down you bastard!" Sakura demanded as she struggled in the arms of Orochimaru. Her rapist. 

They had been running for quite a while now. She couldn't see why Sasuke or Itachi hadn't come for her yet. They were both fast enough. Secretly, she was hoping it would be Itachi who would come and save her. When she saw him from up on that cliff for that one instant, she felt whole. She couldn't explain why, but she did. Now all she felt was her death near.

"Hush, little blossom, we have almost reached the source of all of this," he cooed in her ear. "You will be mine forever and the rest will be our slaves." Sakura's face scrunched at that. All her life she wanted to be free and she did not plan on spending it with him. She stopped thinking when he stopped. She looked down to see they were in a puddle of…blood?

_I have never seen so much blood?_

"We are here," he said calmly. Sakura took in her surroundings. "The Crimson Teardrops Fountain of Age." Sakura looked around for a while. Though, she was in the arms of her enemy, she was still in awe. It was…beautiful.

The fountain was big and squirted out crimson water. It was at least twenty-one layers high with a gigantic base…the ground. Unlike the outside are where she had left her friends, this area was filled of greenery. It was like Ino's house.

Orochimaru set on the ground, but put her close to his hip. He was like a crane, holding onto her the way he was. "Come," he said in a low voice as he tugged her along. She had to do as he said. She didn't even want to know what would happen if she didn't.

Silently, she trudged around the area with Orochimaru at her side. She inwardly chuckled at that thought. She never could see herself with Orochimaru, but she never could see herself with Itachi, either. That was never in her future.

They finally stopped. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that they were still walking. When they stopped for awhile, she looked up at Orochimaru with curiosity. "What are you—," she was cut off as he released her. He put his arms up and began chanting a few things. None of which Sakura could understand.

Orochimaru put his arms down. They were now on his side. His chuckle went quiet, but then grew louder. Sakura looked down only to see the water changing a deeper shade of crimson. It was the same color as a pool of blood.

_What's going on? _Sakura thought as her eyes almost bulged out of her head. _This is too weird. What did he say to it? _She was soon cut off from anymore thoughts when she heard a big and booming voice.

"I see you have brought the girl to me Orochimaru," the called. Sakura look left and right, side to side, up and down, but could not see from where the voice was coming from. Than she looked at Orochimaru, who was just staring at the fountain. "Come child," the voice said again, "don't hurt yourself, for it was I, the fountain who called out to Orochimaru." Sakura looked at the fountain. Shaking off her awe she glared at Orochimaru and next at the fountain.

"Why did you bring me here, Orochimaru?" Sakura questioned, still keeping her gaze on the fountain. "What do I have to do with any of this?" Orochimaru shook his head in laughter.

"I will tell you, my child," the fountain boomed again. He was soon cut off by Sakura, though.

"I don't think I even want to know," Sakura said as she stood up. Her fists were clenched together. "All I know is," she threw her right fist on the ground beneath her, feeling the craters underneath them, "is it's go time!" Sakura did a back flip and landed on her feet. With another slam to the ground, she sent Orochimaru jumping to save his life.

"You insolent, little wench!" Orochimaru sneered as he did a few hand signs. Some snakes came flying from behind him and went toward Sakura, who had just jumped back in the air. She expertly dodged them, as though she was built for this. She landed back on the ground.

"Is that all you got, Orochimaru-Sama?" she questioned with an innocent look on her face. "In that case, Sasuke-Kun is probably still not ready to defeat Itachi-San." That got Orochimaru mad. No one had ever dared to make him annoyed. She was definitely the one for him.

"You are so much like Tsunade," Orochimaru commented. "Sassy like her, bossy like her. You are just everything like her," he did a few more hand signs and created two giant snakes. "What else can you do?" he asked.

"Why don't you come down her and find out," she tempted as she moved in her battle position. This would be a fight for her life, but she would have to do it.

_Maybe Sasuke-Kun, will come home._

_But will you be home to greet him._

…

_Only destiny will tell. _

Sakura just barely dodged when a snake opened his mouth and almost swallowed her alive. With a swift jump and a kick, she sent one snake hurdling toward the other. This knocked them out in one attack. The fountain chuckled.

"Yes, you are definitely the Chosen One," he stated. Sakura grew mad. She did not want to hear anymore of this. Who the hell cared about who the chosen one was? Dammit, she did not even want to hear anymore of this trash. With a battle cry, she charged toward the fountain with a glowing fist. Pulling her arm back to punch the fountain she pushed forward to attack. Sadly, she soon found herself smashed in the ground by Orochimaru's leg. She landed on her right arm. This act left it broken.

She screamed in pain. This was the worse she had ever felt. She looked up to see Orochimaru making his way past her and toward the fountain. She tried to get up and stop him, remembering what he had told her about touching the fountain earlier.

_One touch and they would be immortal._

"I have to get up," she whispered to herself. Trying to get up with one arm, she slipped and fell again, causing her more pain. "Am I a failure?"

"No, but you are an idiot to fight him by yourself," she heard a very familiar voice. She looked up to see Neji and her friends over her. Neji carefully helped her up and stood her on her feet. There was no time to lose! Looking around she saw the Akatsuki and Sound coming toward her.

"No time for reunions," she said in a rushed voice. She pointed to Orochimaru, "We have to stop him before he touches the fountain."

Neji nodded. "We know."

"Some Mystery Ninja told us already," Deidara butted in. Sakura nodded her head and tried to make her way toward the direction Orochimaru was headed. She failed miserably and fell to her feet. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, and Tsunade, crowded around her.

"You guys go on and stop him," Tsunade ordered as she looked at Sakura. "We will tend to Sakura's wounds. The boys will stay here." With that, the men were off. Sakura took one last look at them, but mainly one in particular.

_Itachi-Kun, be careful. _

…

_You are the only thing that Hokurai and I have._

And with that, Sakura closed her eyes to rest a while. She couldn't even help them. How weak she felt.

* * *

Orochimaru was now at the base of the fountain. With one hand pushed out he was ready to touch it. 

TWUP!!

Shuriken hit where his hand once was. He had dodged back a few seconds before. He looked up only to see his enemies and once comrades in fighting position. Naruto was the one who threw the weapons.

"Did you want to touch the fountain, too?" he asked in an evil voice. He took out his sword and readied himself to fight. "Too bad, it all belongs to me," and with that he leaped into the air and attacked Naruto.

Naruto was pushed back into Shikamaru and Lee, who collided with a rock wall. Naruto shook it off and ran toward Orochimaru, screaming, "Rasengan!" Bull's eye. He hit Orochimaru dead on in the stomach.

"Ahhh!" Sai screamed out in pain. Orochimaru had used a replacement and pit Sai in his place. Sai's body fell to the ground. Naruto jumped down to investigate him. He was still breathing.

"Never…realized how….s-s-strong you were," Sai breathed out heavily. Naruto smiled at him meekly asking for forgiveness. Sai just shook it off. "Let's just kick this guy's butt." They both nodded as Naruto helped him up.

By this time, Sasuke and Itachi were fighting Orochimaru on they're own. Deidara had been already badly hurt when he tried to attack Orochimaru. The rest of the Akatsuki were tending to him.

Orochimaru chuckled as he dodged their attacks. "The two most important men in Sakura-Chan's heart fighting me," he said. "I should be proud." Sasuke sneered as he threw a fist in the direction of Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru easily blocked it and threw him to the ground. "Maybe Sakura-Chan was right; I didn't rain you hard enough." Orochimaru and Itachi kept it going. Itachi had hit him sometimes, but Orochimaru was able to throw him down to. Itachi had hit so hard the earth beneath him was like a crater.

"I already feel my power rising," Orochimaru stated as he continued on his toward the fountain. Time stop. They froze. Orochimaru had pushed his hand toward the fountain and touched it. The fountain made a huge rumbling noise. A chuckle. Even Orochimaru had frozen.

"You fell for my trap," the fountain chuckled. "Now I will have complete control of the world. You fool, Orochimaru!" he roared out as the power of the fountain pushed Orochimaru back. Orochimaru stood wide-eyed. Tsunade and the other woman made it to where the men were. Everyone grew afraid. "Well you all get to say the same age forever," the well went on. "Unless I kill you, now."

"There must be something we could do," Hinata pleaded to the others. Everyone looked at her. Naruto shook his head.

"I think it is over," Kisame replied back still looking at the fountain. Crimson was radiating off of it.

"No," a struggled whispered answered. Everyone turned around to look at Sakura who was standing up on both, clenching her broken arm. "If I am the Chosen One than maybe I can stop this."

"Sakura, it is too dangerous," Kakashi answered. He was using the voice that a sensei would use to protect his students. Sakura shook her head. She slowly made her way over to Naruto and the other Konoha-Nin.

"I know what I have to do, I think," she said as she walked slowly toward them. She went up to Naruto and Hinata. She put her hand on his face. He looked at her solemnly and nodded.

"But, why?" he asked. She smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Naruto, do you remember what I told you?" she asked him. He thought for a little bit and nodded. "You and Sasuke always took care of me. You guys always took care of the enemies. It was always you guys the world would talk about," she paused, but then continued on. "When I first went after the Akatsuki, I went with the purpose to destroy them, get Sasuke back, and make myself known as the strongest member of Team Seven."

Everyone grew quiet and the air began to get a little tense. If that was even possible. It was already tense enough. Naruto nodded and let her go as she let him go. She next walked up to Sasuke and the rest of Sound. She looked at Sasuke dead on in the eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun, I was always in love with you," she began. "Even from when we were younger and couldn't understand love so much, but now I think I understand. Love is patient. Love can wait," Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's face and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He put his head to her forehead.

"Don't," he whispered, but she cut him off.

"It's time I go my own way," she said as she walked away and toward the Akatsuki. She slowed down and smiled her real smile…the one that hasn't been seen in years. The Sakura smile. She walked up to Itachi and whispered in his ear. "Take care of **our** son," she said emphasizing the "our." She made her way to the fountain and put her hand on the base of it.

"If I am the chosen one than do what you must do with me, but protect my friends," she looked at Konoha and Sound, "and my family," and with that she looked at the Akatsuki. "They now have the power of immortality unless they are killed…let them keep forever." Sakura was soon absorbed in the fountain very slowly.

"Naruto," she whispered quietly. "This is what I wanted…to show the world. I am the strongest of Team Seven. Sasuke," she addressed, "I'll never forget you. I have to do this to protect you all. I may be gone, but I will always be with you…in you're…heart," and with that she was in the fountain.

"She has saved you," the fountain said in his booming voice. "Forever." A big, white light erupted and engulfed them all. It was as if they were floating. They could have sworn they saw Sakura drifting apart from them saying,

_This is it._

_Like you said, Neji-Kun._

_A cage bird will one_

_Day find its _

_Destiny._

_But I will _

_Find my life_

_In my_

_Death._

_

* * *

_**I am so sorry. I am guessing some of you guys will hate me right now. I killed Sakura, but someone had to die. The question is: was it her?**

**Don't forget, they all were granted eternal life. Maybe she really isn't dead. If you really want to know go to:**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)misssakurauchiha**

**Maybe there you will be able to find out if she's really dead. Also, I am still in need of some artists, so please sign up. Next chapter will be the last one and next a sequel...if you guys want it.**

** MissSakuraUchiha**

**P.S. changing my name soon.**


	18. Crimson Teardrops

**Chapter 18: Crimson Teardrops**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A mass lay underneath white sheets. A machine was hooked up right next to it making the noise. The figure under the sheets was in the shape of a human. Their body rose up and down slowly, as if it hurt to move. Next to the figure's bed, lay the body of another. This body moved its hand and got out of the sheets. Naruto appeared from underneath them.

"I can't believe I survived," Naruto whispered to himself. He had just thought it was him alone in there because he didn't take a good look around the room. IT wasn't just him, though. There were other bodies.

"We are…all lucky to make…it alive, Nar-Nar-uto-Kun," a meek voice responded to him. He turned to his left to see a bed with Hyuga Hinata on it. There were scratches all over her face. She was a bloody mess. Hinata turned to look at Naruto, putting on the best smile she could for him.

_He must be in a lot of pain._

_I think we all are, though. _

…

_We just witnessed loosing someone we all loved._

"Hinata-Chan, where are the others?" Naruto asked. He still had not taken a good look around the room. If he had he would have seen everyone else.

"Naruto-Kun, look around you," she told him. Naruto strained to look at his surroundings. For some odd reason, he was a little dizzy and lightheaded. As he looked around he saw the faces of his other comrades.

Shikamaru, who had only his thumb wrapped up, was in the bed sleeping. Or maybe just a little dozed off of.

Next to him lay Lee. Lee had his whole body in a plaster. Naruto could understand how he got like that. He did get hit into a rock wall.

Neji was next to Lee. He wasn't even showing his face.

On the left of Lee lay Gaara. He was hurt, too, and had come back with the other Konoha-Nin to get his injuries checked. His siblings were next to him, too, plastered all around.

Kiba and Akamaru lay on a bed together. Akamaru was up and moving around playfully. Kiba lay next to him in pain.

Sai was on the other side of Naruto. He was awake and looking absentmindedly at the ceiling. Naruto took his hand and put it in his. Sai turned his head to look at him. Naruto sheepishly grinned, "We did good. Looks like we do have the power of immortality, now," Sai nodded in return.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around the rest of the room. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. It was silent for awhile. Hinata spoke up first.

"The sensei's are in another room," she ended quietly. Naruto waited for her to go on.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well," he urged on. The room became silent once again. This time, it seemed as if no one wanted to break the silence. They wanted to keep it the way it was. "Where are Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, and Jokurai?"

"Dead," Neji answered sternly as he appeared from underneath his sheets. Everyone looked at him, except for Naruto. "We didn't even find their bodies."

Naruto just sad their looking at his hands.

_I guess…I guess one of us had to walk away. I just didn't think it would be the strongest of Team Seven. _

_When you walk away…_

_It's my fault. I should have begged her to top._

_You don't hear me say-_

_But I didn't. I didn't beg her to stop._

_Please, O baby, don't go._

_I didn't tell her how she was making me feel._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's going to be hard to let you go, Sakura-Chan._

_It's hard to let you go…_

_**This is what I wanted…**_

_**to show the world.**_

_**I am the strongest of my team…**_

_**Team Seven.**_

And with that he closed his eyes in pain…both physically and mentally.

* * *

Bump. 

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bu-dump

Bu-dump

Onyx eyes opened to see the light. He was in a huge room with black drapes around the windows. He must have been back in Sound. Uchiha Sasuke was back home.

As he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a big gash in his stomach. At that moment, Jokurai entered the door. He looked at his dad and called some medic-nin down to the room. Some of the ninja who were with him during the battle came in, too.

Sasuke was quiet throughout the whole cleaning process. Jokurai was sitting on the bed with him. He noticed he had a huge band-aid on his head. Absentmindedly, he raised his arm and put his hand on the spot where the band-aid was. Jokurai tensed.

After the medic-nin left, only Sasuke, Jokurai, and the Sound-Nin remained. It was quiet for a while. Sasuke, not as usual, broke the silence. "I did not see Kabuto come in with them," he said cool and quietly. "Is he being taken care of?" he asked. The air became tenser.

…

…

"Well," Sasuke urged. "Which one of you is going to tell me?"

…

…

"Daddy," Jokurai spoke up. "Kabuttie-Kun is dead," Jokurai sniffled out. Sasuke held his face in shock and in horror. "And so is…," Jokurai was now sobbing uncontrollably. "So is Grandpa," Jokurai said as he broke into tears. Sasuke let his arms wrap around his son.

Truly, Sasuke was happy that the snake sanin and Kabuto were dead. He never really liked them. They were just a tool to get power. But, because his son was so sad, Sasuke felt bad. He had to comfort him.

"I am so sorry," Sasuke said in his best fake voice he could.

"That's not it, though," Jokurai continued. "So is mommy," Sasuke eyes widened again. He had forgotten about this. How could he, though.

Sasuke looked at the men that were there and gave them a glare. They left. A few minutes later Jokurai was snoring, lightly. This gave Sasuke time to think.

_All I want her to do right now is hold me._

_Hold me._

_To help me get through this morning and face whatever is beyond it._

_Whatever lies beyond this morning-_

_Tell me that everything will be fine and to sleep just a little later on._

_Is a little later on._

_I didn't listen to the warnings. So I guess the future should scare me, but it doesn't._

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…_

_I have a feeling that nothing will ever be the same._

_Nothing's like before._

_**I'll never forget you.**_

_**I have to do this to protect you all.**_

_**I may be gone,**_

_**but I will always be with you**_

_**in your heart.**_

And his eyes closed as he lay with his son.

* * *

_Haaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Hmmmmmmmmmm_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Hmmmmmmmmm_

Itachi looked at the little bundle that was wrapped in the blanket on his bed. He put his hand on his forehead.

He looked at his son. He was truly one of the blessings that Itachi did not deserve. He had to take care of his son, but not alone. Itachi had the help of Kisame-

Even though Kisame could be a little immature, he was probably Hokurai's favorite uncle. Anytime Hokurai would see Kisame he would just burst out laughing. Kisame would act ruff, but soon he, too, would burst out laughing. This was obviously a good time.

He also had the help of Sasori.

Sasori was good with keeping Hokurai calm and cool. Sometimes, he would play chess with him or do the shogi board. This helped Hokurai learn to gain a lot of concentration and coolness. Sasori was Hokurai's "cool and serene" uncle. No one could take that from him.

Next, there was Deidara. Though, Itachi wasn't fond of Deidara, he had to admit he was good with Hokurai.

Hokurai would come to Deidara for playtime. Anytime he needed to hang out, Deidara was always there for him. It was like having an uncle for a dog.

Next, there was the newcomer, Jai.

Though Itachi did not know Jai so well, Hokurai loved him. He taught him scholastic things. Things he would only learn in school. Itachi, though, still did not trust him.

And last he had…

"Mmmmmmmmmm," a feminine voice grumbled. Itachi looked down to see

_Sakura._

Yes…Sakura had survived, somehow. She was back with the Akatsuki and was in Itachi's care. Ever since she was brought back here, he put her in his room, and stayed with her and their son. It was like a family thing.

Itachi had not felt like this in a while. Now, he wondered what Sakura was thing.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi whispered to himself. What he did not know was that Sakura was awake. "If I wanted to prove to you something," he began, "would I have to walk on water. Maybe, when we are older you will understand," he then turned to see her sitting up…not looking at him.

"How will I learn to understand if we cannot grow older anymore, huh?" she asked as she moved closer to him. They stared at each other. They were less than a foot away.

…

…

Lips crashed against lips. Itachi wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist and pushed her onto the bed. They kissed for a while, not caring about collecting their breaths, just hoping the moment would last.

Finally, they stopped. Itachi took his face from Sakura's and looked at her dead in the eyes. What he saw was the most beautiful thing. Tears were flowing down Sakura's cheeks and they were mixing up with the opened scratches on her face. He wiped them away, only to have more come down.

_She is beautiful._

_No matter what she does she is always beautiful._

_And even more so_

_As her tears fell down…_

_Her_

_Crimson Teardrops._

_My sanctuary…my sanctuary-now!_

* * *

**_That is the very end. Aren't you happy to know she is alive? How would I be able to make a sequel with her gone. The next story will be called, "Crimson Sanctuary" in honor of My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. This will be the more romantic one and painful one._**

**_Crimson Sanctuary will be out by Sunday-Wednesday. _**

**_Please visit my site to see some videos that has to do with the ending or go to youtube and look._**

**_P.S. What story should I complete next...Onyx Waters or Crimson Sanctuary? By the way, on sunday the website should have the video of the Crimson Teardrops. How about one more review for this story!_**


	19. Sequel

**Hey guys,**

**I know, I know, I am such an idiot. The sequel to Crimson Teardrops has been out for a while and here I am not posting anything out on it. **

**OK, well, the sequel is out. It is called **_**Crimson Sanctuary. **_**IT basically follows up on where it ended:**

**Naruto and the rest of Konoha believing Sakura to be dead**

**Sasuke, too, believing she is dead **

**Akatsuki knowing the truth**

_**Crimson Sanctuary **_**also picks up on some new things that you would have never thought of could happen. Here is just a little:**

**Someone in Konoha is pregnant**

**Sasuke is now Otokage and finds out Sakura is alive**

**A secret spy for the Mystery-Kage in Akatsuki?**

**I don't know about you, but if I was not writing this I would check it out. **

**Love,**

**MissSakuraUchiha**


End file.
